Encrucijada
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Prussia se descubre a si mismo demasiado interesado en Italia del norte, cosa que no puede permitirse porque conoce los sentimientos de su hermano por esa castaña nación. ¿Podrá mantener sus sentimientos al margen? ¿Será correspondido o todo morirá como un amor unilateral? Menciones de Spamano y Austria x Hungria.
1. Sentimiento de culpa

**_San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 16 de Octubre del 2018._**

 **Encrucijada.**

 **Capítulo 1: Sentimiento de culpa.**

 **by Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Estaban divirtiéndose, él día anterior había sido una fecha muy importante para él y su hermano. El día de la reunificación alemana. Para todos esa sabido que en esa fecha en su casa no se aceptaban visitas, él, con toda su asombricidad, dedicaba ese día para pasear con su hermano por todo Berlin, iban a la puerta de Bradenburgo para hundirse en sus recuerdos y terminaban el día en el Ocktoberfest en Münich, bebiendo hasta que alguno de los dos no pudiera pararse. Sin embargo al día siguiente siempre se reunían con sus pocos allegados para celebrarlo a su manera.

Esta vez, se habían juntado en casa de Austria para tal evento, algo raro teniendo en cuenta lo antisocial y tacaño que podía ser el austriaco ante ese tipo de situaciones. Pero ahí estaban, España reía mientras Romano le arrojaba almohadas al grito de "¡Bastardo!" ya que a Antonio se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de besarlo frente a todos y al mayor de los hermanos Italia no solían gustarle las muestras de cariño publicas. Francis reía mientras bebía y charlaba de forma relajada con Ludwig mientras Italia del norte bebía una taza de té caliente en compañía de Hungría, a quien quería como a una hermana mayor. Él por su parte estaba un poco apartado, algo muy extraño para su escandalosa personalidad pero es que desde hacía meses que algo no dejaba sus pensamientos.

-Ve~ Ve~ ¿ _Germania_ , puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? - Preguntó Feliciano, llamando la atención de rubio que estaba en el sofá frente a él.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, Italia?

-No, ya terminé todo ¿Puedo quedarme?

Dando un resoplido aparente resignado, Alemania finalmente asintió. -Si puedes hacerlo, no creo que a _bruder_ le moleste tampoco.

-Kesesese~ ¿A mi? ¿Molestarme que Ita-chan duerma en casa? Por supuesto que no ¿Quieres dormir con el asombroso yo Ita-chan?- Preguntó, finalmente uniéndose un poco a esa juerga que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

El italiano río alegremente y negó con su cabeza. -Lo siento, Prussia, pero dormiré con _Germania._

-¡DORMIRÁS EN EL CUARTO DE HUÉSPEDES!- Corrigió Ludwig con el ceño fruncido y alzando su imponente voz, asustando un poco al país castaño.

-¡Oye, West! No le grites así, hombre, que cruel.- Negó con su cabeza el alvino mientras soltaba risas divertidas. -Si West te hecha de su cuarto sabes donde queda el mío Ita-chan, no es justo que mi _Bruder_ sea el único que tiene tu atención.- Protestó de forma infantil, escuchando las risas de Feliciano y los ensordecedores gritos de Romano, alegando algo de "macho patata" que le tenía sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que su hermano menor hiciera vanos esfuerzos por intentar calmarlo y defender a ambos germanos de la furia de Lovino.

Aun así esa fue su ultima participación, estaba ausente, bastante, y es que no podía apartar sus ojos de Feliciano. Las visitas de Italia del Norte en su casa eran frecuentes, muy frecuentes, a veces se quedaba días, a veces solo aparecía para improvisar un picnic o preparar pasta o pizza para la cena, llevaba años en esa situación, con ese italiano atolondrado y feliz como lombriz pululando al rededor de su hermano como abeja en busca de plome, él problema radicaba en que en algún punto y aun no podía definir en cual: sus expresiones como _"Ita-chan, eres tan lindo" "Ita-chan, yo tambien quiero un abrazo"_ , esas cosas que decía para hacer rabiar un poco a su hermano ahora eran cosas que realmente sentía.

No podía decir cuando, quizás fuera por esas veces en las que Ludwig estaba tan metido en su trabajo que él había decidido agasajar con su grandiosa presencia al italiano, acompañándolo, jugando vídeo juegos con él, viendo ocasionalmente una película, las veces que Feliciano por voluntad propia había decidido acompañarlo a pasear a los perros, los momentos divertidos que habían pasado juntos los tres en cenas, en almuerzos, en meriendas, en desayunos, quizás sumando todo eso podía encontrarle el sentido al retorcijón que estaba sintiendo, como si sus órganos internos hubieran decidido declararse la guerra entre ellos mientras Veneciano le dedicaba toda su atención a Ludwig, pidiéndole abrazos, pidiéndole besos, acosándolo, metiéndose en su cama, declarando abiertamente que él siempre iba a estar con Alemania.

El algún punto empezaron los celos, en algún punto había empezado a desear ser él el causante de las sonrisas del chiquillo, en algún momento había llegado a esa jodida encrucijada, en la que se sentía terrible por saber que deseaba al hombre de su hermano.

No, no, era algo peor que eso. Él peor de sus problemas era que él sabía que eso no era solo deseo.

Sin que nadie realmente lo notara, demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos, dirigió sus pasos por esa ostentosa casa hasta la cocina, se robó una cerveza y salió al jardín para sentarse en la grama mientras bebía. La cerveza austriaca no era tan buena como la alemana, era bastante más suave, pero no le importó y tras abrir la lata le dio un largo trago, sacando de un bolsillo de su gastado uniforme militar sus cigarrillos para finalmente encenderse uno y dar una larga calada, conteniendo el tóxico humo en sus pulmones, sintiendo el cosquilleante sabor del tabaco en su lengua por unos segundo antes de exhalar con calma.

Era asombroso estar solo, increíble realmente, podía estar en paz y divertirse mucho consigo mismo, pero en ese momento su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos que en realidad no era nada geniales.

Él, el increíble e inigualable Gilbert Bielschmidt no necesitaba a nadie, estaba bien así aunque su mente fuera un enrriedo, además, era mejor así, todos estaban muy entretenidos ese día pero West ya había empezado a notar su extraño actuar más taimado, más comedido y las palabras "comedido" y "Prussia" no podían estar en la misma oración, al menos no en esa dimensión. La verdad es que sabía que había estado últimamente muy taciturno y eso se debía a que le estaba costando procesar el hecho de que Italia Veneciano le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, demasiado, de una manera muy prohibida, muy indebida.

Volvió a tomar la cereza llevándola a sus labios para dar un largo trago hasta dejar la bendita lata vacía. Si, era demasiado suave.

Miró en dirección al salón, podía verlos a todos desde ahí ya que tenía despejada la vista de esos enormes ventanales de madera pintada de blanco con flamantes cortinas trasparentes de gasa que estaban anudadas a los lados con cordeles de color plata y finas borlas en sus puntas. Maldito señorito podrido, para ser todo un tacaño en realidad era muy quisquilloso con sus gustos y las decoraciones de su casa, ya le haría una maldad... ¿Cortar todas las borlas de la casa era una buena idea? ¡Si, seguro que si! Eso haría rabiar tanto al aristócrata que podría reírse a su costa por meses, sin embargo, ahora había algo más interesante que esos simples adornos o sus ganas de fastidiar al pianista y era la imagen de Feliciano cantando alegremente junto a Antonio, que para ese momento estaba tocando su guitarra.

Era tan irresistiblemente lindo ese niño, casi se lamentaba por no estar ahí pero estaba bien solo, como ya había dicho, estar solo era increíble y divertido y mientras pensaba en eso continuo fumando.

-Gilbert... - Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por esa sola palabra, por su nombre, por la voz que lo estaba entonando. Era Austria, y el señorito jamás lo llama por su nombre, alzó su mirada a él a punto de soltar una de sus pullas en su contra pero la mirada violeta que había tras esos lentes lo congelo.

Silencioso, tras haber obtenido la atención del albino, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y con apenas un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle al otro que lo siguiera comenzó a caminar.

Un poco confundido, se levantó, sacudió su espectacular trasero por si algo de tierra se hubiera pegado a él, apago el cigarrillo por el propio atado y guardo la colilla dentro de este, metiendo después la cajetilla en su bolsillo antes de adentrarse en el antiguo caserón, mirando fijamente la menuda espalda del señorito. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en una espaciosa habitación en la que se veía como figura principal un pulido e impecable piano de cola de color negro. Austria se sentó con cuidado en el banco, levantando la tapa de delicada madera que cubría las teclas blancas y negras y volvió a mirar a su acompañante, haciendo lugar en el banco antes de poner su atención en las partituras que estaban en el atril, mareando las hojas.

El mensaje fue captado, muy fuerte y muy claro, pero no por eso aquello era menos confuso.

Sin romper con esa quietud casi inquietante ya que estamos hablando de dos individuos que por lo general no pueden compartir un espacio físico por más de dos segundos antes de que comience el desastre, la antigua nación tomó lugar al lado del aristócrata, mirando de reojo el titulo de la partitura que ahora estaba acomodada frente a ambos.

 _Claro de luna._

Dos pares de manos se apoyaron al mismo tiempo en el piano y de forma asombrosamente coordinada cada nota fue reproducida por el instrumento con una perfección y una belleza envidiable, hipnotizante.

Gilbert cerró sus ojos, no necesitaba ver las hojas frente a él, conocía de sobra esa canción y tampoco necesitaba ver a Austria para coordinar los movimientos. Si, él era demasiado arrogante y demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, el aristócrata estaba más o menos en la misma posición, pero mal que mal ellos eran amigos y a su manera, muy a su manera, ellos se entendían.

Cuando la canción terminó, el silencio volvió a reinarlo todo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente los papados del alvino se abrieron, dejando ver esos impresionantes ojos escarlata al mismo tiempo que entreabría sus labios. -Roderich... ¿Lo notaste? - Su voz era calma y profunda, no necesitó virar su rostro para darse cuenta de que el hombre a su lado asentía y haciendo una mueca, dejó salir su característica risa en un tono arrastrado y apaciguado. _\- Was soll ich tun?_

Nuevamente solo se escuchó quietud antes de que Roderich estirara su mano derecha, apoyándola con una delicadeza casi tímida sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda del mayor de los hermanos germanos. _-Nichts, du kannst nichts tun._

Nuevamente Gilbert río, esta vez de forma un poco más sonora, ampliando la sonrisa por su cara. -De todos modos es asombroso estar solo. - Y tras terminar de decir esas palabras pudo sentir el leve apretón que Roderich estaba dándole a su mano, girando por primera vez su rostro en dirección al del estirado señorito, leyendo lo que decían esos profundos ojos amatistas. _"No estas solo, bobo."_

De forma casi imperceptible giró un poco su palma, para poder corresponder al apretón que recibía, aclarándole sin palabras que había captado el mensaje, y que muy en el fondo lo agradecía. Se miraron así, con calma por varios minutos antes de que el aristócrata volviera hablar.

-Tienes un tino increíblemente malo para enamorarte, y eso que dices ser asombroso. Sigues siendo un tonto sin remedio, _Preussen._ \- Ahora sí, y para desconcierto absoluto de el castaño, Bielschmidt estalló en carcajadas. -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Señorito podrido, esta será la única vez en mi jodida vida en que admita que tienes razón.- Dijo mientras sujetaba su estomago con ambas manos intentado frenar inútilmente el acceso de risa, que iba en aumento al ver el gesto entre el enfado y absoluto des concierto del hombre a su costado.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan escandaloso y vulgar?- Se quejó ofuscado, levantándose de su lugar. -Me voy. - Declaró mientras se alejaba con paso mecánico y aun más enojado al escuchar al prusiano volver su voz aun más chillona solo para arremedarlo.

-¿Tinis qui sir simpri tin iscandilisi y vilgir? - Y aun más risas.

¡Era la última vez! ¡LA ÚLTIMA! En que se preocupara por ese tonto desagradecido, _Österreich_ se lo juraba a si mismo por su propia vida. Un así, tras salir del salón y avanzar rápido por el pasillo, pronto notó a sus pasos desacelerarse hasta volverse calmos y en su privacidad, solo siendo observado por las pinturas de las paredes, se permitió sonreír. _Preussen_ volvía a ser él mismo, al menos un poco, eso lo tranquilizaba aunque a veces quisiera ahorcarlo con su propio ego, quería a ese bastardo insoportable.

Recostado en el banco boca arriba, con sus piernas cruzadas y apoyadas en alto sobre el piano, Prussia miraba el techo blanco sobre él con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a tomar otro cigarrillo y ponerlo en su boca, aspirando profundamente tras encenderlo y luego dejar su mano izquierda tras su nuca mientras sostenía ese vicio en su lugar con su diestra. Usaría el suelo de cenicero, solo para fastidiar un poco más al señorito que de por si iba a enloquecer cuando viera la marca del barro de sus botas sobre el piano y sintiera el hedor del cigarrillo en la estancia.

 _Österreich_ tenía razón, tenía un tino de mismisa mierda para enamorarse.

No pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, muchos siglos había pasado enamorado del señorito podrido y también tuvo una época en la que le había gustado Hungría. Él, como el asombroso hombre que era, siempre había declarado abiertamente que las cosas lindas le gustaban, Roderich era lindo, sus reacciones eran lindas e interesantes, Hungria era linda, estaba chiflada pero era linda. Suspiró resignado, lo que nunca había dicho muy abiertamente, porque era algo asombroso de él que no tenía sentido estar divulgando demasiado, era que siempre le habían atraído los hombres. Siempre. Hungría había sido su única excepción y estaba hablando de la marimacha que tenía lo mismo de femenina que él tenía de tetas. Estaba hablando de una mujer que tenía la misma puntería y precisión con su letal sarten que una madre latina con la chancleta en la mano y por sobre todo estaba loca, loca como una puta cabra. ¡Joder, la quería tanto a la tonta!

Si, su "gustar" de Hungría había sido algo... la palabra no era pasajero sino, quizá, efímero, un sentimiento que pronto se transformo en un querer mucho más fraternal, a veces la odiaba, a veces la quería, a veces le divertía y a veces le daba puto miedo. En cambio Roderich, ah, ese maldito aristócrata estirado y agarrado era un punto y aparte, a él si lo amo, lo amo y mucho, pero siempre en silencio, jamás lo demostró ni por un misero segundo, estaba seguro que Austria moriría de un ataque cardíaco si se enterara todas las asombrosas pajas que le había dado a sus honorables cinco metros en su nombre, ese tonto debería sentirse totalmente alagado de haber sido su foco de deseo, que él con todo su increíble ser le haya regalado esos valiosos momentos al señorito en completo anonimato. Ahora el tema era otro, por sus palabras, _Österreich_ estaba bastante convencido que él había estado enamorado de esa forma de Elizabetha, ay, pobre tonto ingenuo, aunque se sentía algo mal de ver la culpa en el fondo de sus ojos, porque no tenía porque sentirse así de culpable, la vida sigue y él es más lo suficientemente perfecto y asombroso como para seguir adelante y no deprimirse por no ser correspondido.

Austria y Hungría se habían casado en su momento por mera situación política, al aristócrata le venía muy bien la fuerza bruta que tenía Hungría y a ella le venían bien sus recursos, además de por si eran buenos amigos, sin embargo, él había visto durante ese matrimonio como esa amistad se transformó, los vio quererse, vio a Hungría enamorarse y a Roderich corresponder por eso cuando la alianza Astro-Hungara desapareció, ellos continuaron una relación de noviazgo, una relación que él jamás habría podido intervenir porque una cosas era amar desesperadamente molestarlos a ambos, adorar sus expresiones de enojo y la adrenalina que sentía al tener que correr por su vida lejos del alcance del todo poderoso sarten húngaro y otra muy diferente era lastimar intencionalmente, de forma muy real y profunda, a dos personas que realmente quería, era meterse en medio de su felicidad, y no, no iba a caer tan bajo. Había hecho cosas horribles, muchas, cientos de veces, no se llega a ser un poderoso imperio regalando flores, él caminaba, aun hoy que ya no era una nación, sobre montañas de cadáveres que algunas noches se trepaban a sus piernas y tiraban de él con la intención de llevarlo al infierno, su cuerpo había sido bañado por la sangre de sus enemigos más de una vez, pero ellos eran sus amigos.

Y así como Roderich vivía en una feliz ignorancia, Elizabetha era muy consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Ella se había percatado de la forma en que esos ojos escarlata miraban a Edelstein, y aunque estaba muy agradecida con Gilbert por de cierta forma mantenerse al margen, también se sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta, siendo feliz ella y su pareja a costa de la soledad del albino.

Pero no, el era muy asombroso para entristecerse, para deprimirse por algo tan tonto como el amor, pero aparentemente y se odiaba por eso, no parecía ser tan asombroso como para no volver enamorarse de alguien que jamás va a corresponderle y esta vez es peor, esta hablando del que podría ser en un futuro alarmantemente cercano su propio cuñado. No podía controlar su perfección, él tenía que ser el mejor hasta siendo el peor, porque estaba siendo el maldito As en eso de no saber elegir a quien querer.

- _Bruder? Dir geht es gut?_ \- Preguntó Alemania tras tocar dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar.

- _Ja, Ja_ ¿Qué pasa, West? ¿Ya me extrañan? Es entendible, los prive de mi maravillosa presencia, seguramente ya deben están añorando que vaya a regalarles algo de mi asombroso encanto.- Contestó mientras se sentaba en el banco de piernas abiertas y quitaba el cigarrillo casi consumido de su boca, exhalando el humo.

- _¡Bruder_! ¡No puedes fumar aquí dentro! _Österreich_ va a molestarse mucho.- Lo regañó en tono severo. -Te fuiste en algún momento, estaba todo muy callado y nos dimos cuentas que no estabas.

- _Klar, Klar,_ porque yo soy el alma de la fiesta, sin mi todos ustedes son unos pobres diablos.- Afirmó levantados, dejando caer la colilla para luego pisarla con sus borsegos y acercarse a su hermano menor, pasando un brazos por sus hombros y así apagarlo a su pecho de forma casi brusca. -Ya, ya, tu hermano mayor volverá para que no te sientas triste, West, seguro Ita-chan esta muy preocupado por el asombroso yo.- Ahí estaba de nuevo, había sido casi inconsciente, pero al momento de volver al salón lo que más anciana ver era el rostro alegre de Italia.

Ludwig resoplo, resignado a que pelear con su hermano era como discutir con un muro y se dejó llevar entre los escandalosos gritos del prusiano hasta donde estaban los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por el bendito Fritz! Estaba jodidamente ebrio, habían vuelto absolutamente loco a Ludwig en el taxi, entre él y Feliciano habían acosado al alemán con gritos que iban del _"¡West mira, mira, las luces se mueven!"_ hasta el _"¡Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, dejame dormir contigo, prego, prego!"_ y su pobre hermano había tenido que aguantarlos porque aunque también estaba borracho, no tanto como ellos y de alguna forma había terminado en el asiento de en medio durante el viaje.

Ahora estaba así, con Ludwig caminando a duras penas, cargando a su hermano supuestamente mayor con su izquierda y a Italia con su derecha mientras ambos estaban tocando su pecho.

-Sabes, sabes, Ita-chan... West tiene cosquillas ¡AQUÍ!- Gritó mientras pasaba sus manos entre sus costillas haciendo que el rubio casi cayera con los otros dos incluidos.

-Ve~ Ve~ ¿ _Germania_ , puedes tener cosquillas a pesar de ser tan musculoso?- Preguntó con la voz arrastrada y risueña, pasando sus manos por el lugar que Gilbert antes había señalado y así fue como los tres terminaron de cara en el suelo del salón.

-Scheisse! - Se quejó el alemán entre dientes. -¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

-Ve~ ve~ _Germania_ es tan tibio.- Y así en el suelo, el italiano se acomodó contra el costado del rubio y se dejó llevar por morfeo, Ludwig quiso protestar, debían ir a sus cuartos pero el ronquido a su otro costado lo hizo desistir de la idea. Bien, al diablo, dejándose caer en la alfombra siguió el mal ejemplo de los otros dos y se quedó dormido.

Luego de quizás una hora, cuanto mucho, Gilbert despertó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza, se le estaba puto partiendo a la matad y eso no era nada increíble. Intentó enfocar su vista borrosa al lugar donde estaba hasta notar que era la sala de la casa que compartía con Deutschland, giró su cabeza y vio a los otros dos dormir de forma tranquila. Estaban hechos un desastre, quizás debería ser un buen hermano y llevarlos al cuarto de West para que pudieran descansar mejor y no terminaran con hipotermia o algo así pero entonces reparó en el suave y relajado rostro de Veneciano.

Era tan simplemente adorable, de sus labios entreabiertos escapaba un breve hilo de saliva, mientras se abrazaba con piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Ludwig, hecho un muy pequeño ovillo si se lo comparaba con el armatoste que era su querido hermanito menor, hasta él mismo se veía un tanto pequeño a la par de él, pero es que lo de Alemania ya era un abuso.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiró su mano para acariciar suavemente los castaños cabellos, bajando luego su pálida mano por la redonda y sonrosada mejilla del menor, escuchando balbucear un quedo "pasta~" entre sueños. Adorable, lindo, abrazable, apretujable y todos los adjetivos terminados en able que se le pudieran ocurrir estaba danzando en su mente.

Quizá esta vez, solo esta vez, podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación, solo un poquito, dormir junto a Italia no era un pecado mortal, no del todo al menos.

Moviéndose con un sigilo casi felino, se traslado hasta quedar junto al castaño, luego podría mentir con alguna boberia como que ebrio se levanto al baño y volvió a la sala y se tiró en cualquier lado, no era algo inverosímil.

Tragando saliva con cierta dificultad se acomodó en el frio suelo y abrazó con un brazo el menudo cuerpo de Feliciano, apegándose a él. Era muy tibio, muy suave.

Cerrando sus ojos, se recordó cual mantra, que esto era lo más lejos que jamás podría llegar con su casi cuñado y se quedó nuevamente dormido con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara.

Primero el Glosario:

Germania: Alemania.

Bruder: Hermano.

Was soll ich tun? : ¿Qué debería hacer?

Nichts, du kannst nichts tun.: Nada, no puedes hacer nada.

Preussen: Prusia.

Österreich: Austria.

Dir geht es gut?: ¿Estas bien?

Deutschland: Alemania.

Ja: Si.

Klar: Claro.

Scheisse: Mierda.

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_ Bueno, no sé que es lo que ustedes quieren. Tranquilamente puedo seguir escribiendo y convertir esta historia realmente en un PRUITA con todo y lemmon, El titulo es una verga, por favor que alguien sea tan amable de sugerirme algo mejor

Espero dese el fondo de mi corazón que este fandom no este tan putamente muerto como parece estarlo y que alguien lea esto, he tendido un ataque de Hetalia esta última semana y he estado dando vuelta internet en busca de fics y doujinshis.

Este es un prusia un poco más serio de lo normal, pero no creo que esto llegue a ser realmente un OOC ustedes díganme si así les parece, y por favor comuníquenme si quieren que siga, por algún motivo esta pareja me dejó picando después de ver dos doujinshis de ellos, aunque adoro él PRUAUS cosa que creo que es bastante obvia, aunque buscando y requete-buscando, me encontre con parejas aun más crack como Prussia x Romano, debo decir que esos fics no me desagradaron, que feliz es la vida de los multishippers :) (?

Ahora en serio y poniéndome denza ¡DIGANME QUE QUIEREN! Advierto que el fic si tiene cierta inclinación al drama pero tranquilos nada como para tirarse a llorar desconsolados sobre el teclado, o al menos eso creo.

Ahora si, mejor las dejo en paz, no quiero volverlas locas.

Un besote enorme desde argentina, espero saber de ustedes pronto.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	2. Recuerdos

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 16 de octubre del 2018.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos y recuerdos.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

A la mañana siguiente, Alemania fue el primero en despertar, sentándose en el suelo mientras llevaba una mano a uno de sus adoloridos hombros. Dormir en el piso había sido no solo una de las decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado en su vida, sino la más estúpida, y claramente iba a serlo si la tomó siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y de Italia, las personas con menos sentido común que conocía en el planeta.

Resopló para después frotar sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor, notando que Feliciano estaba tirado totalmente despatarrado con medio torso sobre el cuerpo de Gilbert quien también estaba estirado a todo su largo y ancho, con un brazo bajo la mesita de centro del living y las piernas apuntando en otra dirección con un tobillo apoyado en alto sobre el sofá y para completar la escena él tenía sobre su propio regazo las pantorrillas y pies del italiano. -Menudo desastre...- Murmuró moviendo con cuidado las extremidades del amante de la pasta para poder levantarse cuando escuchó un murmullo salir de los labios de su hermano.

-Ita-... chan...- Y más ronquidos bajitos se dejaron oír, haciendo que arqueara una ceja ¿Su hermano estaba soñando con Feliciano? Por la cara de tonto que tenía y la sonrisa ladina de la que se escapaban bajos "Kesesese" entre algunas respiraciones, dudaba mucho que se tratara de algo pervertido, seguramente solo sería otro de esos ridículas sueños que narraría en el desayuno como si se tratara de la mas interesante historia jamás contada.

Últimamente Gilbert estaba extraño y le preocupaba, mucho a decir verdad, ellos eran unidos, muy unidos, aun y cuando la mitad de las veces él tenía que cargar con los platos rotos que dejaba el supuesto "adulto asombroso y responsable", como cuando tenía que costear gastos en casa de Austria por culpa de ese diablo de ojos rojos y sus maldades, o terminaba con su casa dada vuelta por las dichosas reuniones del bad touch trio en su sala, o tenía que ir a buscarlo de la sanja en la que se hubiera caído por la ebriedad.

No era muy diferente a cuando Veneciano lo llamaba hasta para que le atara los cordones, si había una diferencia era que cuando Gilbo lo llamaba en lugar de gritarle tres o cuatro veces "Doitsu" exclamaba un solo y potente "WEST" seguido del favor a pedir que podía incluir que tuviera que sacarlo de la cárcel a él, a Francis y a Antonio por tener cargos de exhibicionismo o vandalismo publico.

-Ah ¿En qué momento me volví su niñero? - Resignado, terminó de levantarse para ir al baño, necesitaba lavarse los dientes para sacarse el rasposo gusto a alcohol de su lengua y garganta, lavarse la cara para terminar de despertarse y luego ir a preparar el bendito desayuno, aunque podría primero tomar una ducha y cambiarse, estaba asqueroso.

Con esos pensamientos en mente tomó el cobertor del sofá para tapar a esos dos desastres con patas y personalidad antes de irse a cumplir sus objetivos.

Al sentir la calidez sobre ellos, ambos hombres bajo las mantas se hicieron un pequeño ovillo para poder dormir un poco más pero menos de una hora después Gilbert despertó sentándose de golpe un poco sobresaltado. -Rayos... ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó al aire mientras frotaba sus ojos, sintiéndose incomodo con la ropa arrugada y pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. Él acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, asique ahora mismo se sentía bastante disconforme con la sensación de sentirse apresado por sus prendas. Recorrió la estancia con sus ojos, West no estaba pero Italia estaba a su costado, al levantarse tan bruscamente lo había hecho caer a su lado, pero el chico ni se había inmutado por el golpe.

Prestó un poco más de atención a los ruidos de la casa y se percató de que su hermano estaba en la cocina, seguramente preparando el desayuno para los tres, asique con tranquilidad se levantó y se deshizo de su chaqueta junto a su camisa, colgándolas de su brazo con la intención de irse directamente a la ducha.

-Wow... Gil, tenes muchas cicatrices.- Esa voz lo congeló, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la cara somnolienta de Feliciano que lo miraba entre la fascinación y la preocupación.

-Ah, _Guten Morgen_ , Ita-chan.- Saludó alegre, soltando su característica risa. -Y mis cicatrices son asombrosas ¿Verdad?

El chico gateó un poco por el suelo antes de levantarse y acercarse al mayor, pasando sus manos por su torso desnudo, sintiendo el relieve de cada cicatriz que encontraban sus manos, algunas eran enormes, otras más discretas, algunas estaban curtidas y sobresalían de forma quizás un poco grotesca, como la que tenía en el centro del pecho. -¿No te duelen?

El germano estaba pasmado, sintiendo esas curiosas manos que lo tocaban con inocencia, invadiendo totalmente su preciado espacio personal. -No, Ita-chan, claro que no duelen.- Lo tranquilizó, alzando una mano para despeinar sus cabellos, intentado mantener a raya su sonrojo y su creativa mente que estaba sacando de contexto esas caricias. -¿Te desperté? No fue mi intención, solo iba a ir a ducharme, West esta preparando el desayuno.

-No me despertaste, no te preocupes, Prussia.- Lo despreocupó, abrazándose entonces a su torso y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar las mejillas del albino, puede que no fuera tan alto como Alemania, pero seguía siendo más alto que él. - _Buongiorno._ \- Saludo y giró un poco el rostro a la espera de recibir sus besos de buenos días también.

¡Dios! Ese italiano era un peligro e inclinándose deposito un beso también en cada mejilla. -Es mejor que vayas con West, Ita-chan, yo ya voy.

-Ve~ve~ ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos, Prussia? - Ante la pregunta, el hombre estuvo a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal pero el grito de su hermano lo sacó de su paraíso personal.

-¡ _Italien_! No puedes invadir así el espacio personal de la gente, deja que mi bruder vaya a bañarse tranquilo.- Espetó acercándose a ambos y tomando al castaño de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo un poco, resoplando al ver que este se removía con la intención de abrazarlo entre varias quejas. - _Guten Morgen, Bruder._

- _Guten Morgen_ West, déjalo a mi no me molesta que se bañe conmigo Kesesese~ -Y la mirada de advertencia de su hermano que decía claramente _"Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso pasara, pervertido"_ hizo que aumentaran sus carcajadas negando con su cabeza. -Bueno, lo lamento pero tendré que privarlos de mi maravillosa presencia por un rato.- Y silbando bajito se fue directo al baño.

Alemania por su parte tubo, aunque de buena gana, que aceptar el abrazo y los besos de buenos días de su amigo llevándolo a la cocina para que le ayudara a terminar de preparar el desayuno para los tres.

-Italia, últimamente eres más unido a Gilbert ¿Verdad?- No sabía porque estaba preguntando eso, pero es que en alguna medida lo inquietaba, ver al castaño tocando con tanto descaro el torso de su hermano lo había perturbado un poco después de haber escuchado al mayor susurrar ese _"Ita-chan"_ en sueños.

-Si, claro, Prussia es muy divertido y siempre me trata bien, somos amigos.- Afirmó despreocupadamente. -Me gusta pasar tiempo con él ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.- Se limitó a decir mientras servía las tres tazas de café

-¿Ve? ¿ _Germania_? ¿Te molesta que seamos amigos?- Preguntó entre preocupado y curioso.

-No, Italia, claro que no.- Negó con tranquilidad mirando al chico a los ojos. -Es que estoy algo preocupado por mi _Bruder_ , ha estado raro últimamente.

-¿Raro? yo lo veo tan sombroso como siempre.- Afirmó alegremente.

-Kesesese~ ¡Bien dicho, Ita-chan!- Interrumpió el albino, vistiendo una cómoda remera negra de algodón sin mangas dentro de los pantalones negros de jean de tiro medio que ajustaba con un cinto de cuero y zapatos de vestir, completando su imagen el pequeño Gilbird que descalzaba en su cabeza mientras él atraía a Italia con un brazo por sobre sus hombros contra su pecho. -Ey, West, no digas locuras, yo siempre fui, seré y soy totalmente asombroso.- Aclaró señalando al rubio con un dedo.

-Ah, lo que digas _bruder_ , pero al menos te hubieras terminado de secar el pelo. - Reprochó al ver las gotas de agua que caían de las hebras casi blancas.

-Ah, eso... Es que Gilbird me extrañó, en cuando fui a verlo se subió a mi cabeza y no quise molestarlo.- Alegó alzando una mano para tomar al polluelo, sonriendole a Italia. -¿Quieres sostenerlo?

-¡Si!- Emocionado lo tomó entre sus manos acariciándolo con cuidado. -¡Es tan bonito y suave!- Exclamó encantado.

Gilbert por su parte sonrió y miró a su hermano. -Ahora, secaré mi cabello, West.- Y tras decir eso comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en la dirección del menor, salpicándolo de agua entre fuertes risas.

Interponiendo una mano frente a su rostro para evitar que le salpicara la cara frunció notoriamente el ceño. - _¡BRUDER!_ ¡PARA!

-Kessesese~ estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que estuvieras los tres sentados a la mesa comiendo, Gilbert con un golpe hinchado en su cabeza, Alemania con el diario en sus manos y Italia jugando con Gilbird aun.

-Italia ¿Hasta que hora te quedaras?- Preguntó Ludwig sin apartar sus ojos del papel ante él, con el café en sus manos.

-Pensaba irme en la tarde, le dije a mi _fratello_ que cenaríamos juntos hoy con hermano España.

-Bien, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el trabajo ¿No te molesta quedarte con Gilbert?

-No, para nada. - Aceptó de buen agrado. -Pero volverás antes de que me vaya ¿verdad? Quiero poder despedirme de _Doitsu_ también.

-Lo intentaré.

-Ve~ ve~

Luego del desayuno, Alemania se encerró en el estudio, Italia fue a ducharse y Prussia estaba afuera con los perros, jugando con ellos mientras pensaba que debía pronto dejar ese estado de letargo si ya había logrado no solo que Roderich notara el motivo de este, sino que también había preocupado a West.

Él era asombroso, el más asombroso ser en la tierra, era excelente en todo lo que hacía, tendría que comenzar a actuar como siempre y ya, al menos frente a los demás. Ahora que estaba solo se recreaba recordando lo agradable que se sintió dormir junto a Italia, su cuerpo era suave y cálido pero el chico era inquieto, aunque quizás eso había sido culpa del alcohol, y por otro lado, esa mañana había recibido el mejor saludo de buenos días en mucho tiempo, sentir a la nación amante de la pasta contra su piel desnuda, sus dedos recorriendolo con cuidado, esos castos besos en su mejilla, nada de eso tenía precio.

Bueno, en realidad si tenían un precioso y era la calentura que ahora corría por sus venas. Él era de todo menos un hombre casto, y por mucho que esos roces hubieran sido carentes de intención, él no podía convencer a su cuerpo que hervía de solo recordar esas sensaciones ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había salido de cacería? Dos semanas, quizás tres, necesitaba urgentemente un buen polvo.

Fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando los perros comenzaron a ladrar ruidosamente y al girarse vio a Italia salir de la casa y pocos segundos después ser atacado por tres felices canes que lamían su rostro y sus manos mientras el chico reía y los acariciaba.

-Ve~ Ve~ Prussia ¿Vamos a pasearlos? Parece que quieren salir ¿verdad?- Preguntó mirando a los animales que parecieron entender su pregunta, ladrando y saltando en su lugar como para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, de todas formas estaba pensando en sacarlos.- Buscó las correas de los tres y tras dar dos ordenes con palabras y sus manos los canes se habían sentado en hilera uno junto al otro, totalmente quietos. Con calma, se agachó y les colocó las correas tomando firmemente dos de ellas y dándole la otra a Italia. -Bien, vamos.

-Wow, siempre me sorprende ver que estén tan bien entrenados.- Admitió mientras se dejaba arrastrar, en su caso parecía más bien que el perro estaban paseandolo a él y no al revés. -¿Los entrenaste vos o los entrenó _Doitsu_?

-Kesesese~ yo entrené a Aster pero West entrenó a Blackie y a Berlitz. - Explicó mientras se alejaban de la casa con calma.

-Te tomas el entrenamiento tan enserio como _Germania_ ¿Cierto?

-Claro ¿Quién crees que le enseñó todo lo que sabe a West? El no es tan asombroso como yo, pero algo heredo de mi genialidad.

-Yo creo que _Germania_ si es muy genial.

-¿Quieres mucho a West, verdad?

-Si, mucho.- Afirmó alegremente mientras distraía su mirada con las hermosas vistas que ofrecía de si misma la ciudad de Berlin. -Ah, por cierto, Prussia, ayer le di mi regalo a Alemania por la reunificación pero no pude darte el tuyo porque te habías ido y después me distraje.

-¿Ita-chan? ¿Me compraste un regalo?- Preguntó sorprendido y emocionado como un niño, acercándose al chico mientras miraba curioso su rostro. -¿Y qué es? ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, _Germania_ me dijo que tu escribes diarios asique pensé que esto sería buena idea.- Comentó sacando de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo plateado con un moño azul. Cual un niño en navidad, Gilbert se abalanzó sobre el objeto arrancando el papel para encontrarse un cuaderno de tapa dura, forrado de cuero como si se tratara de una agenda y un estuche alargado que contenía una fina pluma de color azul marino.

-¡ITA-CHAN! ¡GRACIAS! - Sin ceremonia abrazó al chico contra él, quien correspondió con la misma alegría mientras los perros movían la cola a su alrededor, inquietos y curiosos por esa actitud cariñosa entre ambas personas.

-Me alegro que te gustara, ve~ no sabía que regalarte.

-Es perfecto, Ita-chan, tan asombroso como yo.- Aseveró despeinandolo exageradamente con una mano. -Justo estaban por terminarse las hojas de mi diario actual y pensaba ir a comprarme otro.

-Que bueno, yo no tengo diarios pero si tengo muchos dibujos.- Explicó el país menor con una sonrisa. -¿Qué escribes en tus diarios?

-Escribo todo lo que hago en mis asombrosas aventuras de todos los días.- Exclamó con orgullo. -Si quieres puedo mostrarte alguno un día de estos, tengo cientos, pero vos tendrías que mostrarme algunos e tus dibujos. Sería un intercambio justo.

-Si, claro, eso sería muy divertido.

Reanudaron su caminata hasta llegar al bello parque Tiergarten, donde Italia se tiró a la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras Gilbert soltaba a los perros para que corrieran un poco y luego se dejó caer no muy alejado del italiano, recostándose boca arriba en el pasto mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Sabes la historia de este parque, Ita-chan?- Preguntó sin perder su perpetua sonrisa arrogante.

-No ¿qué historia?

-En el siglo XVI los nobles prusianos y yo veníamos a cazar aquí, era nuestro centro recreativo privado hasta que el viejo Fritz decidió hacerlo un parque publico.- Explicó alegremente.

-Ya veo, este lugar te debe traer recuerdos ¿Verdad?

-Si, asombrosos recuerdos kesesese~

Italia sonrió y al ver el cuaderno que le había regalado al germano tirado en el suelo entre ellos, se estiró para alcanzarlo, tomó la pluma que lo acompañaba y abrió la tapa para dar con la primera hoja en blanco. Él lugar era hermoso, dese donde estaban podían ver la casa de las culturas del mundo y Gilbert se veía muy relajado, le parecía algo lindo que dibujar y sin entretenerse más comenzó con los trazos, pasando su vista del cuaderno a su modelo y el paisaje que estaban inspirandolo para poder continuar con su tarea.

Extrañado de escuchar tanto silencio, el prusiano comenzó a pensar que quizás Feliciano se había dormido asique se incorporó para girarse a verlo. No era buena idea que el chico tomara una siesta al aire libre, estaban a 5 de octubre, el otoño ya se hacía sentir y las temperaturas estaban cada vez más bajas, no quería que Italia fuera a enfermarse, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrarlo roncando lo encontró concentrado en el que era su nuevo diario y arqueó una ceja. -¿Ita-chan? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ah? ¡No, no, vuelve a recostarte Prussia!- Pidió al alzar la vista y encontrarse al albino sentado y girado en su dirección.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Solo hace lo que te pido, _prego_ , Prussia.- Insistió mirándolo con algo parecido a un puchero y el hombre de rojos ojos no pudo negarse, volviendo a su antigua posición con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Italia estaba dibujándolo? No podía sentirse más que alagado si era eso lo que estaba pasando, ese iba a ser el diario más asombroso de su colección si lo primero que tenía plasmado en él era un dibujo de si mismo hecho por las lindas manos de Italia del Norte.

Sabía que no era muy asombroso de su parte, pero no podía estar más agradecido de que su pequeño _bruder_ fuera un adicto al trabajo, gracias a eso podía estar pasando la tarde con la lindura castaña que estaba a unos metros de él. Ya había decidido que no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos se hicieran más obvios y que tampoco iba a intervenir entre el amor que ese par de tontos se tenían y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar de una buena vez.

Bueno, Alemania lo había intentado y había salido terriblemente mal ¿Un anillo de tomate? ¿De donde habría salido su _Bruder_ tan abominablemente torpe en cuestiones del amor? Y pensar que el mocoso tenía el descaro de llamarlo a él pervertido, como si no supiera la exorbitante colección de porno que el rubio tenía escondida en su armario y bajo su cama. Era algo un poco contradictorio, estaba bastante seguro de que su hermanito era virgen, y por sobre todo era muy tímido con las demostraciones de cariño y el contacto físico, pero tenía una mente tan maquiavelica como la suya en lo que a lo sexual refería, en serio no encontraba motivos en su cabeza para que West se contuviera de saltarle encima al lobo vestido de corderito que era Veneciano. Porque eso era otra cosa, Feliciano era la cosa más linda y adorable que habían visto sus ojos, pero no por nada se rumoreaba que en un mundo perfecto los amantes eran Italianos, así como él no dudaba de la castidad de Alemania si dudaba de la de Veneciano, de hecho estaba bastante seguro de que algunas de las cosas aparentemente inocentes que el chico hacia con su hermano, cómo por ejemplo meterse desnudo en su cama, no eran más que intentos de seducir y avispar a su siempre correcto hermanito.

-Ya esta~ - La cantarina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Quieres ver el dibujo, Prussia?

-¡ _Ja, Klar_! - Acercándose a él, se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras el talentoso artista le mostraba el dibujo hecho en tinta negra. Era impresionante, muy impresionante. Ocupaba toda la hoja, los arboles, el pasto, las sombras, él mismo tirado en el suelo, a pesar de estar hecho solo con tinta negra el dibujo se veía tan real que era como si pudieras meterte en él y en la parte inferior se encontraba la firma del país autor de semejante obra de arte. -Wow, en serio tienes mucho talento, Feli.

-¿Te parece? Siempre me gustó mucho dibujar, el lugar es tan bonito que me dieron ganas de retratarte.

-Se refleja toda mi asombricidad, es perfecto Feli.

- _Grazie ~_

Volvió a despeinarlo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el rulo que asomaba de su cabeza cuando vio a los perros correr hacia él, osiqueandolo en busca de atención y se decidió a jugar un poco con ellos antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa, Feliciano se iría temprano ese día asique no podían entretenerse mucho más. El camino a casa fue tranquilo entre triviales charlas sobre lo que el chico planeaba hacer para la cena con sus hermanos, sobre la relación que Romano y Antonio sostenían, sobre cuando sería la próxima visita y una vez en su hogar, tras dejar a las perros en el patio y guardar el diario se encaminó a la oficina de su hermano, entrando sin tocar como ya era su costumbre.

-West, Ita-chan ya se va, ven a despedirte.

-¿Ya? ¿Pero que hora es?- Preguntó el rubio dejando los papeles que había estado revisando sobre el escritorio.

-Si, _bruder,_ ya son las cinco y media de la tarde. - Le indico lo obvio, señalando el reloj kuku que había en la habitación. -Te abstraes del mundo cuando trabajas West, eso no es sano ni nada asombroso.

Ignorando los reclamos se levantó del asiento, y estiró un poco su agarrotado cuerpo. -Bien, vamos.- Acepto saliendo juntos en dirección a la entrada donde Italia ya los esperaba con una sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos hacia ellos casi con flores y estrellas brotando de él y su sonrisa.

Los germanos se miraron entre ellos y Prussia palmeo la espalda del menor empujándolo en dirección al castaño para que fuera el primero en despedirse. Alemania trastabilló un poco, pero aun así se acerco al chico agachándose para besar sus mejillas, recibiendo a cambio un gesto un tanto humillado. Era vergonzoso para el castaño que el rubio tuviera que inclinarse tanto para saludarlo.

-Te veré pronto, _Germania._ \- Se despidió, teniendo que ponerse de puntitas para abrazarlo y besar sus mejillas, internamente divertido por lo rígido que el rubio se ponía en momentos así y luego se giró a Prussia con quien compartió un abrazo más efusivo y otro par de besos amistosos. -Cuídense, y vengan a mi casa un día de estos a comer, a _fratello_ no a molestarle.- Dijo antes de salir de la casa, corriendo alegremente hacia el portal.

-¡Ve con cuidado, Ita-chan! ¡Te iremos a visitar pronto!- Se despidió Gilbert agitando un brazo, aunque él y su hermano dudaban mucho que a Romano pudieran no molestarle sus presencias en su casa.

-¡Y no te distraigas con los gatos callejeros, Italia!- Regañó en voz fuerte el de ojos azules, siendo olímpicamente ignorando por el italiano que ya se alejaba mientras tarareaba distraidamente, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y deteniéndose para dedicarle un _"Ciao, Bella"_ a una mujer que caminaba por la vereda de enfrente, haciendo que el alemán soltara un resoplido fuerte y resignado, llevando una mano a masajear el punte de su nariz. -No tiene remedio.

-Kesesese~ Bueno, pero así de atolondrad te gusta ¿No es cierto, _bruder_?- Preguntó Prussia con la maliciosa intención de molestarlo.

- _WAS?_ ¡ _Bruder_ , no digas tonterías!- Regañó en un grito a viva voz mientras cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo con las mejillas acaloradas.

-Vamos, West ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? - Inquirió entre risas llenas de travesura.

- _Burder_ , Italia y yo somos amigos.- Le aclaró como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, pausando la voz y remarcando las palabras.

-Kesesesese~ Seh, muy amigos... West e Italia estaban sentados en un árbol~~ - Comenzó a canturrear teniendo que correr por su vida segundos después cuando la enorme mano de su hermano se abalanzó sobre él.

- _Halt den Mund!_ \- Resonó su grito por toda la casa. - _Preussen!_

Antes de que el rubio pudiera poner sus manos sobre su desgraciado hermano este se había encerrado bajo llave en su cuarto. Un día de estos iba a envenenarle la cerveza, sin embargo, lo que más lo atormentaban de sus burlas es que tenían mucho de verdad. Después de mucha meditación y leer unos cuantos libros que en realidad no le habían servido de mucho, se había logrado aceptar a si mismo que los sentimientos que tenía por el menor de los Italia no eran solo amistad. Después de hacer el ridículo ese san valentin con flores, cena y anillo de por medio había tenido que repensar seriamente todas sus emociones, algo en lo que no era precisamente bueno.

Italia le había confesado que una vez había estado interesado en otro hombre, que se había besado con otro hombre y aunque sintió algo de celos también sintió alivio, quizás no era tan descabellado pensar que si tenía posibilidades con el chico, aun así no encontraba la forma de exponerle su sentir a Feliciano, aunque odiara tener que hablar de esos penosos temas lo cierto es que necesitaba un concejo, el problema radicaba en que hablar con Prussia era por lejos la peor de sus opciones, que se reducían a él, Japón o Austria y en realidad las otras dos hasta parecían peor elección que su hermano.

Resoplando regresó sus pasos a su oficina, aunque concentrarse en el trabajo sería complicado cuando en ese momento lo único que rebotaba en su mente era el alegre rostro de Veneciano. Quizás ya era hora de poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, necesitaba un plan de acción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba, sentando en la barra del bar, perfectamente acicalado y con la cuarta cerveza de la noche en su mano. La música era fuerte y jovial, los cuerpos en la pista improvisada de baile se apegaban entre sensuales movimientos y él llevaba un rato mirando su alrededor en busca de una presa. Si, hacia dos o tres semanas que no salía a buscar a alguien con quien saciar su carne, aun tenía frescas en su piel y en su mente las caricias de Feliciano y necesitaba apagar ese incendio que el chico había iniciado sin proponerselo.

Volvió a llevar el vaso a sus labios, probando otro poco de ese adictivo sabor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos reparaban en un chico joven, de quizás unos veinte o veinticinco años que se paró no muy lejos de él contra la barra, pidiendo en un alemán un tanto deficiente una cerveza, él chico era castaño de piel morena y ojos negros, no muy alto pero tampoco bajo, llevaba las orejas perforadas, ropa ajustada y aparentemente era bastante avispado porque no demoró mucho en sentirse observado y girar su mirada a él, devolviendole el escrutinio poco disimulado antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y alejarse con un guiño de ojos y su cerveza en la mano camino a la pista, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Perfecto, atractivo y dispuesto, como le gustaban a él. Levantadose de su lugar en la barra, apuró lo que le quedaba en el vaso y siguió al muchacho que más tarde por su acento y su nombre sospechó que era latino, cosa que confirmó después cuando el joven le dio una escueta explicación sobre su vida, algo de ser un estudiante becado que estaría viviendo en Beril por unos meses. La verdad poco le interesaba, pero tenía que fingir una mínima de empatía si pretendía que esa noche tuviera un final feliz.

Entre bailes, roces indecentes, besos que subían de intensidad tan rápido como la espuma de la leche hervida, terminaron por salir juntos del bar y adentrarse en un hotel de amor no muy alejado.

Amantes de una noche había tenido cientos sino miles durante su larga vida, tenía un libido y una resistencia que muchos hombres y naciones envidiaban, ni hablar de sus cinco metros, antes de darle tiempo a pensar a ese pobre diablo que esa noche sería su amante ya estaba arracandole la ropa mientras lo apresaba con su cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

Se arrancaron las ropas sin ternura, llegaron entre tropezones a la cama y dos pares de manos inquietas recorrían todo lo que el contrario tenia para ofrecer. Gemidos, jadeos, respiraciones agitadas y maldiciones en español cortaban el aire junto a los chirridos de la cama que estaba siendo maltratada bajo sus cuerpos.

No había delicadeza, había dientes, había uñas, había saliva, había deseo puro y carnal, y como una ronda no bastó para saciarlo, tras un rato entre apacibles charlas poco relevantes la chispa volvió a encenderse y el tornado de lujuria volvió a arrasarlo todo, desterrando la cordura por un rato y dejando que los instintos tomaran el protagonismo de sus acciones.

Con el cuerpo satisfecho, después de una noche de necesitado buen sexo, Gilbert fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado contra la ventana. El cuerpo del joven descansaba desnudo entre las mantas, y podía escuchar su apacible respiración, sin embargo sentía un desagradable sabor en la boca.

Siempre había sido así, siempre buscaba a cualquier fulano de tal para pasar una noche divertida, para tener un buen polvo y luego seguir con su vida, había tenido sus líos también con algunas naciones, con Francia por ejemplo o en sus épocas de imperio había llegado a tener algún que otro acoston interesante con Inglaterra, que vestido de corsario admitía que se veía bastante excitante y que en la cama podía ser bastante menos caballero de lo que le mostraba al mundo en su vida cotidiana pero esta vez sentía un vació desagradable, había fantaseado en su mente mientras tomaba a ese tal "Kevin" que quien tenía bajo su cuerpo era al pequeño Veneciano y por un segundo se había hasta casi creído sus propias mentiras.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, estaba seguro de haber susurrado el nombre de Feliciano al momento de acabar en la segunda ronda y ante ese recuerdo frunció el ceño, apretando con fuerza desmedida el filtro del cigarrillo mientras lo apartaba de sus labios.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por permitir que su autocontrol estuviera fallando tan patéticamente. Italia siempre le había parecido lindo ¿Pero en que momento había llegado a este punto?

Dejó a su mente viajar entre recuerdos relativamente resientes y dejó a su mente perderse en uno de ellos, uno que parecía ser de los que más resaltaban y que dejaba a su pecho vació sentir una calidez casi abrumadora.

 _Desde hacía varias cuadras que lo sentía, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, era como si le estuvieran respirando en la puta nuca y ya era más que suficiente, no estaba de humor para tolerar a ningún imbécil con la tonta intención de asaltarlo a él, al asombroso Prussia. Dobló en la esquina y esperó semi escondido a que el incauto apareciera, con la mejor cara de psicópata de su increíble repertorio. Ese pobre diablo iba a mearse encima del susto._

 _Cuando vio la silueta acercarse salió del todo y alzó la voz en un tono bastante más amenazante que el de su pequeño hermanito. -Was ist dein Problem?- Inmediatamente se arrepintió, su rostro se deformó en una mueca al ver a Italia ahí, parado frente a él, temblando y a punto de llorar. ¿Qué a punto? Apenas intentó dar un paso el chico comenzó a llorar entre fuertes berridos. -¡Ita-chan! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise asustarte!_

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Prussia no me golpee, haré lo que sea... no, no, no... - Tartamudeaba entre llantos el menor._

 _-Italien, tranquilo, tranquilo, no voy a golpearte.- Se apresuró a decir, cerrando la distancia que los separaba y tomando sus mejillas entre ambas manos, sintiéndose totalmente culpable mientras le secaba las lagrimas. -Ey, tranquilo, ya, ya, pensé que eras algún tonto que intentaba robarme ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome? - Preguntó entre curioso y sorprendido mientras un poco más relajado, notaba que el chico se calmaba por las leves caricias que le prodigaba._

 _-Perdón, Prussia, pero es que te veías triste estos últimos días, estaba yendo a visitar a Alemania cuando te vi caminando con mucha cara de estar mal y me preocupe.- Explicó de forma un tanto atropellada pero luego le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. -Me dio curiosidad ver a donde ibas y empecé a seguirte._

 _-¡Awww... Ita-chan estaba preocupado por mi! No te preocupes Italien, nada puede pasarle al asombroso yo.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba contra él entre leves risas y de forma más bien fraternal besó su frente, alejándose después al ver que el chico volvía a su alegría habitual ¡Y menos mal que lo hacia! Iba a sentirse terrible si después de eso Italia le temía o iba corriendo con Deutschland llorando para decirle que él lo había amenazado, eso podían ser graves problemas entre él y su bruder._

 _-Si, me preocupas Prussia, somos amigos.- Afirmó con despreocupada alegría. -¿Pero a dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?_

 _¡Nhg! Que problema, lo pensó por unos momentos, en realidad si había estado decaído, los últimos días no habían sido nada asombrosos y ese día en especifico no lo había sido pero para nada. Había tenido horribles pesadillas, horribles, no había logrado dormir y eso podía notarse en la bolsas levemente obscuras debajo de sus ojos irritados por la falta de descanso._

 _Su idea al salir de casa era pasar un poco de increíble tiempo de calidad consigo mismo, ya que él era la mejor compañía que podía haber, y claro... También quería ir a visitar a der Alte Fritz, lo necesitaba, hacia tiempo desde la última vez, bastante tiempo, y las pesadillas y el dolor que lo estaban acosando desde comienzos de esa semana eran lo que lo había impulsado a tomar finalmente la decisión de ir, solo claramente, pero ahí estaba él._

 _Italia lo miraba con esa expresión que ponen los perritos callejeros como diciéndote "Llévame a casa contigo, por favor" y entre fastidiado y resignado rascó su nuca con una mano. -Bueno, esta bien puedes venir conmigo, Ita-chan.- Aceptó finalmente, dedicándole otra de sus grandes sonrisas. -Te permitiré ser bendecido con mi fabulosa presencia. - Y ante su pose, ridícula a decir verdad, Italia aplaudió un par de veces subiendo aun más su ya de por si inflado ego. Se había encontrado al chico y ya se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado en primer lugar._

 _En silencio, o al menos él estaba en silencio, comenzaron a caminar, Italia iba cantando bajito. No fue mucho trayecto después cuando Gilbert se debuto para comprar un ramo de flores bajo la atenta, curiosa y confundida mirada del menor._

 _-Ita-chan, vamos a entrar a un cementerio asique es mejor que dejes de cantar. - El chico asintió un poco sorprendido pero se mantuvo callado y serio._

 _Caminaron por entre las tumbas con gran respeto y finalmente frente a una de ellas, enorme y bellamente cuidada aunque claramente antigua, se detuvieron. Gilbert se agachó, clavando una rodilla en el suelo para dejar con cuidado sobre el sepelio el ramo de crisantemos blancos y cerrando sus ojos se persigno, sintiendo un movimiento a su lado entreabrió los ojos apenas para notar que Veneciano estaba haciendo lo mismo, arrodillado a su lado y tras persignarse, juntó sus manos en pose de rezo. Con una muy discreta sonrisa le siguió escuchando atento y con una sensación totalmente nostálgica cuando el chico recitaba una antigua bendición en latín, un padre nuestro y otras frases que él, con el todo el respeto que su querido Rey merecía, contestaba. Luego se formó el silencio y se permitió tener un momento de intimidad en su mente con el viejo Fritz, pidiéndole como muchas otras veces que cuidase de él, y además, disculpándose con él por motivos que solo él conocía._

 _Después de casi veinte minutos, Gilbert se paró firme frente al imponente epitafio y susurró quedamente para si mismo:_ _ **"Gott mit uns"**_ _quedándose callado después de eso._

 _-Gilbert.- Llamó de forma casi temerosa el castaño. -Esta es la tumba de... de Federico II el grande ¿Verdad?_

 _Giró el rostro a él, ligeramente sorprendido pero luego le sonrió. -Si, lo es, aquí yacen los restos de Friedrich der Grosse._

 _-Es... ¿Es su aniversario luctuoso?- Se atrevió a susurrar un tanto nervioso._

 _-No, no aun, es en varios meses... el viejo Fritz nos dejo un 17 de agosto de 1786, pero aun así quería venir a verlo. - Explicó de forma calmada, apreciando que el chico estuviera conteniendo toda su hiperactividad para permanecer junto a él en silencio, pero entonces lo notó agacharse y apoyar despacio sus manos sobre la fría y gastada lapida de piedra._

 _-Prussia... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Ya la estas haciendo, Ita-chan, pero si, pregunta lo que quieras que el asombroso yo siempre tiene las mejores respuestas Kesesesese~_

 _-¿Por qué aun sigues vivo?_

 _Bien, esa era la última pregunta que esperaba recibir del pequeño y dulce Italia del Norte, jamás en hubiera imaginado ese cuestionamiento pero podía escuchar en su voz que no estaba intentado insultarlo, no estaba despreciando su existencia como otros países si hacían, se lo veía decaído pero parecía que era por otro motivo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres, Ita-chan?- Decidió cerciorarse._

 _-Tu país desapareció, tras la guerra te disolvieron de forma decisiva en 1947, Königsberg ahora es parte de Rusia, otro gran trozo de tu territorio ahora le pertenece a Polonia... Sucedió el gran genocidio Prusiano... Debiste haber muerto en la guerra ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí, vivo, bien, aun y cuando ya no eres una nación?- Formulaba la pregunta como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, en un tono suave y casi ausente._

 _Él solo sonrió, entendía la duda del chico. -Fue doloroso ¿Sabes?- Comentó escuetamente y disculpándose de nuevo con su Rey sacó de su chaqueta sus cigarrillos para encender uno de ellos. -Imaginatelo como si te arrancaran los miembros, como si rasgaran tu piel en gajos pero todo es por dentro, no me falta ninguna extremidad, estoy entero, o virtualmente entero, porque de cierta forma es cierto que me desmembraron. - Pudo ver el rostro horrorizado del italiano girando en su dirección y exhalo con calma un voluta de humo. -Es agónico, pero Prussia y Alemania siempre fueron tan unidas que llega un punto en que nuestra historia es casi imposible de diferenciarse, yo soy parte de Alemania ahora. Por eso sobreviví.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Por eso soporté al ruso del diablo hasta que finalmente el muro cayó y pude volver, me mantuve con vida porque no iba a morir así.- Afirmó seriamente. -Ludwig aun hoy planea devolverle oficialmente el nombre de Prussia a los estados de Berlin y Branderburgo una vez consiga unificarlos, se discutió eso por ultima vez en el año 2009, y quiere reconstruir el palacio real de Berlin, donde residió mi monarquía en el año 1918. - Explicó con calma y una leve sonrisa. -West no me iba a dejar morir, ni aunque hubiese sido yo quien me rindiera, y también esta el pequeño y dulce Matthew, él tiene un estado que se llama New Prussia, y de cierta forma también esta ligado a mi, algunos de mis ciudadanos se establecieron ahí tras huir de la guerra, eso también me mantiene vivo, son partes que aun laten dentro de este cuerpo partido ¿Puedes entenderlo, Ita-cha-? ¿Ita-chan? - Preguntó sorprendido al ser atacado por un repentino abrazo de oso que los hizo caer a ambos, a él sentado sobre la grama y al chico sobre él, rodeando totalmente su torso mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho. -Ey, ey, calma Ita-chan..._

 _-Lamento haber preguntado algo tan personal.- Admitió en un susurro sin apartar su rostro de su escondite en el pecho del germano. -Pero en serio, en serio, en serio, me alegra que estés vivo ve~_

 _-¿Ita-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó incorporándose un poco hasta lograr sentarse un poco incómodo al sentir que el chico no pensaba soltarlo por ningún motivo._

 _-Te lo pregunté porque ya una vez... una vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aun era un niño, una nación fue a la guerra y prometió que regresaría.- Explicó tragando saliva. -Odio las batallas, odio las guerras, él abuelo Roma estaba cubierto de cicatrices que se veían dolorosas, se hizo tan grande que por eso desapareció, esa nación que te digo no me escuchó cuando le pedí que no luchara y... y pereció, él no regreso.- Explicó con sus ojos llenos e lagrimas. No era sus chillidos normales, sus llantos continuos, no, estas eran lagrimas reales, dolorosas como puñales que pueden rasgar la piel de solo mirarlos debido a su peligroso filo, era un llanto sentido y ahogado, uno que él podía percibir lo mucho que el pequeño lo había contenido. -Yo te pregunté eso porque necesitaba saber qué fue diferente, por qué vos si regresaste y él no y... y...- No podía seguir hablando, apretaba la chaqueta del mayor a su espalda con bastante fuerza._

 _-Feliciano, tranquilo.- Pidió de nuevo el germano, sorprendido por lo que el chico confesaba._

 _Sabiéndose pésimo para consolar a la gente, aun así lo intentó y acarició sus cabellos con una de sus manos de forma muy suave. -Llora si lo necesitas, pero ya no busques motivos, las naciones no somos del todo humanos pero compartimos varias de sus condenas, compartimos la capacidad de sentir, compartimos sus necesidades y compartimos su destino también, somos longevos si tenemos suerte pero no eternos.- Explicó con toda la calma que poseía. -No quería traerte recuerdos dolorosos yo a ti también, pero no te preocupes, puedes desahogarte, solo te pido que no te culpes por ese país que desapareció cuando eras pequeño, eran épocas duras... A veces... A veces las cosas pasan simplemente porque tienen que hacerlo._

 _Y simplemente se quedaron así, sentados en el suelo, el albino con el pequeño italiano sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, escondido en su pecho, arañando la tela de su chaqueta en su espalda mientras él se limitaba a marear sus cabellos castaños rojizos en medio de la paz de ese campo santo._

 _-Prussia..._

 _-¿Qué, Ita-chan?_

 _-En serio me alegra que no hayas muerto... por favor, no lo hagas nunca.- Pidió en un susurró agotado, antes de caer rendido por el agotamiento tras tantos minutos sacando de su pecho algo que llevaba años, siglos, agobiandolo._

 _Sonrió, sonrió mientras observaba ese rostro sonrojado, hinchado y húmedo, totalmente velado por la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia y con el pecho lleno de calidez ante esa última confesión y ese último pedido._

 _-West va a matarme si te llevo a casa así.- Con cuidado sacó un pañuelo de tela de los pantalones azules de su viejo uniforme militar y secó su rostro, tomándolo en brazos al estilo nupcial para poder dejar al chico descansar como correspondía en la cama de su bruder al llegar a casa, sonrojándose hasta lo indecible al notar que esa linda carita se acurrucaba en su pectoral derecho, murmurando cosas que él no llegaba a entender. ¡Jodidamente lindo era el mocoso!_

Salió de su ensoñación cuando un ruido en la cama le recordó en donde estaba, y notó que el cigarrillo se había terminado de consumir en su mano haciendo que chasqueara la lengua con molestia mientras arrojaba el filtro por la ventana y comenzaba a vestirse. Era hora de volver a casa, había dejado la habitación pagada asique no había nada más ahí que lo obligara a quedarse.

Ese día algo en él despertó, la ternura y el cariño que sentía por Italia ya existían antes de ese momento por por algún motivo intuía que las cosas empezaron a cambiar desde ese instante. Había estado vulnerable, Feliciano lo había notado y se permitió abrirse un poco con ese chiquillo, recibiendo a cambio aceptación, cariño y una demostración de confianza cuando el alegre Veneciano había decidido también abrirse a él.

Ya listo y en condiciones presentables salió del hotel para regresar a casa, entrando a hurtadillas para no despertar a su hermano que a semejantes horas estaba claramente dormido, entró a su habitación sin encender la luz y se desvistió con agilidad para poder meterse en su cama, permaneciendo estático en ella por varios minutos.

Esperaba que West fuera lo suficientemente listo y valiente como para dar el maldito paso con Feliciano, porque no sabía cuanto más iba a poder contenerse, cuanto más iba a poner refrenarse a si mismo y a sus sentimientos. Ludwig y Veneciano no eran más que amigos, eso hacia que una parte de él estuviera a la expectativa, tentado a dejar que su parte más baja se diera a la tarea de seducir al chico, de adueñarse de lo que deseaba porque el siempre conseguía lo que quería y técnicamente hablando Italia no tenía ningún compromiso con su hermano, técnicamente tenía vía libre. Necesitaba que se hicieran novios para tener un limite muy real que sabía que no cruzaría, pero con las lineas difusas como estaban no podía evitar pensar en que quería posar sus garras en esa tierna criatura.

Autogolpeandose la frente gruñó entre dientes, no, no, no, no debía dejar que esas ideas lo trastocaran, él era la persona menos indicada para hablar de morar y enseñar las maneras del buen ser, pero había limites que no debería cruzar, no quería traicionar la confianza de su hermano, no debía hacerlo, Ludwig era lo más importante en su vida, lo había dado todo por él y lo seguiría haciendo mientras pudiera.

Cansado, estiró una mano a su mesa de luz y tomó el diario que Italia le había regalado, lo abrió y observo en la penumbra el dibujo que lo recibió en la primera entrada como si se tratara de una portada, dando un suave suspiro mientras sonreía, no le molestaría volver a ser el modelo de ese niño. Con cuidado volteó la página y tomó la pluma.

 ** _Querido asombroso diario:_**

 _ **Hoy fue un día asombroso, el increíble yo hizo muchas cosas impresionantes como siempre, pero... No es algo tan asombroso de mi parte estarme enamorando de quien no debo otra vez. Nunca cambiaré.**_

 ** _Querido asombroso diario ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo ahogar este sentimiento?_**

 ** _Preussen._**

Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado, haciéndose un bollo en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, dormir hasta que esos estúpidos sentimientos decidieran irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara.

 _ **San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Jueves 18 de octubre del 2018.**_

Glosario:

Guten morgen: Buenos días. (Aleman)

Buongiorno: Buenos días (Italiano)

Italien: Italia (Aleman)

Bruder: Hermano (Aleman.)

Germania: Alemania (Italiano)

Fratello: Hermano (Italano)

Doitsu: Alemania (Japones)

Prego: Por favor (Italiano)

Ja, Klar: Si, claro (Aleman)

Grazie: Gracias (Italiano)

Was?: ¿Qué? (Alemán)

Halt den Mund!: ¡Cállate! (Alemán)

Preussen: Prussia. (Alemán)

Was ist dein Problem?: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Deutschland: Alemania (Alemán)

Der Alte Fritz: El viejo Fritz. (Alemán)

Gott mit uns: Dios con nosotros, fue el lema nacional del Reino de Prussia desde 1701 hasta la reunificacion Alemana y luego fue utilizado por Alemania hasta el año 1970.

Friedrich der Grosse: Federico el grande. (Alemán)

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, el curso de la historia parece un poco depresivo pero no todo es tan corta venas. ¿Qué les pareció? Ni pelota le dieron al primer capitulo, pero esta historia me esta gustando y quiero continuarla, por algún motivo desconocido las musas me iluminaron y me dieron inspiración para esto ¿Qué les parece? A mi me parece interesante aunque este muy mal que yo lo diga.

Acepto cualquier sugerencia, aun no me decido si la historia continuara siendo unilateral en cuanto a los sentimientos de Prussia o si Veneciano va a corresponderle, tengo una ligera idea pero necesito que ustedes me digan que prefieren a ver si eso me ayuda. - Y cambie el titulo de la historia porque el original era UNA MIERDA. Por cierto los datos históricos son reales, los investigue pero si alguno quiere corregirme algo o agregar alguna curiosidad que pueda ser útil a la historia bienvenido sea.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	3. Dudas y un plan de acción

**San Miguel de Tucumá, Tucumán, Argentina. 10 de Mayo del 2019.**

 **Capítulo 3: Dudas y un plan de acción.  
By: Sioa Shun Uchiha-san **

Había entrado en un espiral de decadencia, durante el día mantenía su mente ocupada haciendo lo de siempre, iba a molestar a Roderich haciendo alguna que otra travesura que le valía terminar corriendo por toda la casa de austríaco huyendo despavorido de su querida amiga Elizabetha y su temido sartén húngaro, ya se había ganado un par de buenos golpes, esa mujer era una bestia, estaba seguro de que ella tenía mucha más fuerza en su brazo derecho que varias naciones en todo su cuerpo, sino estaba haciendo eso dedicaba sus mañana a entrenar con rigurosidad, un hábito que años de milicia habían creado en él para luego dedicar algo de su atención al trabajo. Si, cierto, él ya no era una nación o mejor dicho ya no era el reino de Prusia, pero actualmente se podría decir que él era la representación de Alemania del este y como tal su hermano se encargaba de darle parte de trabajo, papeles que debía revisar, cosas que debía de leer y mantenerse informado del estado del país y tareas varias relacionadas a eso.

Sabía que su hermano le entregaba esos trabajos en parte para no tenerlo de vago parásito la mayor parte del tiempo y en parte porque quería darle algo con qué sentirse útil, Ludwig lo conocía, sabía que estar tanto tiempo simplemente haciendo nada era algo que lo volvía loco, podía parecer desde afuera que era una persona despreocupada y hecha solo para la fiesta y la diversión, pero no había llegado a ser uno de los imperios más prósperos de Europa por ser un maldito haragán, contrarío a lo que las malas lenguas dijeran era un hombre responsable, un excelente estratega y una persona culta con bastos conocimientos en diplomacia y política que lo hacían alguien digno de ser escuchado cuando daba su opinión en ese tipo de temas. Si, era divertido, si, gustaba de beber y armar grandes escándalos pero eso no quitaba que a pesar de ello tuviera la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros.

El problema radicaba en que en las noches, era cuando empezaba ese espiral de infortunio. Salía todas las noches, o casi todas las noches, a bares donde podía pasar desapercibido como otro común ciudadano en busca de alcohol y algo de compañía en su lecho, acabando las madrugadas en hoteles de amor con muchachos y hombres dispuestos a abrir sus piernas para él, un amante tras otro intentaba borrar la angustia que crecía en su pecho con cada sueño que atormentaba su descanso mostrándole el rostro de Veneciano en parajes inocentes o en desenfrenados y tórridos escenarios de lujuria y pasión desmedida.

Había pasado ya casi tres semanas desde la última vez que el Italiano dueño de su tormento había ido a su casa por última vez, pero eran comunes sus llamadas a la casa preguntando por su hermano con quien podía sostener una conversación durante escasos minutos gracias a la ocupada vida de Deutschland y en ocasiones, contadas ocaciones, había preguntado por su persona quien con disimulada inquietud tomaba el aparato para poder hablar con el castaño a veces hasta por dos horas algo que no ayudaba a que pudiera mantener la palabra que se había hecho a sí mismo de renunciar a sus sentimientos y olvidar al chiquillo. 

Las cosas no pintaban bien, Ludwig podía ser despistado en cosas relacionadas a interacción social, empatía y sentimientos pero no era ningún tonto y podía ver la preocupación que decoraba esos hermosos ojos claros cuando lo miraba, claramente Deutschland sabía que algo estaba inquietándolo, que él hecho de que casi no durmiera en casa no era algo normal o meramente azaroso, su protegido estaba continuamente mirándolo con esa expresión de "Quiero preguntarte que ocurre, pero no creo que sea correcto meterme", lo más cercano que habían tenido a una conversación sobre el tema era la que estaban teniendo en ese momento, aunque claramente el menor de los hermanos Beilschmidt no tenía idea de que lo que hablaban estuviera involucrado en lo más mínimo con las preocupaciones de su hermano mayor.

-La reunión será esta vez en Venecia.- Explicaba Ludwig, mientras cortaba la comida en su plato antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca. -Es un cambio de última hora, España no podrá ser la sede esta vez e Italia se ofreció a ofrecer su casa para esta junta ¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad?

-Claro, West, tengo el trabajo al día sobre las propuesta que me pediste para exponer esta vez.- Dijo de forma despreocupada, ignorando el pequeño escalofrío que trepó por su cuerpo al saber que viajarían a Venecia, donde se quedarían durante casi una semana mientras duraran las juntas del G8, serían cinco días en casa de Feliciano aunque quizás estaría en un hotel como siempre que tenían que viajar al país anfitrión que organizaría las reuniones durante la ocasión pero en cualquiera de los casos serían cinco días conviviendo con la causa de sus insomnios.

-Bien ¿Te encargarás de exponer esa parte?- Preguntó pragmático como siempre el rubio.

-Kesesesese ¡Ja, Klar! Voy a dejar a todos esos tontos impresionados con mi asombrosa labia. - Alegó entre risas bajas con una mueca arrogante bailando en sus labios pero la forma perdida en que su hermano miraba su plato lo hizo arquear una ceja. -¿Qué ocurre, West? No es solo la reunión lo que te inquieta ¿Cierto?- Consultó en un tono un poco más serio, cuando quería podía actuar como el hermano mayor que era.

El tenso alemán dejó caer sus hombros mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez. -Bruder… En realidad…- Titubeó, eso era extraño e hizo que todas las banderas rojas se sacudieran en la mente del albino, fijando la atención en el hombre frente a él. -Bruder, necesito pedirte un consejo.

La boca del mayor se entreabrió un poco y parpadeó con incredulidad unas tres veces antes de recostar su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras una baja risa escapaba de entre sus labios con completa diversión, cruzando finalmente ambas extremidades tras su cabeza subió su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda, con su mirada escarlata clavada en la de su hermanito. -Este día llegaría algún día ¿Qué consejo necesitas de tu asombroso hermano mayor, West? Vienes al lugar correcto, habla, te escucho miene schatze 

-Hablar contigo es inútil.- Reprochó rodando los ojos y levantándose para huir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. 

-kesesese, vamos, West ¡Dime! ¡No me dejes así!- Protestó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina. -Volverás a mi de todos modos…

Pensando en esas palabras el rubio volvió a su lugar masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos con hartazgo ¿Quién le había dicho a él que era buena idea discutir su intimidad con su hermano? ¡Sabía que iba a actuar así! Al menos aun no se estaban burlando, aun… 

-Te juro, Bruder, que si haces de esto un circo voy a envenenarte la cerveza. - Le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

-No serías tan cruel de hacerle eso a tu brude, vamos, west, cuéntale a tu querido y asombroso Gilbert lo que te ocurre.- Insistió, realmente picado por la curiosidad.

-Quiero confesarme a Italia y no sé cómo hacerlo, la última vez salió fatal y me niego a pedirle consejos a Francia, estaremos en Venecia por cinco días, Feliciano me ha comunicado que podemos quedarnos en su casa en lugar del hotel donde estarán los demás y creí que esta sería una buena oportunidad pero la verdad no sé qué hacer.

Fue como si un balde de aceite hervido cayera sobre su cuerpo, le costó un infierno en vida no modificar la expresión altanera de su rostro para no dejar ver sus verdaderas emociones. Si, eso era algo que en cierta medida se esperaba, algo en en realidad necesitaba que pasara, ya lo había pensado antes, todo sería más fácil si Feliciano y Ludwig fueran una pareja oficialmente eso impondría un límite que no se dejaría cruzar a sí mismo ni en veinte vidas, mientras ellos fueran simplemente amigos esa línea era difusa y todo él empezaba a reclamar enardecido que aprovechara la oportunidad, que usará sus encantos malgastados en amantes ocasionales para conquistar a esa hermosa nación que se había hecho de un lugar en su pecho pero que él tuviera que hacer de celestina era algo que no había contemplado. No había esperado que el rubio viniera a él por consejos románticos, pensó que su hermano se las arreglaría para hacer eso solo, para empezar el germano menor no era un hombre caracterizado por pedir ayuda.

-Bueno, bruder, me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo. - No sabía en que momento su boca se había abierto y soltado esas palabras, la mirada incrédula y confundida del rubio estaba animando a dar una explicación que sabía era imposible que pudiera expresar. -Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tienes que hacer solo, hombre, es seducción es un instinto básico Lutz o lo tienes o no lo tienes, es simple, por muchos libros que leas o por mucho que me pidas que te explique cómo conquistarlo o como confesarte nada de lo que te diga te va a servir, somos diferentes West, mis métodos no cuadraran contigo, lo que hiciste la última vez no estuvo taaaan mal.- Comentó mientras soltaba risitas bajas observando la expresión de parpados abiertos y labios separados el menor, completando la incredulidad con un ceño fruncido. -No me mires así, en serio no estuvo tan mal, claro si hubieras sabido lo que estabas haciendo y lo de el anillo de tomate si fue demasiado, pero podrías partir de ahí, al menos ya admites que tu no quieres a Ita-chan solo como amigo ¡Ya era hora!

-Bruder, no te entiendo.- Soltó finalmente con un largo y apesadumbrado suspiro. -Fuiste vos él que me dijo que me apurara con confesarme, pero ahora te niegas a ayudarme.

-Bueno, sos todo un hombre Lutz, hay cosas que tienes que hacer solo, Du bist miene schatze pero no puedo planificarte una confesión, es demasiado personal.- Alegó negando con su cabeza.

La expresión seria y concentrada de su hermano le dejó claro que estaba evaluando quizás demasiado las palabras que le había dicho y se sentía mal, se sentía un hipócrita, si, si, el discurso le salió tan perfecto que parecía sincero y todo, pero era un hipócrita ¡Un jodido hipócrita! Si Ludwig estuviera pidiéndole consejo para declararse a cualquier otra persona ya estaría metido con su hermano en su oficina desarrollando un plan de cinco etapas infalible para que el fulano cayera rendido a los pies de su hermanito, pero estaban hablando de Italia, y aunque su parte racional le decía que debería ayudar, que además eso era lo que estaba esperando para poner fin a su agonía una parte más primitiva y egoísta se negaba, se negaba a poner en bandeja de plata al objeto de sus románticos afectos para el disfrute de otro hombre, aun y cuando ese otro fuera su propia sangre, simplemente todo en él rechazaba la idea de ser partícipe activo en alejar a Feliciano de su lado para siempre.

Vio a Deutschland alejarse, con una mano en su barbilla mientras murmuraba entre dientes como siempre que estaba muy concentrado pensado en algo, al menos tenía razón en cierta medida entre todas las patrañas que había soltado para que el rubio lo dejara en paz. Él y West eran diferentes, podían parecerse en muchas cosas pero en otras era como agua y aceite, aunque no se viera a simple vista su hermano parecía ser ingenuo y dulce en cuestiones del amor, con detalles más típicamente románticos y quizás su confesión fuera de la mano de actos tiernos y palabras torpes, un hombre inexperto en artes amatorias y carnales pero con corazón puro y buenas intenciones.

Él en cambio era un zorro viejo y astuto, con experiencias varias y anécdotas que harían sonrojar a las bacanales de Dionisio, había estado enamorado antes, cierto que jamás había hecho llegar esos sentimientos a Roderich, pero conocía esa emoción y los estragos que hacía en él, sabía las cosas que era capaz de hacer y en las que fantaseaba hacer algún día por la persona que amaba, sabía de seducción, conocía los tonos de su propia voz que podían hacer temblar las piernas de quien fuera y no precisamente de miedo y en este caso específico, era muy consciente de que Feliciano no era la tierna oveja mansa que mostraba ser, no al menos en lo que a romance significa. Bueno decir que "lo sabía" era darse demasiado crédito, pero sospechaba que ese chico era de todo menos inocente una vez dentro de un cuarto con la puerta cerrada y la cama haciendo una invitación.

Si se permitía fantasear, podía imaginar una escena perfecta de cómo sería su declaración, con palabras tiernas pero sensuales, susurradas en el oído derecho de la nación más joven, avasallando su cuerpo con el propio para sentir ese calidez que emanaba del más pequeño, invadiendo su espacio, siendo demandante pero no intimidante, conociendo bien el límite entre seducción y acoso. Podía darse el permiso en su imaginación de idealizar la imagen de un sonrojado castaño, susurrando su nombre, no con nerviosismo sino con anhelo y esas pequeñas manos que acostumbraban a abrazarlo con inocencia ahora rodeándolo con deseo para cercarlo a su cuerpo, alzándose para alcanzar sus labios e inciar un beso que empezaría dulce pero se deformaria a uno hambriento en pocos segundos, su mente casi podía definir el sabor que tendría esa tierna lengua frotandose contra la propia en una danza erótica.

En ese momento salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el teléfono de la casa sonando estridente, cortando la quietud del aire con urgencia y obligandolo a levantarse para dirigir sus pasos al aparato.

-¿Hallo?

-¿Gil? Oh, mon ami, contigo quería hablar.- La voz cantarina con acento parisino se dejó escuchar del otro lado y el antiguo imperio esbozo una sonrisa ladina, que oportuno resultaba Francis cuando quería, de no ser por su interrupción su mente podría haber seguido ese hilo de peligrosas fantasías que no lo llevarían a nada bueno.

-Claro ¿Quién no querría hablar con el asombroso yo?- Preguntó con una risa escandalosa mientras se apoyaba descuidadamente contra la pared con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. -¿En qué puede ayudarte mi asombrosa persona, Francia?

-Adiviná quién está en Berlin, mon ami.- Contestó el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea. -Ven a recogerme al aeropuerto, Gil.

-¿Qué rayos haces aqui, Francis?- Preguntó con cierto desconcierto pero renovada energía, hacía ya tiempo, desde la reunión en casa de Austria que no se veía con su buen amigo asique no podía evitar estar contento por la visita.

-Vengo a verte, Allemangne me escribió para decirme que e venía algo extraño asique aquí vino tu querido Francia a levantarte el animo Mon cherrie.- Alegó risueño el rubio. -Me quedaré solo este fin de semana, asique ven a buscarme, vago.

-Kesesesesese, Bruder exagera pero bien, iré a buscarte, esperame que llegaré enseguida.- No le sorprendía que Deutschland hubiera llamado a Francis para levantar su ánimo después de notarlo decaído o extraño, era algo que su hermanito hacía normalmente cuando no sabía cómo preguntar las cosas o hablar con él, y si, ciertamente la expectativa de un fin de semana de desastre con el francés había hecho que olvidara todo el asunto de la próxima reunión y la inevitable confesión de Ludwig. Él y Francia se llevaban muy bien, se entendían bien, y el rubio aunque era un maldito dramático se preocupaba mucho la antigua ex nación, podía ser hasta asficciante cuando quería pero era algo que apreciaba, Francis era algo extremista, podía estar ahí indolente a todo o convertirse en mamá gallina de un momento a otro.

Dispuesto a ver al galo se vistió y tomó las llaves de la vieja Harley Davidson que tenía en el garaje encaminando su camino al aeropuerto internacional de Berlin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡KESESESESESE! - Las risas de un ya medio ebrio albino colmaron el ya de por si bochornoso bar mientras miraba al rubio sentado frente a él que hacía un puchero con sus ojos dramáticamente llenos de lágrimas, mientras apretaba un pañuelo bordado contra su pecho. -¿En serio te hecho desnudo de la casa? - Preguntó luego de ahogar las risas.

-Oui, me hecho cruelmente a la lluvia de Londres totalmente desnudo, Arthur puede ser tan cruel.- Alegó con fingido dolor acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. -Y yo que había preparado todo para esa romántica noche.

-Para ser el país del amor, tu idea de una noche romántica de aniversario apesta.- Alegó entre risas el albino. -No me sorprende que Inglaterra hubiera reaccionado así, además sabes que es un frígido de mierda ¿Cómo se te ocurre esperarlo desnudo en la cama rodeado de juguetes sexuales? Keseseses- Preguntó alegremente el hombre negando con su cabeza antes de terminarse el vaso de cerveza de un solo trago. -No te preocupes, Francis, se le va a pasar, siempre se le pasa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez si está enojado, no me habla. - Alegó aún pucheroso.

-Mientras no se desaten otros cien años de guerra porque eres un imbecil esta todo bien, se le va a pasar.- Insistió el de ojos carmín negando con su cabeza. -Lo de ustedes siempre fue así, sexo, guerra, amor, guerra de nuevo, sexo, guerra, y volvamos a empezar.

-Bueno, bueno, si, es verdad.- Alegó con una mueca en sus labios mirando a su amigo con cierta suspicacia. -¿Y vos? ¿Por qué Allemagne me llamó? - Preguntó más calmado, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa de vino.

-Nah, West exagera como siempre, él asombroso yo esta perfecto pasando un excelente tiempo de calidad conmigo mismo.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ludwig se escuchaba preocupado.- Insistió esta vez con algo más de seriedad, pero al ver la postura indiferente de su amigo decidió cambiar de tema -¿Vas a ir a la conferencia del G8?

-Si, iré, West quiere que me haga cargo de una parte de la disertación.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. -Asique iré a soportarlos a todos ustedes discutiendo como misses en un concurso de miss universo, con tiradas de cabello incluidas. - Se mofó con la sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, hacía tiempo no te cedía la palabra. - Comentó con cierta sorpresa.

-Bueno, ya ves, soy más que el secretario sexy que toma notas. - Contestó risueño, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se pedía otra cerveza.

-Ey, Gil ¿Seguro estas bien?- Insistió ya no sabía por qué número de vez desde que llegarán a ese bar, pero es que desde ese día en casa de Roderich que veía extraño a su amigo, y aunque le había preguntado a Austria el aristócrata se había negado a soltar palabra respecto al tema.

-Dejá de preguntar, Francia, estoy perfecto, Lutz solo exagera porque estoy saliendo de cacería más seguido y hace drama porque no duermo mucho en casa y ya, no es nada de qué preocuparse. - La mueca disconforme del galo le dejó claro que no le creía y resopló con desgano. -¿Y si no estoy bien qué? Es asunto mío, Francis, puedo hacerme cargo de mi vida.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas Gilbert, pero soy tu amigo y eso de que salgas de cacería seguido no es raro en vos pero si es algo raro que casi no estes durmiendo en casa.- Puntualizó con el ceño apenas fruncido. -¿Qué te aqueja mon ami? Hablas con Roderich pero no conmigo, eso es jodidamente cruel ¿Lo sabías? y el desgraciado encima no quiso decirme nada. - Argumentó mordiendo con nervios el pañuelo bordado que aún sostenía en su mano.

-Si no fuera doña chismes quizás te contaría algo.- Contestó venenosamente dedicándole una mirada afilada y de reproche, no quería que todo el mundo estuviera cuestionando cosas, eran sus cosas, sus problemas, sus mierdas, al carajo que no necesitaba niñeras. Estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, pero que éste insistiera en interrogarlo estaba mandando su buen humor al tacho de basura, al menos Roderich no había abierto su aristocrática boca, recordaría eso en el futuro.

-¡No soy un chusma!- Negó fervientemente mirando al albino con reproche. -Estoy preocupado, Gilbo, nada más, soy tu amigo.- Insistió nuevamente haciendo que el germano negara con su cabeza.

-Lo único que puedo decirte que es que…- Lo pensó unos segundos ¿Estaría bien contarle al francés? Sabía que era un maldito indiscreto, un metido y una dramaqueen de aquellos pero era verdad que era su amigo y en realidad Francis siempre lo había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado. Si, él era una persona solitaria, para ser honesto Francis, Roderich y Elizabetha era los unicos amigos de verdad que tenía, podría incluir a Antonio pero no, él no era alguien realmente cercano en realidad, lo quería y era buen compañero de juergas pero no era su verdadero amigo como los otros tres. Elizabetha iba a estar haciendo este mismo interrogatorio en breve si él no lograba presentarse con completa normalidad en la reunión. -Me enamoré.- Resumió con simplismo, encogiéndose de hombros ante la boca abierta del rubio. -Es unilateral, es solo eso Francis, una mera tontería así que dejemos el melodrama.

-Non, Non, Non, Mon ami… Exijo más explicaciones.- Decretó solemne, mirándolo con incredulidad. -¿Quién es? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Soy el país del amour, Mon Dieu!- Protestó airoso extendiendo sus brazos para darle más fuerza a sus palabras. -¡Puedo ayudarte!

-No necesito ayuda, Francis, olvidalo de una vez.- Ladró ya de mal humor, negando con su cabeza. -A menos que tengas una pildora magica que me haga borrar el sentimiento no necesito ayuda.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué? - Cuestionó nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. -¿En serio te vas a rendir sin pelear, Prussia? ¿Desde cuando tan cobarde? - Y ahí estaban las peores palabras que podría alguien decirle, su orgullo herido saltó en su pecho exigiendo una satisfacción en contra de quien había verbalizado la afrenta y con enojo se levantó de su asiento.

-¡El gran reino de Prussia no es ningún cobarde que huye! - Casi gritó mientras comenzaba a alejarse. -Regresate en taxi a tu mugroso hotel, me largo.

Impactado por la reacción del albino, Francis se quedó en su sitió, no había sido inteligente atacar así el ego del antiguo imperio pero es que como su amigo le fastidiaba esa tendencia autodestructiva del hombre de alejarse de quienes lo querían y negarse la posibilidad de amar. Él había visto por siglos el amor negado en los ojos rojos del antiguo conquistador cada vez que miraba a Austria, veía el dolor detrás de la fiereza en cada batalla que libraba contra el aristócrata por conflictos políticos y de territorio, había visto en silencio las solitarias lágrimas que el albino había derramado al haber tenido que levantar su espada contra Roderich cuando tomo Viena, sabía de la culpa que lo comía cuando observaba la espalda del pianista pensado en las cicatrices que él mismo había dejado sobre su cuerpo durante la época de las conquistas, y saber que ese solitario hombre estaba nuevamente enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía lo hacía sentir impotente, porque sabía que de nuevo el albino se mantendría a distancia sintiéndose insuficiente y no merecedor del amor de nadie. Él no podía permitir eso, tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer, por ahora se terminaría el vino y regresaría al hotel, al día siguiente intentaría solo divertirse con el germano y cuando volviera a verlo en la conferencia mundial intentaría recabar más información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ludwig estaba algo nervioso, llevaba horas días metido en su oficina, leyendo libro tras libro y revista tras revista con consejos para una buena declaración. Italia para él era un misterio, era muy difícil para él entender a la nación mediterránea y siendo él como era de malo con las demostraciones de afecto la verdad es que las preocupaciones de que una declaración pudiera ser la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba.

Cinco días, tendría cinco días para poder finalmente aclarar sus sentimientos pero sus inseguridades era muchas. Él no era un hombre inseguro en realidad, pero es que con Feliciano todas sus fortalezas flaqueaban y no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

Su hermano había dicho que lo de aquella vez en san valentín no había estado tan mal, quizás si hacía algo similar a menor escala las cosas estarían bien. Una cena en un restaurante sonaba romántico y según lo que había leído era un buen lugar para una primera cita, aunque también había leído que la confesión debería ser antes de la cita, había otras opciones como escribir una carta pero era malo con las palabras y le parecía poco valiente de su parte hacer algo así.

Otra de sus preocupaciones eran las extrañas actitudes que su hermano había estado teniendo, pero se sentía mejor al saber que tras la visita de Francia el albino parecía mucho más tranquilo y sus escapadas nocturnas ya no eran tan frecuentes. Le había sorprendido que Gilbert se negara a ayudarlo en todo el asunto de Italia, podría haber esperado que se burlara y lo molestara un poco antes de ofrecerle descabellados planes pero nunca imaginó que le negaría la ayuda con tanta seriedad. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento, pero intentaba ignorarlo, estaba hablando de su bruder después de todo, no podía pensar mal de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Germania! ¡Prussia!- Feliciano se había arrojado sobre ambos apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, rodeando los cuellos de cada uno con un brazo y quedando literalmente colgando de ellos mientras depositaba un beso inocente en las mejillas a su alcance. -Me alegra que llegaran bien, ve~

-¡Ita-chan! Si, si, no fue difícil llegar.- Con una mano Gilbert despeinó al castaño teniendo cuidado de no tocar el rulito que sobresalía de su cabeza mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Machos patata ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó agresivamente el mayor de los hermanos Italia bajando la mirada a las maletas que descansaban junto a ellos y frunció el ceño. -¡VENECIANO! ¿LOS INVITASTE A QUEDARSE AQUÍ?

-Si, fratello, ve~ Estarán acá hasta que termine la conferencia.- Dijo con indolente alegría tomando la maleta de ambos hombres, o intentándolo, queriendo llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

-Italia, te harás daño.- Suspiró con resignación Alemania al ver que el chico intentaba cargar con el equipaje y él mismo tomó ambas valijas con desgana. -Puedo llevarlas yo, no te preocupes ¿No le habías dicho nada a Romano sobre nuestra llegada? 

-No creí que a fratello le molestara. - Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad.

-¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA!- Gritó romano, más fue totalmente ignorado tanto por su hermano como por los dos "invitados" aunque Gilbert no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud hostil del mayor de los italianos.

-Vengan, por acá, les mostraré sus cuartos, ve~ Germanía puede dormir conmigo.- Invitó alegremente más el sonrojo en Alemania y la forma en que negaba con su cabeza dejaba claro que no iba a hacerlo además los gritos lejanos de Lovino también dejaban clara su negativa a que el macho patata durmiera con su hermanito.

Gilbert se dejó guiar por el pasillo hasta que Feliciano se detuvo señalando dos puestas. - Esas son sus habitaciones, esa es la mía y esa es la de mi fratello. - Comentó señalando las otras dos que estaban enfrente de las de sus invitados, y la puerta de allá es el baño.- Dijo señalando a una que estaba al final del corredor. -Pueden acomodar sus cosas, ve~ Fratello y yo haremos pasta.- Anunció antes de dejarlos solos. 

Prussia abrió la puerta de la derecha y tomó su maleta que Ludwig había dejado en el suelo. -Tomaré esta Bruder.- Afirmó alegremente entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ahora se sentía un poco atrapado, pasaría casi una semana con Italia durmiendo en el cuarto de enfrente, teniendolo cerca continuamente y no sabía cómo sentirse, una parte de él estaba alegre y otra sentía cierta incertidumbre. Ludwig haría su movimiento, lo sabía, su hermano había estado dejando estúpidos libros y revistas adolescentes con consejos románticos por toda la casa antes del viaje.

Con pesadez se sentó en la cama y abrió la mochila que había estado cargando en su hombro para tomar el diario que el dueño de sus pensamientos le había regalado. Con cuidado lo abrió y ojeo las pocas páginas que estaban escritas antes de tomar una pluma y suspirar.

 **Querido asombroso diario:**

 **Ya llegamos a Italia, Feli es muy amable y nos preparó dos habitaciones en frente de la suya, la verdad que aún no sé que voy a hacer.**

 **Las palabras de Francia rondan mi cabeza desde ese día ¿Realmente estoy siendo cobarde? ¿Debería intentar conquistarlo? ¿Tengo alguna mínima posibilidad? Últimamente no soy nada asombroso, esto se está convirtiendo en algo molesto. Intentaré dormir algo antes de la cena.**

 **Preussen**

Tras cerrar el cuaderno lo dejó sobre su mesa de luz y se recostó en la cama, lo había estado pensado, las palabras de Francis si que habían dejado la duda plantada en su pecho y empezaba a creer que debía hacer algo, pero antes de intentar nada quizás debía hablar con su hermano, lo amaba, era la persona más importante en su vida, empezaba a creer que debía ser honesto y decirle en la cara al rubio que él también quería a Italia y que no iba a entregárselo tan fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continuara.-

Glosario:

Du bist miene Schatze: Eres mi tesoro (Alemán)

Schatze: Tesoro. (Alemán)

Allemangne: Alemanía (Francés)

 **Notas del autor** : Hello gente ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Qué soy una conchuda? ¡Si, si! ¡Eso ya lo sé! En octubre hice este estúpido fic y acá estoy, publicando la conti cuando me sale de la argolla. Me disculpo por la demora, les juro que no es intencional, siempre demoro así de MUCHISIMO en las continuaciones, la verdad que escribo cuando tengo algo de tiempo, ganas e inspiración y esa combinación se da más o menos cada vez que se alinean los planetas, claramente no es algo frecuente.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído el fic y a las que han dejado un comentario, en serio lo aprecio mucho, me alegra que hayan disfrutado de esta cosa, este capítulo es corto, mucho más corto que el anterior, pero es que estoy un poquito complicada y pensando en como continuar esto pero creo que voy a seguir el consejo de FanFiker-FanFinal y dejar que la historia fluya a ver a donde llega. Por ahora estoy conforme con como va esto, no creo que alargue mucho la historia, pero veremos como queda, haré lo que mi retorcida imaginación me dicte.

Espero que no creyeran que había abandonado esto, no claro que no, no está abandonado, intentaré publicar la continuación antes de que termine el año (? Los quiero mis lectores, intentemos revivir un poco el fandom de Hetalia que honestamente lo extraño un poco.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	4. Sinceridad ante todo

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 14 de mayo del 2019.**_

 **Encrucijada**

 **Capítulo 4: Sinceridad ante todo.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Se había quedado dormido, tal como esperaba había pasado de largo toda la tarde y por poco se había saltado la cena sin embargo Italia había ido amablemente a despertarlo para informarle dulcemente que la pasta ya estaba servida.

-Gracias, Ita-chan.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, frotando su rostro con ambas manos con la intención de despejar su semblante adormilado después de la larga siesta. No acostumbraba a tomarlas, seguramente en la noche tuviera algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño después de haber dormido casi todo el día, su cuerpo iba a reclamarle al día siguiente de seguro cuando en plena junta estuviera totalmente agotado.

El joven castaño por su parte no pudo más que sonreírle. -Esta bien, Prusia, Ve~ Seguro estabas cansado por el viaje.- Alegó con tono cantarín y expresión serena, recayendo entonces en el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y con suavidad lo tomó en sus manos, sin perder nunca su sonrisa. -¿Estas usandolo?

Todo rastro de cansancio se desvaneció al ver con semblante pálido como el chico tomaba el diario y controlando el impulso estiró su mano para quitarlo de forma delicada de entre las de la nación menor. -Si, te dije que al que usaba antes ya casi no le quedaban hojas asique ahora estoy usando este, además es el diario más _awesome_ de toda mi colección.- Alegó soltando una risa que sonaba relajada, cosa que en realidad no era lo que sentía su dueño. Gilbert estaba de todo menos relajado, Italia no debía leer lo que estaba escrito allí.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso ladeando su rostro con expresión dudosa.

-Primero porque es mío, y todo lo que es mi es _awesome,_ segundo porque me lo regalaste vos y tercero porque tiene un dibujo del _awesome_ yo hecho por vos en la primera página.- Número, alzando sus dedos a medida que contaba las razones arrancando una alegre risa de los labios del hombre que le estaba causando insomnio sin saberlo.

-Ve~ Eso es genial, Prusia, me alegro que te gustara ¿Me dejarías leerlo?- Preguntó, tomando un poco desprevenido al germano, y al notar ese gesto incómodo en el rostro del albino, Italia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nervioso. -Dijiste que me dejarías leer alguno de tus diarios si te mostraba mis dibujos y ese tiene un dibujo mío.- Se explicó rápidamente con nerviosismo.

Adorable, lo que veía frente a si era simplemente adorable y tragando saliva guardó el cuaderno dentro de su mochila. Era difícil decirle que no al chico e interiormente se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando le ofreció semejante trato al castaño antes de abrir su boca y negar suavemente con su cabeza. -No puedes leer este, Ita-chan pero la próxima vez que vengas a casa de visita te daré alguno de los otros que tengo para que lo leas ¿Te parece bien?

-Ve~ve~...- Murmuró asintiendo con su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Bien, Ita-chan, ahora vamos a cenar que la pasta se va a enfri-

-¡MACHO PATATAS ALBINO, ESTÚPIDO _FRATELLO_ , BAJEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar el grito de Romano había llegado hasta ellos cortando totalmente el ambiente y el germano mayor no pudo evitar reír mientras se levantaba de la cama, alisando un poco las arrugadas prendas que vestía.

-¡Ya vamos, _fratello_!- Alegó el italiano menor asomando su cabeza por la puerta, hablando alto pero sin llegar a gritar como el oligofrénico de su hermano mayor.

Antes de que lo notaran ya estaban en el comedor, y con tranquilidad se sentó junto a Ludwig, mirando casi babeante el plato de comida hermosamente presentado frente a él. -¡Kesesese! ¡La pasta de Ita-chan es la mejor!- Afirmó mientras veía a los castaños sentarse frente a ellos, uno con gesto enfurruñado y el otro con su característica alegría.

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijeron los cuatro casi al unísono para luego proceder a comer.

-Mañana la reunión será muy temprano en la mañana ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de aquí al hotel donde será la conferencia, _Italien_?- Preguntó Alemania mientras fijaba su vista en el menor de los castaños.

-Una medía hora, _Germania.-_ Contestó despreocupadamente el muchacho.

-Entonces habrá que levantarnos un poco antes.- Dijo con convicción, como siempre, preocupado por su puntualidad.

-¡Tu no nos das órdenes, macho patata bastardo!- Reclamó Romano frunciendo el ceño. -Casi no puedo disfrutar de la pasta con tu cara de patata enfrente.

-Ve~...- Murmuró preocupado Feliciano, no iba a entender nunca porque su hermano era tan agresivo con todo el mundo, pero parecía tener especial repulsión por sus queridos alemanes.

-No intentaba dar órdenes, Romano, pero tenemos que levantarnos antes si queremos llegar a tiempo a la conferencia, además ustedes dos son quienes la dirigen esta vez. - Intentó explicarse el rubio.

Ignorando a los demás, Gilbert estaba disfrutando de su cena y alzó su mirada a Italia notando incómodo e inquieto y tomando la botella de vino la tendió hacia él con una sonrisa ladina. -¿Quieres un poco, Ita-chan?

-Ah, _gratzie_ Prusia.- Aceptó acercando la copa para que el mayor pudiera servirle distrayéndose un poco de las protestas del hombre a su lado.

-No les hagas caso, gracias por cocinar.- Le dijo alegremente y tras servirle la copa se sirvió a sí mismo, dejando la botella en la mesa sin prestar atención a los otros dos comensales. -Y gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí, Ita-chan, es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Ah, no te preocupes me gusta tenerlos aquí Prusia.- Afirmó encogiéndose apenas de hombros mientras tomaba la copa para dar un sorbo.

-¡ESTOY PINTADO ¿O QUÉ?! ¡PATATA ALBINA!- Chilló Italia del sur al notar que su hermano acababa de ser servido de vino y su copa seguía vacía. -¡NO TIENES MODALES!

-Ahora te sirvo yo, _fratello,_ ve~

Ludwig posó su atención entonces en ese detalle, Gilbert no era ni por asomo un hombre atento, tenía sus virtudes pero ser "educado" no era una de ellas y él lo sabía, su hermano era bastante descuidado y ahora que lo notaba en realidad él siempre había tratado a Italia diferente, ni siquiera a él le servía cuando comían juntos lo más cercano a eso era cuando le entregaba una lata de cerveza mientras veían un partido de football o algo similar a eso, nunca había recaído en esas acciones pero ahora con las protestas de Romano había logrado darle nitidez a ese detalle.

Pensándolo era un poco extraño que Gilbert pudiera ser tan condescendiente cuando se trataba de Veneciano, aunque no podía culparlo él mismo pecaba mucho de consentir al Italiano, es que era simplemente alguien fácil de querer e imposible de no ser considerado con él, ver ese rostro lloroso podría ablandar el corazón de cualquiera, sin embargo, aun así era algo extraño que llamaba su atención, le hacía sentir extraño y no sabría bien cómo definir ese sentimiento.

La cena había continuado su curso y antes de notarlo se había ofrecido a lavar los platos ya que los anfitriones habían sido quienes cocinaron y junto a él el antiguo reino de Prusia había accedido a secar y guardar los platos, claramente Italia del sur no había desperdiciado la ocasión para ridiculizarlos y decir cosas como que hacía le gustaba verlos, atendiendolos y sabiendo el lugar que les correspondía. Se encargaría de recordarse a sí mismo cada vez que pensara que Italia era ruidoso, que su hermano era una diez veces peor.

-Ve~ve~ _¡Germania, Prusia!_ ¿Quieren helado?- Dijo con inocente alegría acercándose a ellos moviéndose inquietamente mientras esperaba que le dieran su respuesta.

-Estoy casado _Italien,_ tenemos que acostarnos temprano para estar atentos la reunión de mañana y hemos estado paseando todo el día.

-¿Paseando?- Interrumpió Prusia mirando a ambos con una ceja arqueada ¿De qué se había perdido?

-¡Si! _Germania_ y yo fuimos a pasear por Venecia mientras dormías, Gil.- Explicó con una sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza. -Quise invitarte pero cuando fui a buscarte estabas dormido y no te quise despertar.

¡Perfecto! ahora maldecía su suerte, de no haberse quedado dormido podría haber disfrutado un poco más de la compañía del menor, seguramente Ludwig ya habría hecho algún movimiento, aprovechando la oportunidad de pasear solo con Feliciano por una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo.

-¡Oww, Ita-chan! Me habría gustado ir con ustedes.- Comentó usando ese infantil y casi irritante tono de reproche que ya tenía muy bien ensayado, formando un exagerado puchero en sus labios para acentuar el reclamo. -¡ _Bruder,_ no monopolices a Ita-chan! - Protestó con tono jocoso, cosa que hizo reír al artista entre ellos.

- _Germania_ no me monopoliza, Gil.- Defendió antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca juntando sus propias manos mientras se inclinaba un poco al frente para ver los rojos ojos del mayor de los germanos. -¡Mañana podemos ir nosotros a pasear después de la reunión! _Germania_ siempre tiene mucho trabajo con los papeles después de las juntas, ve ~ ve~ ¡Te mostraré Venecia!

Ahora tenía la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido de su hermano le dejaba muy claro que la sorpresiva respuesta del más bajo no era algo de su agrado. -¡Kesesesese! - Rió intentado disfrazar la propia incomodidad y ese suave calor en su pecho que se acentuaba al saber que él también tendría su momento a solas con el chico, aunque se suponía que no debería aceptar la propuesta, la mirada de Ludwig sobre él parecía estarle diciendo sin palabras que se negara pero sus propios deseos brotaron de su boca antes de que pudiera refrenarlos. -¡Me encantaría, Ita-chan!

-¡Genial! Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir yo tambien.- Expuso, acercándose dos pasos con sus brazos en alto, esta vez en dirección a la fornida representación de Alemania. -¡Abrazo! ¡Abrazo!- Exigió mientras se colgaba del cuello del hombre con sus pies apenas sosteniéndolo de puntitas.

Algo incómodo pero con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, Ludwig se inclinó un poco mientras de forma menos robótica que en antaño envolvía el cuerpo más pequeño con sus brazos recibiendo después un beso en cada una de sus mejillas - _Bouno notte, Germania._ \- Dijo relajadamente apartándose un poco y mirando con ilusión al rubio, esperando su parte del saludo.

Suspirando, Ludwig se inclinó, depositando un beso en cada mejilla del chico de forma suave. - _Gute nacht, Italien._

-Ve~~

Prusia no pudo evitar la punzada de celos y envidia, al ver la forma natural en que esos dos compartían esa clase de mimos tan íntimos, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo al reprimir el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios y en su lugar solo esbozó una sonrisa. - _Gute nacht, Ita-chan._ \- Se despidió también con tono alegre, más lo que vino después no se lo esperó, el castaño había soltado al hombre a su lado y girado sus pasos a él.

-¡Saludame bien, Prusia! ¡Abrazo! ¡Abrazo! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Exigió también parandose de puntitas para alcanzar el cuello del albino, aunque no era tan alto como Alemania seguía siendo más alto que él. - _¡Buono notte, Prussia!_ \- Saludó mientras posaba dulcemente sus labios en cada mejilla del hombre.

Un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de las pálidas mejillas del antiguo imperio y riendo suavemente correspondió el abrazo, apegándo un poco el menudo cuerpo contra el propio y sin apartarlo mucho le regaló dos besos a cada lado de su rostro. - _Süße Träume._ \- Le deseó con tono suave y tras esa despedida el chico se alejó tarareando y casi dando alegres saltitos camino a su habitación.

Tras terminar con todo en la cocina, ambos alemanes se encargaron de dejar las luces apagadas y se aseguraron de que ambas puertas estuvieran cerrados, o más bien tuvieron que cerrarlas, los descuidados italianos habían dejado todo sin llave antes de irse a acostar y finalmente subieron hasta sus cuartos asignados.

Gilbert se despidió de su hermano, y estaba por meterse en la habitación pero lo pensó mejor, giró el rostro a la puerta contigua, observando la placa de madera cerrada y tras suspirar tomó una decisión. Solo tuvo que caminar un paso para tenerla enfrente de su rostro y tocó solo dos veces antes de escuchar atentamente que el sonido de unos pasos se acercaban a su posición.

-No vas a dormir conmigo, _Italien._.

-Lamento decepcionarte, _Bruder_ , pero no soy, Ita-chan.- Aclaró con gesto burlesco al ver la mirada de enfado de su hermano transformarse en una sorprendida. -Necesito hablar contigo un momento.- Aclaró con seriedad, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el otro hubiera querido decir y sin esperar invitación entró a la habitación cerrando tras de si y dirigiendo sus pasos al otro extremo del cuarto, acomodándose junto a la ventana y abriendola para dejar entrar el aire.

-¿Qué necesitas, _bruder? -_ Consultó, extrañado por la actitud taciturna y seria que había adoptado el mayor.

-Siéntate.- No era una petición, el tono seco y tosco había sonado como una orden y tras pronunciarla, el prusiano sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos, golpeó dos veces la parte posterior sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda hasta que uno de los cilindros asomó y acercando la cajetilla a su boca, tomó el filtro entre sus labios para retirarlo del paquete, guardándolo después mientras tomaba el encendedor para prender su vicio.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido rehusarse, el de celestes ojos se sentó a los pies de la cama, cruzado de brazos mientras en silencio pero con reprobación el accionar de su hermano. No le disgustaba que fumara, estaba habituado a ello y él mismo había sido fumador por un tiempo así que no era quien para quejarse de ello pero si le parecía incorrecto que estuviera fumando dentro de una casa que ni siquiera era la suya sin tener al menos la delicadeza de pedir permiso, sin embargo se guardó sus quejas, no sabía que querría decirle Gilbert pero parecía un asunto importante, teniendo en cuenta que era muy contadas las ocasiones en que veía a su hermano con ese semblante serio y casi severo.

El prusiano por su parte se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de las primeras dos caladas de su cigarrillo, expulsando el humo por la ventana abierta en dirección a la fría noche antes de que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con los celestes del otro hombre en el cuarto, consciente del reproche que estos reflejaban por sus acciones y al mismo tiempo la inquieta curiosidad que parecía sentir el menor por su repentino pedido de hablar.

-Iré al punto.- Advirtió sin cambiar para nada su postura y tras recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del rubio llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a sus labios dio una profunda calada y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones antes de hablar. -No eres el único enamora de Feliciano. - Y tras soltar la bomba, exhaló un suspiro junto al tóxico humo del tabaco, que abandonaba su boca en un hálito cálido y quemante que dejaba sus labios resecos.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, ninguno se movía, ninguno hablaba, los segundos pasaban y el sonido de la braza quemando el lillo del cigarrillo era lo único que se dejaba oír junto a sus respiraciones pesadas. Ambos pares de ojos estaban clavados en los opuesto y aunque uno de los rostros permanecía casi inexpresivo el otro tenía un ceño fruncido que advertía que claramente podría avecinarse una catástrofe.

-¿Disculpa? - Finalmente habló el rubio, sin moverse, sin cambiar su faz, dejando a su voz sonar ronca y contundente.

-Lo que escuchaste, Lutz, no pensaba decirte esto y dejarlos seguir con su vida, pero no puedo hacerlo.- Aseveró, exponiendo su punto con la la voz llana e impasible. -No puedo simplemente sentarme a mirar como lo conquistas, lo lamento _bruder. -_ Añadió atento a cada reacción que su hermano intentaba reprimir. Los brazos cruzados de alemania se habían apretado aún más a su cuerpo, su espalda recta estaba tensa dejando marcar las formas de su cuello y resaltando sus venas por la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula, y se fijaba con atención las manos del menor estaban vueltas puños sometidos a tal presión que sus nudillos estaban comenzando a verse blancos, probablemente estuviera enterrando sus propias uñas en las palmas. -Lo intente, _bruder_ , no digo esto jamás pero sabes que te amo, no me interpondría en tu felicidad de forma deliberada, sacrifique mucho por vos y no me arrepiento de ello pero esta vez no voy a hacerme a un lado.

Los labios de Alemania empezaban verse pálidos por la forma en que los cerraba, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea que casi desaparecía y nuevamente los rodeó un insondable silencio. Observó como Gilbert continuaba fumando, mirando por la ventana con un gesto indefinido en su rostro, no podría ni aunque quisiera adivinar en qué estaba pensando su hermano, pero al notar que no se iba y que continuaba allí paciente, supo que estaba esperando alguna clase de respuesta de su parte.

El problema radicaba en que la única respuesta que su cuerpo parecía querer dar era un buen puñetazo en la cara del mayor. Había sospechado, pero se había sentido mal de creer que su hermano era capaz de algo así, como un imbécil había justificado las actitudes del albino cada vez que las notaba y ahora no podía evitar sentirse traicionado e ingenuo. No podía creer que Gilbert estuviera ahí, parado frente a él con una calma meticulosamente ensayada confesando abiertamente que él pretendía cortejar a Italia. Porque ese era el objetivo de la charla, Prusia estaba diciéndole que iba a intentar ser él el dueño de las atenciones del castaño adicto a la pasta.

-No te atrevas…- Finalmente pudo formular, separando sus resecos labios y sintiendo que su garganta tiraba dolorosamente al forzar a sus cuerdas vocales a pronunciar aquello y mantenerlas controladas para no escupir improperios. Estaba furioso y dolido, pero tenía frente a si un hombre que había sacrificado todo por protegerlo desde siempre, un hombre que lo había criado, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, un hombre que lo había respaldado para convertirse en un próspero país y en un buen hombre, alguien a quien pese a todas sus travesuras no tenía nada que reprocharle, le debía más de lo que ninguno de los dos jamás se atrevería a pronunciar.

-No esta vez, _bruder.-_ Contestó con simpleza dando una última calada al cilindro aun entre sus dedos para luego arrojar la colilla casi totalmente consumida por la ventana. -Seré egoísta, esta vez no te concederé lo que quieres tan fácilmente.- Decretó con el brillo escarlata de sus ojos ahora totalmente opaco. No lo hacía feliz tener que enfrentarse a Ludwig, lo miraba y veía al niño de cabellos despeinados que había tomado bajo su manto cuando era un país emergente, el que en las noches se aparecía en la puerta de su cuarto con el rostro serio pero sonrojado, sin atreverse a pedir permiso para dormir con él ni a reconocer que los truenos lo asustaban, lo veía y el dolor en esos iris celestes se clavaban en su pecho como puñales. -No voy a jugar sucio, si él me rechaza aceptaré gustoso que te ama, pero no voy a entregarlo sin pelear.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora?- Consultó finalmente con su voz colmada de reproche.

-Porque decidí que no voy a ser un cobarde, esta vez no quiero mirar en silencio como el hombre que amo se aleja. Iba a renunciar por la paz, pero no puedo hacerlo y no soy tan despreciable como para meterle una puñalada a mi hermano menor por la espalda.- Le aclaró con seriedad.

-Es lo que acabas de hacer. - Acusó con su voz ahora teñida de algo de rencor, no había logrado disfrazarlo, se sentía de esa manera, transionado.

-No, de haber querido podría haber seducido a Italia en cualquier momento a tus espaldas.- Le hizo notar. -Y, Lutz, yo no elegí enamorarme de él.- Le clarificó con dolorosa sequedad. -Solo quería decírtelo, advertirte y no mentirte. Las cosas son así, lo intentaré, pero insisto en que si él te elige a vos no voy a guardar rencor, soportaré el rechazo como un hombre y veré a dos personas que amo ser felices juntas ¿Puedo pedirte que hagas lo mismo?

Nuevamente el silencio. Ese silencio era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa, habría preferido en parte que su hermano dejara ver su lado violento, terminar a los golpes en el suelo sería menos trágico para él que soportar esa mirada llena de dolor, resentimiento y decepción clavada en sus ojos, acompañada de un vacío hiriente.

Sabía que no iba a recibir nada más, Ludwig no iba a decir nada más, asique con su frente en algo avanzó hasta el menor y pasó su mano por el engominado cabello, despeinado con cariñosa suavidad. - _Gute nacht, bruderherz. Ich liebe dich. -_ Se despidió, recibiendo a cambio estoicismo, Alemania no había ni volteado a mirarlo y no había correspondido en lo más mínimo a su gesto asique con la serenidad que no sentía se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando la voz del rubio se dejó escuchar.

- _Bruder.-_ Esa simple palabra había alcanzado para detenerlo con el pomo de la puerta en su mano. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos celestes el menor. - _Ich liebe dich auch_.- Aclaró asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. -Si él te elige, lo aceptaré.- Determinó finalmente, y la tensión que el cuerpo de Prusia había estado soportando se relajó un poco, permitiéndose regalarle una sonrisa al menor antes de asentir también con su cabeza. - _Gute nacht, bruder._

Tras esas palabras el albino abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, entrando después en la propia y una vez en la cama ya desnudo cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo derecho dejando una que risa baja escapara de entre sus labios. Su hermano no lo odiaba y había sido honesto, después de esa angustiosa conversación su cuerpo se sentía ligero y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. La risa subió dos tonos de volumen mientras se extendía la sonrisa por su cara. Se permitiría tener esperanza. Italia parecía corresponderle a su hermano, esa parecia una batalla perdida antes de empezar pero pelearia.

Era una oportunidad lo que tenía frente a él y pensaba tomarla, quizás las cosas no saldrían a su favor, estaba arriesgándose a eso ¿Pero que era la vida sin riesgos? Él, el gran reino de Prusia, siendo tan _awesome_ como era jamás se acobardaba, se sentía tan bien saber que ya no era un secreto, ya no sentía culpa ahora solo sentía emoción al pensar que por mínimas que fueran sus posibilidades ahora podría cortejar al castaño sin sentirse un desgraciado y quizás, solo quizás, podría ganarse el corazón del italiano.

Estirándose tomó el cuaderno que Feliciano le había regalado y se tomó un momento para apreciar el dibujo de sí mismo en la primera hoja antes de correr la páginas hasta llegar a la última entrada que había hecho ese mismo día al llegar esa casa.

 **Querido asombroso diario:**

 **Se siente tan asombroso saber que West no me odia, se siente asombroso volver a sentirse asombroso.**

 **Le dije la verdad, es genial no sentir la culpa en el pecho y mañana Feli me invitó a recorrer Venecia los dos solos mientras Lutz trabaja.**

 **mañana será un día asombroso.**

 **Preussen.**

Tras cerrar la tapa del cuaderno se recostó en la cama, no tenía sueño pero la conversación de hacía unos minutos había sido emocionalmente agotadora. Tras dejar puesta la alarma para el día siguiente cerró sus ojos y antes de notarlo había caído como otra víctima más de morfeo

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua, _Deutschland._ estaba recostado vistiendo solo su camiseta blanca de tirantes y sus boxers mientras miraba el techo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados con una mueca de tristeza y disgusto en los labios. No le agraba la idea de competir con Gilbert por Veneciano, pero no tendría opciones y su hermano tenía razón en algo, tampoco hubiera sido justo que él le hubiera pedido simplemente renunciar a una mínima posibilidad.

Italia era un misterio para él, siempre intentó entender si es que ese hombre sentía algo por él más allá de la simple amistad, intentado descifrar si sus actitudes eran meramente algo cultural que no comprendía o encerraban otras sentimientos e intenciones tras ellas y ahora mismo sus dudas se acrecentaban. Italia también trataba a Gilbert de una forma similar a la que hacía con él, solo tenía que restarle que no se metía en su cama desnudo y alguna que otra cosa más y la idea de que Feliciano pudiera sentir algo por su hermano hizo que su estómago se encogiera y que sintiera su pecho hundido como si en él hubiera dejado caer una piedra pesada. sin embargo admitía que si lo que le tocaba era, tal como lo había dicho su hermano, ver a dos persona que amaba ser felices juntas entonces lo aceptaría. Dolería, claro que dolería, pero lo aceptaría.

Ahora más que nunca necesita pulir sus nulas habilidades sociales y esforzarse en su escaso conocimiento de conquista. Haría todo a su alcance para ganarse el corazón de su antiguo aliado.

-.-.-.-.- Continuará.-

Glosario: (No voy a poner las palabras que ya puse en caps anteriores, o cosas obvias como awesome.)

 _Süße Träume.: Dulces sueños (Alemán)_

 _Bruderherz: Querido hermano (Alemán)_

 _Ich liebe dich auch: Tambien te amo (Alemán)_

Notas finales de Sioa: ¡EEY! ¡HELLOW! ¡VOLVIÓ LA CONCHUDA! ¡YEY!

La actualización se escribió sola, voy a ser honesta, aunque me deprimió un poco, quizás me quedaron bastante OOC, pero al menos en mi mente la relación que tienen Prusia y alemania es así, se aman muchisimo y no van a dejar de amarse por más que estén peleando por Ita-chan. La verdad que me sorprende un poco el camino que está tomando esto, el próximo cap será el G8, veré si Francia es tan avispado como dice que es y se dá cuenta de lo que pasa ¿Se va a meter la drama queen? No sé ¿Elizabetha también va a meter cuchara? ¡Ni idea! Pero quizás podría meterle algo de comedia a esto ¿Una alianza Húngaro-Francesa qué tal suena? ¿A desastre, cierto? Puesss… no sé, ustedes opinen. Igual esto es algo así como una "brain-storm" a ver que se me ocurre para seguir este despropósito adorable de fic que igual me encanta, es divertido escribirlo xD

Ahora si, me despido gente que en realidad debería estar estudiando.

Sioa Shun.~~


	5. En busca de Aliados

_**San miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Miércoles 15 de mayo del 2019**_.

 **Encrucijada.**

 **Capítulo 5: En busca de aliados.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**

Entraron en el hotel con paso firme y rápido, como no podía ser de otra forma llegaban tarde, por mucho que tango Alemania como Prusia habían intentado apurar a los hermanos italianos estos con su capacidad innata de dar más vueltas que una calesita y su tino absoluto para llegar tarde hasta a su propio entierro no pudieron llegar a la hora acordada.

Los cuatro hombres enfundados en sendos trajes entraron en la sala de conferencias A y el panorama frente a ellos era tan caótico como de costumbre, Francia discutía a los gritos con Inglaterra mientras este último estaba intentando estrangular al galo.

- _Fucking frogg, you're such an idiot I can't even support your face! Wine bastard!_

 _-HAHAHA, England take it easy, dude! You're gonna kill him!_

 _-SHUT THE HELL UP, America!_

Un poco más alejados de ellos Rusia sonreía con aire tétrico, sentado en su lugar con la espalda recta y sus manos entrelazadas juntas sobre la mesa. -No tiene sentido que discutan tanto, algún día todos serán parte de Rusia de todas formas, _da._

mientras tanto Japón suspiraba apenas en un hilo de voz, sentado junto a Canadá que parecía desvanecerse en el aire por momentos. -Estoy demasiado viejo para soportar estos gritos.- Murmuró la nación oriental mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio.

Sin embargo había algo fuera de lo normal, entre los presentes estaban España y Hungría, dos naciones que no tenían nada que ver con el G8 y no tendrían porqué estar ocupando un asiento en la sala.

-¡SILENCIO!- El grito de Alemania había hecho que todos giraran su cabeza en su dirección.

- _¡Allemagne!_ Oh, pero si el siempre perfecto alemán llega tarde a la junta ¿Por qué el retraso? - Preguntó casi escupiendo cinismo el galo.

-Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.- Se limitó a decir el rubio, procediendo a sentarse en su lugar con un resignado suspiro.

Por su parte Prusia se sentó entremedio de Francis y Antonio mirando con una ceja arqueada al amane del tomate y a la Hungara a su lado. -¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?

-¡Nos invitó Francia! Somos parte de la CE* podemos participar de estas juntas si nos invitan ¡Idiota!- Explicó la mujer con el ceño fruncido. -Ni siquiera saludas, eres un maleducado, Prusia.

-¿Quién querría saludarte a vos, marimacha?

-¡Yo lo mato!- Protestó levantándose de su asiento de golpe.

-¡Hermana Hungría!- Italia del norte interrumpió la discusión mientras abrazaba a la mujer y besaba sus dos mejillas con cariño. -¡Que alegría verte!

-Italia, también me da gusto verte.- Saludó dulcemente despeinando suavemente sus cabellos.

-¡Estúpido _fratello!_ ¡Tenemos que empezar con la conferencia!- Gritó Romano desde su lugar mirando con el ceño fruncido como el bastardo de españa alzaba su mano para saludarlo desde su puesto, su sonrisa de niño bueno y feliz le irritaba tanto que quería sacarle esos hermosos ojos verdes con una maldita cuchara.

Antes de notarlo el orden había regresado y los hermanos italia abrían la discusión por la que se había citado a la reunión del G8, esta vez los temas principales tenían que ver con economía, estaban planteando los tratado de comercio internacional como principal tópico, lastimosamente como cada vez que la reunión era precedida por los Italia que irradiaban la misma autoridad que un potus el caos no tardó en regresar.

-¡Yo me opongo!- Declaró francia con actitud serena.

-¡Todavía no hemos propuesto nada, _wine bastard!_

-Si, pero como vos seguro votarás a favor entonces yo votaré en contra de lo que sea que propongan.

-Francia-san, no puede seguir ese criterio para votar.- Intentó aclarar Japón con tono sereno.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! No importa, de todos modos todos terminarán accediendo al las propuestas del gran _hero,_ no importa quien vote qué.

- _Shut the bloody hell up, America! You're just an idiot, not a hero!_

 _-_ No pienso votar a tu favor, bastardo capitalista.- Aclaró Rusia ladeando la cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos amatistas a la representación de U.S.A

-No tendrás opción cerdo comunista.- Retrucó apuntando con la mano que sostenía una hamburguesa que nadie tenía idea de dónde había sacado. -¿Quieres otra guerra fría?

-America, tranquilízate por favor..- Pidió Canadá, pero como siempre parecía que nadie estaba reparando en él, que de hecho ya había expuesto sus propuestas las cuales nadie excepto Alemania, Prusia y Japón habían escuchado.

Italia del norte por su parte estaba ajeno a todo el ajetreo a su alrededor mientras su hermano a base de gritos histéricos intentaba poner orden y él se dedicaba distraídamente a dibujar en la parte posterior de sus documentos, eran meras copias, Romano tenía los oficiales así que no había problema con que él dejara salir su inspiración sobre la superficie blanca del papel desde su lugar podía ver a todas las naciones pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Gilbert que para ese momento charlaba amenamente con España, no sabía de qué pero se veía feliz así que quiso y con trazos calmos dibujaba la postura de ambas naciones, sentadas una junto a la otra mientras reían.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Él gritó de Alemania cortó el aire mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba con ambas manos la madera de la mesa frente a él. -¡Inglaterra y Francia, pueden matarse después de la junta ahora dejen de pelear! ¡América y Rusia, no van a provocar otra guerra por esto! ¡Romano dejá de gritar! ¡Italia dejá de dibujar y poné atención! ¡ _Bruder_ y España pueden charlar cuando termine la junta! ¡Hungría y Japón, no sé que leen pero pueden hacerlo en el receso!- Enumeró con tono enfadado mirando a todos los presentes con reproche. -Italia y Canadá ya expusieron ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Ese sería yo! ¡ _THE HERO!_ \- Gritó enérgicamente el americano, levantándose de su lugar y tomando con una mano sus documentos mientras comía la hamburguesa con la otra y hablaba al mismo tiempo, hablando tan rápido y tan entrecortado mientras masticaba que nadie podía realmente entender qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡No hables mientras comes, maldito emancipado! ¡Haz una cosa a la vez, yo no te críe así!

- _England,_ no es mi culpa si eres tonto y no entiendes mi ingles.- Reprochó El rubio entre estridentes risas.

-¡Lo que hablas no puede siquiera calificarse como ingles!

Alemania comenzó a masajear el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, le iba a dar un ACV si toda esa bola de idiotas seguían gritando sin sentido, debía armarse de paciencia o al menos intentarlo.

Hungría negó con su cabeza suavemente, ella estaba ahí solo en calidad de oyente, asique se giró a mirar a Japón y volvió a sacar el manga que antes comentaba con la vieja nación. -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabamos?

-Me alegra que disfrutes de los mangas de mi casa, señorita Hungría, me preguntaba cuándo va a salir el próximo tomo pero en realidad no sabría decírselo, aunque puedo recomendarle otros títulos que podrían interesarle.

-¡Claro! Haceme una lista de todo el yaoi que puedas Kiku, aunque creo que ya he leído todo lo que está disponible en internet.

-Siempre se puede encontrar algo nuevo, señorita Hungría.- Alegó el de negros cabellos con una sonrisa apacible y casi enigmática, acompañada de un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora quería comentarte ¿Te enteraste de lo último? Francia e Inglaterra volvieron a pelear ¿Crees que ahora sí sea definitivo? Me pregunto si Arthur recurrirá a América para sanar su corazón herido… - La cabeza de la joven estaba divagando en fantasías no aptas para menores mientras apoyaba su palma derecha en la mejilla diestra de su rostro que estaba decorado con un tenue carmín, mirando en dirección a los dos angloparlantes, la escena era algo clásica, Inglaterra estaba sosteniendo al "héroe" de las solapas del desarreglado traje y lo sacudía mientras totalmente divertido Alfred se reía a viva voz.

-No lo creo, Inglaterra-san está muy enamorado de Francia-san, seguramente se reconciliaran pronto.

-Kiku, no arruines mi OTP.- Protestó la joven con un leve puchero en sus labios.

-De todos modos, Hungría ¿Por qué viniste a la junta?

-Francia dijo que tenía que verme y hablar conmigo y la reunión fue una buena excusa, lo mismo le dijo a España.- Explicó encogiéndose suavemente de hombros. -Aparte es divertido venir a veces, el problema es que como llegue tarde en la noche aún no hemos podido hablar.

Alemania tuvo que volver a intervenir, llevaban tres horas de reunión y los únicos países que habían logrado exponer erna Italia, Canadá, U.S.A y Japón, todo con resultados igual de infructiferos. -¡BASTA! ¡Tomaremos un receso de una hora para almorzar! - Declaró severamente provocando que varios de los presentes soltarán un suspiro aliviado, todos necesitaban aire y recuperar energías.

Inglaterra guardó sus cosas y con pasos tranquilos se encaminó al japonés ignorando olímpicamente al escándalo americano que caminaba a su costado hablado de solo Dios sabía qué. -Kiku ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Japón giró su atención a él y con una sonrisa apacible asintió con su cabeza. -Eso me gustaría, Inglaterra-san.

-¡El gran héroe almorzará con ustedes!- Exclamó el rubio con energía. -¿A donde vamos a comer?

-¡No te invites solo, America! - Protestó Inglaterra mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte Canadá se acercó a ellos, sosteniendo contra su pecho a su oso que insistía en preguntar quién era y exclamar que tenía hambre. -Inglaterra, hermano ¿Puedo unirme? - Preguntó con cautela y su tono de voz tan bajo que apenas era percibible.

-¡Inglaterra! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Seguro es un fantasma!- Aterrado el americano se escondió tras el anglosajón, aferrando sus manos a sus hombros.

-¡Comportate Alfre, solo es Mathew! - Lo regañó girando su mirada al que también hacía mucho tiempo había sido su colonia, por poco no lo había notado. -Claro que puedes venir, Canadá.- Acepto sonriéndole.

Y así el primer grupo de cuatro abandonó la sala de juntas.

-¡Ve~ _Germania,_ almorcemos juntos!- Pidió Italia, tomándose del brazo derecho del rubio, dificultandole un poco al hombre ordenar sus anotaciones antes de salir de allí.

-Esta bien, _Italien_ , solo espera a que termine de recoger mis cosas.

Gilbert por su parte conversaba alegremente aun con Antonio cuando Francis se acercó a ellos con ademán teatral. -¡ _Oh, mes amis!_ Ya llegó el hermano francia al que tanto esperaban.- Informó con una sonrisa alegre. -¿Almorzamos juntos? ¡Elizabetha, querida! ¡Ven con nosotros!- Pidió el francés con tono cantarín mientras acomodaba su cabello tras una de sus orejas.

-¿No te molesta si invito a Romano?- Preguntó España mientras le hacía señas a su novio para que se acercara, quien a regañadientes caminó con pasos pesados y exagerados hasta ellos.

-¡¿Qué quieres, bastardo?! ¿Quién te invitó a vos?- Protestó cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enojes, Lovi-Lovi, Francis me invitó.- Explicó el mayor con una alegre sonrisa. -Vení a almorzar con nosotros.- Pidió mientras abrazaba a la nación menor importandole poco los golpes y gritos que estaba recibiendo del castaño y también ignorando el hecho que no había recibido una respuesta, afirmativa o negativa de si podía o no invitar a Italia del sur a su grupo.

Sin embargo interrumpiendo la cantaleta de la pareja, Feliciano se aproximó a ellos abrazando sorpresivamente al albino por la espalda, colgándose relajada y lánguidamente de su cuello. -Ve~ve ~ _Prussia_ ven a almorzar conmigo y _Germania._ \- Lo invitó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El albino pasada la impresión del peso extra en su espalda sonrió alegremente. -Claro, Ita-chan.- Aceptó, podría ir a almorzar con sus amigos, pero no podía rechazar la oferta del castaño.

- _Fratello_ ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Prefiero almorzar con el bastardo de España y el depravado sexual de Francia que tener que verles la cara a esos machos patata por más tiempo!- Gritó ofuscado y con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas cruel con el hermano mayor Francia.- Protestó el galo mirando al mayor de los italia con cómicas lagrimitas bajando de las comisuras de sus ojos, notando casi con depresión como el castaño se escudaba tras España en un claro "no te acerques, pervertido".

-Bueno, muchachos, yo los dejo, no puedo rechazar una invitación del lindo Ita-chan.- Afirmó pasando un brazo tras la cadera del nombrado que solo resoplaba cortos y felice "ve" mientras aceptaba el contacto y justo se dirigían a Ludwig.

Francia observaba todo con una leve mueca, acariciando la chivita de su perilla con su mano derecha con sus ojos puestos en su amigo germano, notando la forma en que su gesto se torcía cuando una vez cerca de Alemania Italia lo soltó para correr a los brazos de Ludwig, colgándose de su brazo para salir los tres juntos de la sala.

-Francia, Francia, ¡FRANCIA!- Insistió Elizabetha ya por décima vez a punto de sacar su sarten para darle un buen golpe al galo y que así dejara de ignorarla.

- _Oh,_ _Je suis désolé, mademoiselle.-_ Se disculpó regresando a la realidad y posando sus azules ojos en la chica que lo miraba con el ceño algo fruncido. -Vamos, vamos, tengo algo importante que discutir con ustedes.- Informó incluyendo a España que lo miraba con duda pero sin perder esa alegría despistada que lo caracterizaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En un restaurante cercano elegido por Romano que se negaba rotundamente a que cualquiera de los otros fuera a elegir donde comer las cuatro naciones esperaban que su pedido llegará.

El vino ya estaba servido y en esa mesa para cuatro Italia del sur estaba sentado junto a España muy a su disgusto y frente a ellos Hungría y Francia completaban el cuadro.

-¿Qué es lo que querías tratar con nosotros, Francis?- Preguntó Antonio picado por la curiosidad.

- _Oh, mes amis_ es algo muy importante lo que tengo que contarles.- Declaró con una sonrisa ladenia mientras empleaba un tono cargado de mistisismo para darle más tensión al asunto.

Elizabetha rodó los ojos con hartazgo y giró su rostro en dirección al galo. -¡Hablá ya, Francis! ¿Dé que se trata?

- _L'amour est dans l'air, mon cher_.- Contestó el francés antes de suspirar suavemente. -Nuestro Gilbo se ha enamorado de nuevo.- Anunció alegremente -Y como sus amigos tenemos que ayudarlo. - Afirmó con firmeza.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó la única mujer del grupo, mirando boquiabierta al rubio. -¡El maldito desgraciado no me dijo nada! - Reprochó dándole un golpe a puño cerrado en la mesa.

-¿A quién le importa esa estúpida patata albina? De haber sabido que iba a tener esta estúpida conversación no habría venido a almorzar con ustedes.- Reclamó el castaño.

-No te pongas así, Lovi-Lovi, Gilbert es nuestro amigo ¡Claro que vamos a ayudarlo!- Declaró con convicción españa.

-Vuelve a llamarme así, bastardo y te voy a destrozar la vida a cabezazos ¿Entiendes?- Amenazó con el rostro en llamas. -No deberían meterse en la vida de ese infeliz.- Le recalcó a los otros dos hombros. -Querida Hungría, _una bella ragazza_ como vos no debería juntarse con estos dos imbeciles. - Reclamó mirando con gesto amable y casi seductor a la húngara.

-Oh, pero Romano, esto si debería interesarte ho,ho,ho.- Río entre dientes el rubio, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios mientras miraba con suspicacia al castaño quien ignorándolo había decidido imitar su acción y al menos disfrutar del buen vino si tenía que aguantar a esos insufribles, lo único bueno de ese almuerzo era Elizabetha, porque no, de ninguna forma estaba él feliz de estar sentado junto al bastardo de España después de haber pasado algún tiempo sin verse. ¡No! ¡Claro que no estaba feliz! ¡Para nada! -Como decía, esto te concierne porque sospecho que Gilbo está enamorado de nuestro pequeño y adorable Veneciano.

Tras terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, fue bañado en un escupitajo de vino que proviene directamente de la nación menor mientras este se ahogaba entre fuertes toses y tanto la mujer como el español lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Francia? ¿Gilbert te lo dijo?- Preguntó interesada Hungría mientras Antonio trataba de que Romano volviera a respirar, acariciando su espalda y dando leves golpes para ayudarlo a recuperarse de la impresión.

-Soy el país del _amour,_ se reconocerlo cuando está frente a mi. - Aclaró mientras con desagrado se limpiaba el vino con una servilleta. -Estuve en Berlín hace una semana y hablé con Gil, me dijo que estaba enamorado, como siempre el muy tonto no quiere hacer ningún avance y no estoy dispuesto a verlo sufrir en silencio de nuevo y hoy noté la forma en que miró a Italia mientras se iba a con _Allemagne_ , estoy bastante seguro de mis palabras y tendría sentido que él esté deprimido por eso, es claro que el pequeño Feliciano tiene una fijación con Ludwig desde hace años.

- _Ucciderò quelle patate maschi se osano toccare l'imbecille di mio fratello! -_ Gritó Romano recuperado ya de la impresión, levantándose de su lugar y girándose sobre sus pasos para salir de ahí ¡Había dejado solo al despistado de Feliciano con esos dos! ¡Solo Dios sabría lo que ese par de patatas fetichistas intentarían hacer con él!

-¡Espera, Lovino! ¡No te vayas!- España fue más rápido y tomando del brazo al castaño tiró de él para devolverlo a su asiento con firmeza. -No te vayas, además no puedes matar a Alemania y a Prusia. - Le recordó antes de fijar su mirada en su rubio amigo. -¿Y cómo pretendes que lo ayudemos? Ita-chan parece muy interesado en Alemania.

- _Oh, mon ami Espagne_ , ese es el problema.- Admitió el galo mordiendo su pañuelo bordado con nerviosismo. -Será muy difícil conseguir que Ita-chan se fije en nuestro Gilbo.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! - Anunció Hungría con una mirada en su rostro que hizo que cuando los otros tres hombres se fijaran en ella tuvieran la urgencia de retroceder y alejarse de lo que esa perversa mente estuviera planeando. -¡Me he preparado para esto toda la vida! ¡Ese inútil de Gilbert me da a deber una muy grande cuando el pequeño Italia caiga en sus brazos! ¡Leer tanto yaoi para algo tenía que servir!

-Hermana Hungría, nos estás asustando.- Murmuró Romano mientras veía con horror la sonrisa que no podía presagiar nada bueno de la húngara.

-Primero que nada, tenemos que encontrar la forma de que Gilbert y Feliciano tengan un tiempo a solas.- Aportó Francia moviendo discretamente su silla para alejarse de la mujer.

-¡Ese imbécil de Prusia saldrá solo con _il mio fratello_ a recorrer Venecia después de la junta! ¡No voy a permitirlo!- Reclamó Romano, hablando para sí mismo al recaer en ese detalle, sin notar que acababa de darle valiosa información a los otros tres y ofuscado volvió a levantarse. Tenía que irse de allí y advertirle al despistado de Feliciano que se alejara de esos dos germanos lo antes posible y esta vez, España no pudo detener su huida.

-¡Rayos! - Se quejó el país de la pasión dando un largo suspiro. -Escuchen, yo no podré ayudarlos.- Les aclaró a sus amigos ganándose una mirada confundida y algo acusatoria de los otros dos.

-España ¿Es en serio? ¿No pensas ayudarnos?- Preguntó decepcionado Francia.

-Si, si, voy a ayudarlos pero no realmente ayudarlos, ayudarlos.- Dijo provocando más confusión en los otros dos. -Miren, en realidad no creo que este bien meternos en la intimidad de Gil, pero sé que no voy a hacerlos cambiar de opinión.- Admitió con resignación dejando caer sus hombros. -Así que me limitaré a contener a Lovi-Lovi para que no intente matar a Alemania y a Prusia y evitar que quiera arruinar todos sus planes.- Aclaró.

Hungría sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. -Esta bien, Antonio, vos mantené ocupado a Romano y nosotros haremos el resto. - Girando su rostro a Francis sacó de la cartera que colgaba de la silla una cámara de grabación. -Vos y yo vamos a seguir a Prusia y al pequeño Italia en cuanto salgan de la junta ¿Te parece?

-Es una excelente idea, _mon cher._ \- Aceptó, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca al ibérico. Solo pedía que todo eso no terminara siendo un desastre.

La comida finalmente llegó y España pidió que guardaran la porción de pasta de su Lovino para llevar ya que el castaño se había ido antes de lo esperado pero no pensaba dejarlo sin su comida. Hungría por su parte maquinaba planes en su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de sus canelones con salsa, no solo como la buena _fujoshi_ que era para unir una pareja bellamente homosexual, sino para redimirse como amiga, ella siempre supo de los sentimientos de Gilbert por Roderich y la culpa que sentía al saber que por su causa el hombre había sufrido de desamor era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir pero que también se había prometido a si misma enmendar, se había jurado que el día que el albino volviera a enamorarse ella lo ayudaría a ser feliz en parte para agradecerle también que pese a sus sentimientos el de rojos ojos jamás había atentado contra su relación con el aristócrata.

En su momento ella, tras terminar su matrimonio con el pianista por cuestiones políticas, había hablado con Prusia para confesarle que ella sabía de los sentimientos que albergaba por el músico y con lágrimas en sus ojos le pidió perdón por ser quien se interponía en su felicidad, porque más allá de las decisiones gubernamentales ella y Roderich habían decido continuar siendo pareja y lo que había recibido como respuesta fue la estruendosa risa del albino acompañada de un fraternal abrazo mientras el hombre le decía alegremente: _**"Tonta, no te disculpes… quiero que sean felices, marimacha, el señorito podrido y tu lo merecen"**_ Esta era su oportunidad, ella iba a conseguir que Gilbert fuera feliz o dejaba de ser Hungría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un triste Mc Donals, América, Inglaterra, Canadá y Kiku terminaban de almorzar entre una charla increíblemente tranquila.

-Disculpe, Inglaterra-san, lamento interrumpirlo pero me gustaría preguntarle algo si es que me lo permite y no es algo demasiado personal.- Comentó el japonés con su tono apacible.

-Claro, Kiku ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- El inglés estaba cómodamente sentado con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas con sus orbes verdes puestas en las negras del asiático.

-¿Es cierto que esta peleado con Francia-San? - El rostro del británico se encendió instantáneamente

-¿Peleaste con _papa? -_ Preguntó Canadá con sorpresa.

- _Pff are you surprised about that, seriously? They argue all the time. -_ Alegó entre risas el americano encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía su coca-cola.

Aún más sonrojado, Inglaterra dio un largo suspiro. - _That frog it's an idiot, it's his fault._

-¿Por qué pelearon?- Preguntó Canadá ladeando su cabeza.

- _That Bearded_ arruinó nuestro aniversario. - Alegó chasqueando la lengua.

Kiku escuchaba la discusión con pasividad. -¿Va a perdonarlo?

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre lo perdona!- Alegó U.S.A con una estruendosa carcajada, poniendo aún más nervioso al británico.

- _Shut the hell up, America! -_ Protestó el de pobladas cejas, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. -Ya casi es hora de comer, terminá esa chatarra de comida, U.S.A

-¡No es chatarra!- Se quejó con un puchero el americano.

-¡Lo es! ¡Ni siquiera puede llamarse comida! ¡En cualquier momento va a desaparecerte el cuello si sigues engordando, Alfred! - Le reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- _I'M NOT FAT!-_ Se quejó con un fuerte grito el gringo.

-Ehm, _England_ espero que disculpes a _papa_ por cualquier cosa que haya hecho, él te ama.- Intervino el canadiense con tono dulce. -Pero ya deberíamos volver.

-Es verdad, Mathew, tenemos que volver.- Aceptó Arthur levantándose para desechar los residuos que habían quedado en su bandeja acompañado por los demás entre las quejas de América de fondo, que extrañamente ahora estaban concentradas en su hermano gemelo, reclamando algo de que lo destruiría en el partido de hockey sobre hielo de esa noche, acordando con el canadiense reunirse en su cuarto de hotel para ver el partido juntos. Ese parecía ser el único tema relativamente normal que unía a los hermanos, aunque bueno, eso siempre terminaba por sacar un lado violento de Matthew que por lo general terminaba ebrio y casi a golpes con el americano discutiendo por el resultado de ese encuentro deportivo entre las naciones sea cual fuera el resultado del mismo. Si ganaba América el enojo de Canadá era legendario y si el ganador era la nación del norte pues las quejas de Alfred y sus protestas terminaban por provocar la pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Romano estaba frustrado, no había conseguido encontrar al estúpido de su hermano y los dos estúpidos alemanes por ningún lado, así que frustrado había terminado por regresar al hotel donde era la conferencia, rezongando mientras esperaba a los demás y el primero en llegar de las otras naciones fue España, que había terminado retirándose antes del restaurante y sentándose junto a Italia del sur dejó frente a él la pasta que el chico había pedido y que él había solicitado que le empacaran para llevar. -Toma Lovi, te fuiste sin comer.

Con las mejillas teñidas el castaño resopló algo entre dientes y deselvolviendo el paquete se dispuso a comer.

España lo miraba, con esas sonrisa boba que le ponía los pelos de punta al mayor de los hermanos Italia mientras se planteaba de qué maneras podría evitar que el chico le montara un escándalo a Feliciano y los dos alemanes aparte de mantenerlo lejos de los planes de Hungría y Francia. -Ey Lovi, me preguntaba ¿Te gustaría salir juntos después de la junta?

-No me jodas, bastardo ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!- Protestó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Lovi, no te he visto en mucho tiempo y ahora esto acá ¿No quieres pasar un tiempo con tu querido jefe? - Preguntó haciendo un puchero de disgusto.

-¡Cómo si yo quisiera soportarte, España bastardo!- Su rostro ardía, no lo admitiría jamás, pero sí que había extrañado a Antonio, si su estúpido hermano no estuviera metido en ese problema de tener a dos patatas musculosas y alemanas detrás de sus huesos intentado seducirlo claro que querría irse con España a hacer otro tipo de cosas más interesantes ¡Pero no! ¡Feliciano se las había ingeniado para poner su trasero en riesgo de nuevo y él como su hermano tenía que salvarlo de esos dos fetichistas enfermos! Ya podía imaginarse a Veneciano atado a una cama con esposas en sus muñecas, sus piernas forzosamente separadas con cuerdas y una mordaza de cuero cubriendo su boca mientras sus ojos cafes claro se inundaban de lágrimas y esas dos patatas bastardas frente a él usando uniformes militares negros con miradas intimidantes en sus ojos .- _Sul mio corpo gli metteranno una mano su di lui! -_ Gritó sobresaltado ante esas grotescas imágenes en su mente.

-Lovi… ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el español con una risa nerviosa y una ceja titilando en un tic de ansiedad. Si, iba a ser muy jodido mantener a Lovino apartado y sin causar problemas.

Cuando el italiano estaba por contestarle llegaron América y compañía haciendo un gran bullicio y apenas unos pocos minutos después hicieron su entrada los hermanos germanos acompañados de Veneciano.

-¡ _Fratello!-_ Corriendo a él, Italia del norte se abrazó a su hermano preguntándole por qué estaba comiendo ahí sí en teoría había salido a almorzar a un restaurante de la zona, sin embargo estaba muy ocupado enviándoles una mirada de profundo desprecio a la pareja de alemanes que charlaban ahora con gesto serio sobre temas de trabajo, teniendo Gilbert en sus manos los documentos con la presentación de la propuesta que iba a dar a conocer apenas re-iniciaran la junta, hablando en ese molesto y tosco idioma tan suyo ¡Odiaba el alemán! Sonaba intimidante y era poco estético, como si escupieran las palabras, no iba a dejar que ninguno de ellos conquistara al despistado e ingenuo tonto que era su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La junta se había extendido cerca de otras tres horas pero al menos habían dado por concluída la jornada de ese día y todavía le quedaban otros dos días de reuniones tan improductivas como esa.

Le dolía la cabeza un infierno y todavía tenía que preparar los informes que tendría que enviarle a su jefe esa noche con las novedades de lo hablado y para rematar su pesimo humor que iba en aumento su hermano y Feliciano iban a pasar toda la tarde a solas.

Acababan de salir del hotel y estaban en la entrada del mismo mientras Veneciano tarareaba alegremente. - _Germania,_ el chofer que nos trajo te llevará a casa para que puedas trabajar tranquilo, Ve~ - Aclaró con alegría mientras se estiraba tranquilamente, sin dudas feliz de ser libre al fin. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde así que podría aprovechar bien el día. -Gil y yo volveremos temprano para cenar todos juntos.

-De acuerdo, _Italien._ \- Dijo el animal asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Toma _Bruder_.- El albino le tendió unos papeles al menor donde estaban las anotaciones de las pocas cosas relevantes que habían pasado durante las discusiones de la junta -No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de Ita-chan y volveremos temprano ¡Kesesesese!- Alegó pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del menor. -Espero que seas un buen guía de turismo, Ita-chan.- Dijo ahora mirando sonriente al castaño.

-¡Ve~~ Claro, Prusia!

- _¡FRATELLO!-_ El grito de Romano mientras este se acercaba rápidamente interrumpió la escena. -¡NO VAS A IR A NINGÚN LADO CON ESE IMBÉCIL PERVERTIDA PATATA ALBINA!

España iba detrás de Romano, siguiéndole el paso rápido y tomando la mano del castaño obscuro tiró de su brazo. -No te preocupes, Ita-chan, Lovi-Lovi y yo también iremos pasear quizás no lleguemos a cenar.- Aclaró mientras empezaba a tirar de su antiguo protegido en dirección a la calle ignorando las quejas de Romano que forcejeaba para que el mayor lo soltara.

-¡OYE! ¡ESPAÑA! ¡SUÉLTAME, BASTARDO! ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES TE DIJE!- Entre gritos el chico fue alejándose en contra de su voluntad del grupo de tres que los miraban con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro por el extraño despliegue frente a sus ojos.

-Ve~Hermano España y Fratello son tan lindos.- Comentó alegremente Veneciano para luego acercarse a Alemania y pararse de puntitas para besar sus mejillas. -Addio, veremos después. - Se despidió alegremente tomando la mano del Gilbert. -Vamos, Gil.- Pidió mientras tiraba suavemente de él. _-Tschüss, Bruder! -_ Se despidió con su mano libre, agitandola en el aire con energía siguiendo encantado el camino que Italia le marcaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del Hotel, Inglaterra miraba con una ceja arqueada como Francia se iba junto a Hungría mientras murmuraban sospechosamente cerca el uno del otro. Eso era demasiado extraño como para pasarlo por alto así que comenzó a seguirlos.

¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos? Juraba que si Francisestaba engañándolo con la hungara le iba a arrancar las pelotas y se las haría tragar. Que ellos estuvieran "peleados" no le daba derecho al gabacho del carajo a ser infiel, solo lo había dejado fuera en la lluvia, no era como si eso fuera tan terrible.

Ocultándose discretamente andaba a una distancia prudente de la pareja mientras los veía actuar cada vez más sospechosos saliendo del hotel y andando por las calles con una cautela que le estaba haciendo sospechar que esos dos en realidad no estaban en nada muy lícito que digamos.

Harto de juegos al verlos escondidos tras un edificio con sus cabezas asomadas por la esquina se acercó a ellos silencioso, parándose tras de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

- _What the hell are you two doing? -_ Preguntó en voz alta.

Ambas naciones se sobresaltaron. _-_ _L'Angleterre, tais-toi, merde! -_ Chilló en voz aguda el galo cubriendo la boca del cejon y escondiéndose mejor tras la pared del edificio mientras Hungría volvía a ver por el borde del edificio para no perder de vista a sus objetivos y notando que el británico estaba a punto de morderlo lo soltó moviendo sus manos frente a él para calmarlo. -No hagas ruido, _L'angleterre,_ nos van a descubrir por tu culpa.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estamos en una misión, Arthur, es importante.- Alegó Francis seriamente como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte.

-¿Y cuál es esa supuesta misión? - Preguntó ofuscado cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer se giró mirándolo seriamente. -¡Tenemos que ayudar a Gilbert a enamorar a Ita-chan! ¿Te unes o te largas? ¡No nos distraigas Inglaterra, no podemos perderlos de vista!

Con la boca y los parpados abiertos a toda capacidad se inclinó hacia un lado para ver a quienes los otros dos estaban siguiendo y notó a Prusia parado junto a Veneciano mientras este señalaba un edificio. -¡Ustedes están locos! - Alegó descolocado.

-¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡Ayúdanos!- Pidió Francis con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas en forma de jarra. -¿No que sos buen espía? ¡Bueno, ayúdanos!

¿En qué acababa de meterse?

-.-.-. á. -

Glosario / Traducciones:

 _Fucking frogg, you're such an idiot I can't even support your face! Wine bastard! : Maldito sapo, eres un gran idiota ni siquiera puedo soportar tu cara! Bastardo del vino!_

 _England take it easy, dude! You're gonna kill him! : ¡Inglaterra tranquilizate, amigo! ¡Lo vas a matar!_

 _SHUT THE HELL UP, America! : ¡Cállate, américa!_

 _Shut the bloody hell up, America! You're just an idiot, not a hero! -¡Cállate de una vez, América! ¡Eres solo un idiota, no un héroe!_

 _Mes amis: Mis amigos_

 _Oh,_ _Je suis désolé, mademoiselle: Oh, disculpeme, señorita._

 _L'amour est dans l'air, mon cher: El amor está en el aire, querida._

 _Ucciderò quelle patate maschi se osano toccare l'imbecille di mio fratello: Voy a matar a esos machos patata si se atreven tocar al imbécil de mi hermano._

 _Pff are you surprised about that, seriously? They argue all the time.: Pff ¿En serio estas sorprendido por eso? Ellos discuten todo el tiempo._

 _That frog it's an idiot, it's his fault. : Ese sapo es un idiota, es su culpa._

 _That Bearded : Ese barbudo._

 _I'M NOT FAT! : ¡No estoy gordo!_

 _Sul mio corpo gli metteranno una mano su di lui!: ¡Sobre mi cadáver le pondrán una mano encima!_

 _Tschüss: Adios / Chau._

 _What the hell are you two doing?: ¿Qué carajos están haciendo ustedes dos?_

 _L'Angleterre, tais-toi, merde!: ¡Inglaterra, cállate, mierda!_

 _CE* : Comunidad Europea._

 _Notas finales de Sioa: Buenas gente, me extendí mucho, el próximo capítulo si va a ser sobre la cita, estoy investigando un poco sobre venecia para ese capítulo asique dejare esto hasta acá por ahora. Les comento que tuve un error en capítulos anteriores, España no es parte del G8, investigue qué países son parte del G8 y esos son Reino Unido, Alemania, Canadá, Rusia, Japón, USA, Italia y Francia, el G8 se convoca una vez al año y a veces participan representantes de la COmunidad Europea en calidad de oyentes / observadores que son invitados por los países que si componen el G8, a veces invitan a otros países a "participar" pero a esas reuniones les cambian el nombre como por ejemplo_ _en 2005 se invitaron a países muy importantes en la economía del mundo como Brasil, China, India, México y Sudáfrica, el nombre del grupo tomó la denominación de G8+5 o G13._

 _En otros temas ¿Qué piensan? Me divertí mucho con esto, le metí algo de comedia o me iba a deprimir yo de andar escribiendo cosas tan intensas que se supone que escribo para descargar tensiones y no para deprimirse por las historias. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia de algo que quieran ver? ¿Inglaterra se unirá a Hungría y Francia o se tomará el palo para que no lo jodan?_

 _Sin más que agregar, los veo en el siguiente cap._

 _Sioa Shun Uchiha-san_


	6. Paseando por Venecia

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Lunes 20 de Mayo del 2019.

 **Encrucijada.**

 **Capítulo 6: Paseando por Venecia.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchih-san.**

No les había tomado ni cinco minutos llegar a la plaza San marcos desde el hotel _Rose Salv_ a donde se había llevando a cabo la reunión del G8, aquel hotel era una de las edificaciones históricas de la ciudad y estaba ubicado a solo cien metros de la la famosa plaza cosa que era una ventaja, podrían aprovechar bien lo que les quedaba del día para poder hacer un recorrido rápido pero indiscutiblemente enriquecedor.

-Esta ciudad en serio es hermosa, Ita-chan.- Comentó el antiguo reino de Prusia caminando con paso distraído, observando los alrededores mientras se disponían a caminar entre la gente a través de la plaza, siendo las tres de la tarde le llamaba un poco la atención la poca cantidad de personas cuando suponía que siendo un lugar central por lo general debería ser un hervidero. -No hay mucha gente, al menos podremos pasear tranquilos.

-Es hora de la siesta en realidad, muchos lugares están cerrados en este horario.- Explicó alegremente el italiano mientras caminaba junto al albino con aire atolondrado y jovial. -Me alegra poder enseñarte la ciudad, _Prussia,_ espero que te guste, ve~

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el cronograma?- Consultó entre divertidas risas.

-¿Cronograma? Eh… pues… ve~ - Dudó mientras ladeaba su cabeza, en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada planeado y con una risita alegre giró su rostro para centrar su mirada ámbar en la carmesí del contrario. -Pasear y ver que encontramos para hacer.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Es un buen plan! Improvisar se nos da bien, nada malo puede pasar cuando estas con el asombroso _Preu_ _ßen._

Italia del norte río contagiado de la energía de su acompañante. Pasear con _Prussia_ era diferente a hacerlo con _Germania_ , el rubio se había molestado con él el día anterior al haberlo sacado de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, ni siquiera había pensado en si habría museos abiertos o algo interesante para hacer, solo lo había sacado de la casa con la intención de tomar aire y ver los alrededores con ningún objetivo particular en su mente y eso le había valido un leve regaño, aunque, siendo honestos _Germania_ nunca era realmente duro con él a la hora de reclamarle algo, menos algo tan simple como no haber planificado una salida turística.

El albino andaba con paso relajado, mirando todo con una curiosidad palpable que lo hacía sentir halagado por el interés honesto que mostraba por conocer una de sus ciudades, observando los edificios y poniendo atención a la bella arquitectura que los rodeaba, nada que ver con el rostro sereno y casi inexpresivo de su hermano menor, que pese a estar atento no dejó traslucir tantas emociones mientras recorrían aquellas zonas el día anterior.

-Eso de allí es la torre _Campanile,_ aquella es la Basílica de San Marcos. - Dijo señalando frente a ellos con su sonrisa perpetua, notando como el rostro del albino seguía los movimientos de su mano y sonrió al ver que el hombre se giraba para señalar en otra dirección.

-Supongo que ese es el Palacio Ducal ¿Eso que está allí atrás es el puente de los suspiros? - Preguntó con los mismos ánimos con que un niño que le ruega a su madre que le compre dulces.

- _Sì_ ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, _Prussia?_ \- Preguntó contagiado de su emoción.

-¡Vamos a tomarnos fotos en las columnas de San Marcos y San Teodoro! - Exigió comenzando a correr. -¡No te quedes atrás, Ita-chan!

El castaño comenzó a reírse, corriendo a ritmo débil tras los acelerados pasos del mayor. El albino no demoró en sacar su teléfono, apuntando hacia ambos con la cámara vez que estuvieron en medio de aquellos impresionantes monumentos. -¡Sonríe, Ita-chan!

-Ve~ Te tomaré una foto en medio de ambas para que se vean bien. - Aseveró con energía tomando el celular de las manos del mayor para luego correr con el entre ellas, alejándose unos cuantos metros y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras veía al antiguo imperio parado entremedio de ambas, abriendo sus brazos y sus piernas a toda su capacidad con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Asegúrate de captar todo mi asombroso ser!

El italiano asintió vigorosamente mientras tomaba fotos cada vez que el albino cambiaba de postura, tomó un par con él con los brazos abiertos de aquella forma mientras lo escuchaba gritar un "Soy el rey del mundo" que hizo que algunos transeúntes se giraran a mirarlo, como si de porsi el de cabello blanco no llamara lo suficiente la atención su algarabía estaba haciendo que varios turistas que estaban cerca se detuvieran a observar el show que estaban montando mientras el teutón ahora se cruzaba de brazos dándole tiempo al italiano de tomar otro par de fotos antes de alzar su manos al cielo con una postura de superioridad mientras la sonrisa arrogante decoraba sus labios. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el de rojos ojos le pidió a un turista americano que les tómara un par de fotos juntos, él era asombroso, claramente, pero quería poder tener recuerdos junto con el castaño en las fotos y no solo que estas fueran de sí mismo.

Le había pedido a Italia que se subiera a su espalda y éste no demoró ni dos segundos en subirse encima de él, anudando sus brazos a su cuello mientras envolvía sus cintura con las piernas, apoyando todo su peso en su espalda para dejarse tomar fotos entre risas y bromas.

\- Son impresionantes.- Admitió Prusia cuando dieron por terminada la sesión fotográfica, observando las altas columnas en cuyos extremos superiores enseñaban orgullosas dos esculturas impactantes. El león de San marcos, emblema de venecia y en la otra la San Teodoro.

-En realidad se cree que es de mala suerte caminar entre ellas ve~ - Comentó pensativo el castaño mientras veía la forma embelesada en que el teutón admiraba las columnas.

-¿Y por qué es eso? El asombroso yo no cree en supersticiones ¡Como si fuera posible que algo tan simple pudiera darme mala suerte!- Alegó entre risas alegres.

-Bueno, fueron erigidas en granito en 1772, y además de ser la bienvenida para quienes llegaran a Venecia por barco eran el lugar donde se hacían las ejecuciones públicas.- Explicó con rapidez. -La gente cree que esa mala energía puede traer mala suerte.

-¿En serio son tan antiguas?- Preguntó volviendo a mirar el monumento con admiración. -Entiendo porqué dicen que este es el centro histórico de venecia, pero no te preocupes Ita-chan, ninguna mala energía nos va a dar mala suerte, el asombroso yo es demasiado asombroso como para que un par de ejecuciones me maldigan Kesesese. - Bromeó pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño para atraerlo contra él.

-¿Entramos al Palacio Ducal?- Propuso, sin haber hecho ningún intento por retirar aquel brazo de sus hombros, girando su mirada brillante al rostro del mayor. -Puedo guiarte yo, no hace falta hacer el tour guiado.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Vamos! Nadie puede ser mejor guía que vos Ita-chan, tengo mucha suerte de que vos seas quien me acompañe, será una visita asombrosa.

Entre chácharas y risas se encaminaron al Palacio. Italia lo guío contandole viejas historias de épocas pasadas, de los 120 _Doxe_ que gobernaron con mano de hierro la entonces Serenísima República de Venecia por casi mil años, llevándolo a recorrer los que fueron los aposentos de los dogos y los Ilustres y antiguos salones llenos de arte con una belleza enceguecedora, y tras subir por _Scala dei Censori_ le mostró habitaciones imponentes que se mostraban cubiertas de pinturas de paredes al techo llena de ribetes y marcos dorados que podrían quitar el habla a cualquier ser viviente, y muebles de madera pintados de caoba obscura que robaban el aliento. Pasaron por la _Sala del Magistrato alle Leggi, la Sala dello Scrutinio, la Sala del Guariento, la Sala delle Quattro Porte, la Sala del Senato, la Sala della Bussola, la Sala del Consiglio dei Dieci._

Italia explicaba durante su recorrido con pasmosa calma que aquel lugar había comenzado siendo un castillo, que fue construido allá por el siglo IX pero que para el siglo XII había quedado pequeño para albergar a todos los magistrados del gobierno y fue convertido totalmente en un palacio, más tarde había sufrido otras reformas que habían durado más de cien años desde 1340 a 1463 y luego con los incendios y las restauraciones consecuentes a ellos el lugar había terminado siendo una hermosa mixtura entre el estilo del renacimiento tardío, el gótico y el renacentista.

Prusia no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar embelesado aquellas viejas anécdotas mientras la estructura que lo rodeaba lo dejaba sin palabras, moviéndose en un silencio respetuoso para no perder ningún detalle y no molestar a otros turistas, además claro, de permitirse examinar la expresión melancólica en el rostro de la alegre nación mediterránea, escuchando como su voz se teñía de emociones diferentes al hablar de aquellos tiempos tan distintos a los modernos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron paseando antes de llegar a "la nueva cárcel", pasando antes por el puente de los suspiros, donde el castaño le comentó con un gesto curioso que aquél no era el nombre original, ese era solo el apodo que los románticos le habían dado ya que cuando los condenados caminaban por él se decía que exhalaban un suspiro a sabiendas de que lo único que les esperaba era una celda.

Caminar por aquellos corredores estrechos, oscuros y fríos le trajo viejos recuerdos de su propia historia al germano y no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada cuando su acompañante le explicó con voz de travesura mientras señalaba una celda en concreto que esa era aquella de la que su queridísimo _Giacomo Casanova_ se había escapado en 1756.

No pudo evitar el impulso y le pidió al chico que lo acompañara a sacarse una foto allí para el recuerdo, cosa a la que el norteño accedió intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de ningún guardia que fuera a reclamarles por sus payasadas.

Cuando terminaron el recorrido por la cárcel él mayor se quedó mirando en completo silencio las estatuas de Marte y neptuno en la cima de la _Scala dei Giganti_ pero sin dejar de escuchar las historias que Italia para contar de su escultor, Antonio Rizzo y ambos rieron juntos ante las ocurrencias que el temperamental artista solía tener en vida.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a la _piazza San Marco_ ya eran más de las cinco y media de la tarde, casi eran las seis y el albino soltó un largo suspiro. -Increíble, en serio Ita-chan, es impresionante… podría decir que sos casi tan asombroso como yo.

El italiano no era tan narcisista, ni ególatra, admitía ser un poco vanidoso, porque de hecho cuidaba muchisimo su apariencia al igual que sus ciudadanos, pero las palabras de Prusia lo habían hecho sentir muy bien consigo mismo, que el propio autoproclamado asombroso Alemania del este lo llamara por el mismo adjetivo que usaba para describirse a sí mismo era más que halagador y sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco.

-Ve~ ve~ _Gracie, Prussia._ Es algo tarde para ir a la Basílica pero podemos ir al _Campanile,_ desde ahí podras ver todo y luego regresamos, _G_ ermania se molestara si no llegamos a cenar como lo prometimos.- Comentó con energías renovadas, tomando la mano del mayor para tirar suavemente de él guiandolo a su próximo objetivo.

El antiguo imperio no pudo más que asentir con una enorme sonrisa, disimulando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con una carcajada al sentir la suave mano del castaño entrelazarse con la suya y decidido a aprovechar el momento enlazó sus dedos con los contrarios, usando su pulgar para dedicale una caricia sutil al dorso de la extremidad del italiano.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-¡AL FIN!-_ Gritó Hungría al ver al par salir del museo, bajo exageradas peticiones de Inglaterra, ninguno de los tres había entrado tras ellos al Palacio Ducal, y había estado comiendose los codos durante las más de dos horas que estuvieron esperando que sus objetivos salieran de aquel lugar.

-No grites, Hungría, nos pueden escuchar.

- _Mon amour,_ sería imposible que la escuchen estamos rodeados de gente y los Italianos son muy bulliciosos.- Le hizo notar el frances, ganandose una mirada de desprecio de su amado británico.

- _Shut the bloody hell up, frog! I don't care, you ask me for help so do as I say!_ \- Exclamó con indignación.

-Me molesta no haber podido ver que tanto hacían ahí dentro.- Reclamó la mujer mientras se mezclaban con los turistas para seguir los pasos de sus objetivos, notando que se estaban encaminando al _Campanile._

-Como yo lo veo, Gilbert no necesita ayuda para una mierda ¡Mirenlos! ¡Estan caminando de la mano! ¿Podríamos por favor volver al hotel y dejar esta locura?- Insistió hastiado el inglés.

- _L'Anglaterre,_ puedes irte si quieres, pero _la demoiselle Hongrie_ y yo tenemos la importante misión de ayudar un amigo y no vamos a rendirnos por mucho que te quejes, cejón.

-¡¿Cúal es tu puto problema con mis cejas, _wine bastard?!_

-¡Callénse y caminen! ¡Los vamos a perder de vista!- Protestó la mujer, ya estaba harta, los había escuchado discutir y visto casi matarse durante esas casi tres torturantes horas que habían estado esperando a que la parejita que querían formar saliera del maldito palacio. -¡Dejen sus discusiones maritales para después!

-¡¿MARITALES?!- Chilló horrorizado Inglaterra, sin poder creer que aquella fémina hubiera calificado sus intentos de muto homicidio de aquella forma.

-¡Ahora sos vos el que grita _L'Anglaterre_! ¡No seas indiscreto!

-¡Te voy a matar afeminado barbudo!- Chilló a punto de ahorcar a su novio haciendo que la castaña de largos cabellos rodara los ojos.

-¡La cortan o los agarro a sartenazos! - Amenazó alzando un poco la voz, deteniendo a ambos antes de que montaran una escena de desorden público. -Tenemos que hacer algo de tiempo antes de entrar al _Campanile_ no queremos que accidentalmente nos encontremos en el ascensor, haran preguntas.

-¡Esto es una soberana idiotez! - Resopló el británico rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -En primer lugar no entiendo como esta vigilancia puede ayudar en su absurda tarea de celestinas.

- _Oh mon Chèri,_ ¿No que eras un buen espía? - Preguntó el galo con una sonrisa ladina. -Estamos esperando nuestro momento perfecto para interferir sutilmente y hacer que _fleur de romance.-_ Explicó llevando las puntas de sus dedos a su frente en un gesto teatralmente dramático chasqueando luego sus falanges y tirar sus cabellos hacia atrás. -Es un plan perfecto.

- _You are such a bloody Drama Queen!_ \- El hombre rodó sus verdes ojos con fastidio mientras continuaban moviéndose, viendo atentamente como el italiano y el germano entraban en el _Campanile_ sin haber soltado jamás sus manos unidas.

-Escuchen ustedes dos. - Los llamó Hungría con gesto cansado. -No pueden matarse dentro del _Campanile,_ llamarán la atención con sus discusiones así que por favor, les ruego que dejen sus ridículas peleas para después. - Les suplicó con el ceño fruncido. -O en serio voy a agarrarlos a sartenazos y si los humanos nos arrestan por disturbios al menos me habré descargado por la tarde de mierda que me estan haciendo pasar. - Les aclaró haciendo que ambos tragaran saliva con dificultad. -¿Estamos claros?

-¡SI, SEÑORA!- Dijeron ambos rápidamente, asintiendo con sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Señorita!- Los corrigió molesta, negando con su cabeza ¡Estaba rodeada de ineptos! -El plan es intentar darles una atmósfera romántica, desde la cima de esa cosa se puede ver todo Venecia, tenemos que intentar que estén lo más solos posible y si vemos que no pasa nada entonces tendremos que buscar la forma de encender la chispa entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No fue hasta que entraron al ascensor para catorce personas que ambos separaron sus manos, Prusia había notado algunas miradas por parte de los humanos y no quería volver incómoda la situación, aunque al separar sus palmas sintió la suya arder, como si un hormigueo continuo la recorriera, extrañando la calidez que la otra le había estado regalando durante todo el trayecto hasta ahí.

La tarde estaba resultando perfecta, había estado antes en Venecia, conocía sus sestieres, sus monumentos, su gente, sus canales, su música, algo de su historia, pero estar haciendo aquel improvisado recorrido con Italia cambiaba todo.

Estaba viendo su entorno con nuevos ojos, como si jamás hubiera visto Venecia antes, aprendiendo cosas nuevas de entre las historias que narraba su parlachin anfitrión, admirado de todo en lo que posaba sus ojos bermellón. Las sonrisas y los gesto de Italia lo dejaban sin habla, era el mejor día que había pasado en meses o incluso en años, la compañía de Italia estaba haciendo correr una alegría por su pecho que era difícil de explicar y si por el fuera no regresarían a cenar como habían prometido, sino que se llevaría de allí al castaño a algún restaurante para poder comer a solas, entre charlas, pasta y buen vino, haciendo durar ese día tanto como le fuera asombrosamente posible.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la cima, dejaron avanzar a los humanos primero antes de salir tras ellos.

-Ven, _Prussia, ve~ ve~_ \- Con emoción, Italia había salido disparado hacia el mirador desde donde se apreciaba una vista era apabullante. Parado junto al mas bajo abrió un poco más sus párpados, como si de aquella manera sus ojos pudieran alcanzar a apreciar mejor el paisaje que se mostraba glorioso ante él.

Ante su mirada encandilada podía apreciar la Basílica de San Marcos, la Giorgio, _la isla de la salute,_ la laguna, _la piazza de San Marco_ , las columnas donde habían estado antes, los canales, el palacio Ducal, todas las edificaciones y su gente caminando por todas partes, los puentes, las palomas que revoloteaban ajenas a la agitación de los habitantes de esa ciudad llega de vida y vigor.

-Ve~ ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Italia, regresandolo a la realidad con su angelical voz.

-Es… - Murmuró girando apenas su cuerpo para encontrarse con el chico inclinado en su dirección con sus manos tomadas tras su espalda en un gesto adorable y sus ojos expectantes a su respuesta, reflejando algo de ansias por conocer su opinión. -Italia, esto es sencillamente asombroso.- Artículo finalmente soltando una relajada risa entre sus dientes. -Entiendo que Napoleón haya dicho que la plaza San Marcos es "El salón más bello de Europa" pero se le olvidó mencionar que todo Venecia es belleza.

Las mejillas del Italiano se encendieron mientras soltaban una risa baja y complacida por sus declaraciones. -Me alegro que estés disfrutando de mi ciudad, _Prusia,_ Ve~ sabes este lugar en realidad es una réplica se podría decir.

-Si, recuerdo que se había derrumbado. - Comentó con calma mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros del otro hombre acercándolo un poco a él al no notar ningún rechazo de parte del castaño.

-Si, el 14 de Julio de 1902, antes solía ser un faro construido en ladrillo rojo, lo reconstruyeron diez años después de que se cayó es casi igual al original.- Explicó con calma. -Y aún tiene sus cinco campanas.

-¿Recuerdas sus nombres?- Consultó con curiosidad, solo porque adoraba escuchar la dulzura de su voz, llena de amor por sus propios monumentos y su propia historia.

El chico asintió distraídamente. - _La Marangona, el Maleficio, la nona, la trottiera, y la mezza terza,_ cada una suena para cosas y en momentos diferentes. A las siete sonara la mezza tersa.- Comentó con alegría. -¿Quieres que nos quedemos escucharla aquí?

-Nos van a estallar los tímpanos, Kesesese. - Bromeó alegremente, arrancandole una cantarina risa a su guía personal.

-No es para tanto, ve~ - Contestó entre carcajadas suaves, apoyándose un poco en el albino mientras observaba a su gente caminando, haciendo sus vidas, ajenos a todo lo demás. -Me gusta venir aquí, a pesar de que está lleno de turistas, me relaja ver la ciudad desde lo alto, algunas veces tomo fotos para luego pintar mis cuadros.

-¿No vienes a pintar aquí? ¿No sería eso más lógico?

-Es complicado, prefiero solo sacar fotos, ve~

-Italia… - Había un pensamiento resonando al fondo de su mente desde la noche anterior, desde aquella charla que había sostenido con su hermano y las consecuentes reflexiones que había tenido en la privacidad del cuarto de invitados que ocupaba en la casa del hombre a su lado. Lo suyo nunca habían sido las sutilezas, y sentía que estaba contra reloj, así que no podía evitar pensar que debía ser claro con sus intenciones ahora que las cosas con su hermano estaban claras y de cierta forma tenía permiso para comenzar con sus avances.

El castaño había levantado su cabeza al escuchar que el otro lo llamaba con un tono extraño vibrando en su voz y la expresión seria del rostro del mayor lo había dejado un poco contrariado así qué decidió apartarse. -Ve~ ¿Qué ocurre, _Prussia?_ ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Hice algo malo?- Preguntó empezando a preocuparse al no ver la siempre enérgica sonrisa bailoteando en los labios de teutón, esperaba que el hombre no comenzará a regañarlo, ni siquiera sabía que podría haber hecho para molestarlo.

-No, no, Ita-chan, no se trata de eso.- Le aclaró rápidamente, gesticulando con sus manos y relajando un poco sus expresiones al notar el nerviosismo creciente del chico. Moviendo su cabeza, echó una mirada a su alrededor, queriendo comprobar que tenían algo de privacidad y suavemente tomó el brazo del de almendrados ojos para retirarse incluso un poco más, no quería ser escuchado por oídos ajenos.

-¿Entonces? Ve~ _Prussia?_ ¿Qué pasa? - Insistió mientras se dejaba guiar.

-Necesito decirte algo.- Le aclaró una vez consideró tenían la suficiente privacidad, volviendo a posar sus intimidantes ojos carmín en los que le estaban devolviendo una mirada confundida, intentando reprimir el impulso de chasquear su lengua y ordenando sus ideas antes de abrir de nuevo su boca. -Escucha, Italia yo… - ¡Mierda! ¡No podía! Una cosa era ir coquetearle a un desconocido para llevarse a la cama de un motel y otra muy diferente era dejar sus emociones expuestas por primera vez en toda su maldita vida, Italia era diferente y no había previsto que los nervios pudieran traicionarlo tan vilmente cuando se suponía que estaba decidido ¡Él era el asombroso reino de Prusia! ¡Carajo! ¿En serio iba a empezar a balbucear como un adolescente? ¡No! ¡No podía tirar por la borda de esa manera su dignidad!

-¿De qué se trata? Ve~ ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? - Consultó con cautela al ver la forma en que los labios del germano estaban curvandose en una mueca de molestia

-No es necesariamente malo.- Respondió haciendo un extraño chasquido empujando el aire de su boca por entre sus dientes apretados antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. -Italia, necesito decirte esto de una sola vez y quiero que me escuches con mucha atención porque no sé si pueda repetirlo y en serio necesito que lo entiendas ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Ve~ve~ Es un pedido extraño, pero si, si puedo. - Se limitó a contestar poniéndose un poco más serio, al menos intentado ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias, acatando al pedido del mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ashh! ¡No escucho nada desde aquí! - Protestó ofuscada Hungría mientras apretaba con nervios su falda, en cuando había notado los acercamientos y la forma en que Gilbert miraba a su alrededor, tanto ella como Francia supieron que algo bueno estaba por pasar y habían arrastrado a Inglaterra para intentar acercarse, sin embargo era imposible aproximarse lo bastante como para escuchar sin llegar a ser descubiertos.

Inglaterra sabía leer los labios, así que, casi bajo a amenaza de los casamenteros había terminado siendo forzado a prestar más atención a aquella extraña pareja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando, _Mon Chèri_?- Consultó Francia mordiendo con nerviosismo su bordado pañuelo mientras veía las pobladas cejas de su pareja fruncirse un poco.

-¡Si me estan distrayendo no puedo concentrarme!- Les reclamó a ambos. -¿Quieren que lea sus labios o no? ¡Callense de una vez!- Pidió fastidiando sin desprender sus ojos de la escena frente a ellos. Estaban algo lejos a decir verdad, y dado que la ahora personificación de Alemania del estaba dándoles la espalda, apenas ligeramente de perfil, era muy difícil seguir el movimiento de sus labios y entender que estaba pronunciando. Al menos los otros dos habían acatado su orden y se habían silenciado, estaba desperdiciando sus dotes de espionaje en esa soberana estupidez, pero de alguna forma había terminado enredado en esos estrafalarios planes de su extravagante pareja y ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-¡Por Dios bendito, Inglaterra! ¡Dinos algo! ¿Qué están diciendo? - Suplicó saber la hungara.

-Creo… - Balbuceó algo sorprendido. -Creo que Prusia está por confesarse. - Declaró tras poder leer las extrañas peticiones que el albino le estaba haciendo al Italiano.

Francia ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras sus párpados se abrían a toda su capacidad.

-¡Trae eso para acá, Francia!- Exclamó la hungara, arrancando de las manos del galo el pañuelo bordado para llevarlo a su propia boca y ahogar el chillido de emoción, con sus ojos clavados en sus queridos amigos ¡DIOS! ¡SI! ¡UNA CONFESIÓN EN VIVO! Estaba tan emocionada que no atinó siquiera a sacar su cámara para grabar semejante momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras escuchar esa respuesta positiva a sus peticiones, Prusia se tomó un segundo para serenar sus nervios y no muy seguro de qué hacer con sus manos las dejó caer laxas a los lados de su cuerpo, sin despegar sus ojos de los que lo miraban ansiosos y expectantes.

-Italia, no sé cuándo empezó todo esto ni puedo darte una explicación medianamente aceptable de porqué me siento así, me he estado cuestionando eso por meses, y podría decir que esto tal vez empezó hace años…

-Ve~... _Pussia_

-No me interrumpas, por favor.- Pidió controlando su voz para sonar mucho más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía, mostrarse vulnerable no se le daba bien, para nada bien y ser un cursi tampoco era su estilo asique solo negó con su cabeza suavemente. -Solo puedo decirte que me gustas, en serio _me gustas demasiado_ Italia y creo que entiendes perfectamente de en que sentido te lo estoy diciendo ¿Verdad? - Observó como el nervioso hombre asentía con su cabeza en silencio y tomo otra bocanada de aire en un burdo intento porque su corazón desacelerará un poco sus latidos y que su garganta no se sintiera tan tensa. -¿Me darias una oportunidad para intentar conquistarte?

El silencio se formo entre ambos, y el germano sentía el zumbido en sus oídos como si esa quietud estuviera ensordeciendo. A unos metros de ellos el bullicio de la gente era mucho, pero él ni siquiera los escuchaba, solo estaba aturdido y apabullado por la carencia de una respuesta de parte del italiano frente a él, todo lo de más simplemente no existía para él.

Italia no había esperado eso. Era cierto que él y el prusiano habían hecho buenas migas desde siempre, y ahora que lo pensaba en los últimos meses, quizás incluso en los últimos su relación se había vuelto estrecha, Prusia siempre tenía interés por él, siempre se reía de sus cosas, nunca lo regañaba, siempre tenía algún detalle que darle o algún halago para regalarle, había llorado sobre él hasta desmayarse cuando se atrevió a contarle superficialmente sobre Sacro Imperio Romano, un tema que no había tocado nunca con nadie fuera de Hungría, quien fue la que lo había visto llorar por años cuando su primer amor nunca cumplió su promesa de volver de la guerra, Prusia era el primero y el único con quien había compartido eso.

Siempre que se sentía dejado de lado por Alemania, Prusia estaba ahí, riendo animadamente y proponiendo ir a pasear, mostrarle Berlín, hablarle de su historia, de sus glorias pasadas, cada vez que Alemania tenía trabajo que hacer Prusia estaba ahí animando con chistes malos y ofreciendole salir a pasear a los perros juntos. Cuando llamaba para saber cómo estaba el rubio y preguntaba por el prusiano podían pasar horas hablando por teléfono, Gilbert siempre lo escuchaba, jamás se quejaba de sus balbuceos absurdos sobre las discusiones con su hermano y le preguntaba con emoción a cuantos gatos se había detenido a acariciar durante el día.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debió haber notado antes los sentimientos del albino. Prusia era una persona solitaria en realidad, hasta donde sabía no tenía buena relación con casi ninguna nación fuera de Francia, España, Hungría, Austria y su propio hermano, muchas veces había escuchado por lo bajo los comentarios de otros países respecto a que él _no debería existir_ , había escuchado muchas veces a Rusia llamándolo "Gilbert" con ese tono cantarín e inocentón que destilaba una toxicidad corrosiva, escribiendo las sílabas con saña, como queriendo recordarde al llamarlo por su nombre humano que él ya no era uno de ellos, que ya no pertenecía a su grupo, y todas y cada una de esas veces él sentía un nudo en su pecho, un peso doloroso que terminó por explotar cuando fue él mismo quien le pidió una explicación aquella tarde en el cementerio.

Realmente sentía lo que le había dicho, no quería que Prusia desapareciera, cuando se aferró a él pidiendo que no muriera entre lágrimas, realmente había sentido angustia de pensar en que no volvería a ver a su querido amigo y ahora sus propias emociones se sentían confundidas ¿Había algo más? ¿Había algo más en sus propios sentimientos hacia él de rojos ojos?

Pensó en _Germania, su Germania_ , y sintió su garganta anudarse. Alemania a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para llamar su atención seguía tratándolo solo como un querido amigo pero aun así sus sentimientos seguían ahí, sabía que había más que amistad entre él y el rubio y llevaba décadas esperando a que algo pasara, a que el milagro ocurriera, y sin embargo la confesión y el pedido del teutón lo hacían sentirse confundido.

Una parte de él se sentía halagada y nerviosa, una emoción extraña porque Prusia no era el primero en confesarse a él, le había pasado con otros humanos antes y nunca antes ninguna declaración romántica lo había hecho dudar de sus sentimientos por Alemania ¿Había algo más allí? ¿Acaso su amor por su rubio de celestes ojos se había desgastado después de más de cincuenta años esperando? No lo sabía y eso lo asustaba, la otra otra parte de él se sentía culpable, sentía que estaba traicionando a su _Germania_ por el solo hecho de estarse aceptar a la petición del mayor frente a él.

-Italia, por favor… dime algo. - Suplicó nervioso el albino, Italia llevaba más de diez minuto observando en silencio, aunque quizás decir "observando" estuviera mal, esa mirada estaba perdida, él chico parecía estar teniendo un diálogo interno del que él estaba excluido.

- _Prussia. -_ Su voz había salido limpia y suave, ya sin ese tono cantarín habitual y sin esos resoplidos extraños que tenía por costumbre soltar, esa entonación alegre de "ve" que resollaba entre sus labios con alegría. Todo eso había desaparecido haciendo que el germano sintiera su cuerpo tirante como si un calambre lo estuviera recorriendo de pies a cabeza. Ese era un Italia que no conocía y tanto así como lo asustaba lo que pudiera salir de sus labios, lo excitaba conocer qué era lo que hombre iba a decir, le encantaba ver que el chico era más que un alma risueña y que tras su habitual infantilidad se encontraba un hombre. -Esto es muy repentino. - Continuó hablando el castaño. -En realidad no sé que decirte, creo que sabes lo que yo siento por _Germania,_ todos lo saben. - Aclaró con calma. -No sé si sea correcto darte ilusiones, esto… esto me confunde.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me des alas, Italia. - Se explicó, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al escuchar de esos labios la confirmación de que su hermano tenía aquella pequeña guerra casi ganada, que él solo estaba peleando contra un quimera contra la que parecía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. -Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que tal vez entre nosotros podría haber algo más que solo amistad.

-Eso es darte ilusiones.- Expusó con el ceño apenas fruncido. - _Prussia_ , necesito pensarlo, yo no creo que sea correcto que..

-Italia. - Lo interrumpió antes de que aquellas palabras se volvieran más dolorosas para él. -Ya sabes como me siento, y creo que me conoces suficiente como para saber que no voy a rendirme tan pronto.

-Pero _Prussia…_

-Pero nada, sé que amás a _West_ , o que al menos sientes algo por él pero no quiero dejarte caer en sus brazos sin pelear.- Le aclaró alzando una mano para acariciar la sonrojada mejilla derecha del menor. -No esta vez, me cansé de ver a quien amo en brazos de otro con los míos cruzados, si lo eliges a él lo aceptaré pero al menos sabré que hice lo que pude para conquistarte y no solo me senté a mirar como te alejas.

-¿M-me amas? - Tartamudeó, impactado con semejante declaración y vió al albino maldecir entre dientes algo en su lengua materna mientras negaba con su cabeza. Claramente no estaba en sus planes soltar esas palabras.

-El punto es Italia, que de todos modos voy a intentar cautivarte.- Dijo evadiendo aquel interrogante, acercándose un paso al frente para luego agacharse y depositar un beso suave en la frente de la nación mediterránea. -Nada de lo que digas ahora me va a hacer cambiar de idea…

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por esto.

-Keseseses ¿Acaso crees que el asombroso yo permitiría que dejaramos de ser amigos?- Cuestionó esbozando de nueva la misma sonrisa arrogante y traviesa de siempre, esa que era una combinación entre egolatría y malicia y que podría desquiciar a cualquier o coaccionar a quien fuera para seguirlo en las locuras más descabelladas.

- _Che cosa prometti?_

 _-Ja, versprach er._

Volvieron a silenciarse, pero esta vez ambos con una suave sonrisa casi cómplice y como si lo hubieran acordado ambos volvieron a girar sus rostros al paisaje de la ciudad.

Su cabeza era un hervidero, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo serían las cosas, pero al menos tenía esa promesa y sabía por las buenas virtudes que Prusia tenía que no iba a romperla, empero, estaba preocupado y dudoso, aquellas eran cuestiones delicadas y aquella simple charla le había dejado demasiadas interrogantes aún así no se quejó cuando volvió a sentir el peso del brazo del mayor sobre sus hombros y se acercó un poco más a él mientra cada uno estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? - Preguntó Francia, confundido, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía el gesto un tanto avergonzado de Inglaterra y se cuestionaba a sí mismo ¿De dónde había sacado Italia una actitud tan entera?

-Debemos irnos.- Insistió la representación del reino unido, caminando hacia el ascensor mientras Francia y Hungría le seguían los pasos.

-¡Pero dinos que pasó Inglaterra! - Pidió la mujer casi trotando tras los dos hombres.

-No debemos interferir, se los digo en serio.- Alegó con voz huraña.

- _Mon amour,_ solo dinos qué dijeron. - Insistió Francia mientras los tres entraban en el aparato que los bajaría de esa torre.

- _Dammit, Frog, we shouldn't be here in first place_

-¿Quieres explicarnos de una vez? - Repitió la hungara ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia. -Estamos hablando de dos personas muy importantes para mi.

-Si son tan importantes deberías dejarlos en paz, _Hungary._

 _-_ ¿Tan malo fue lo que dijeron? - Cuestionó Francia con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Resoplando el británico se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la parte posterior del ascensor antes de posar su atención en las dos naciones que lo miraban con nerviosismo. -Por lo que pude entender, Prusia se confesó y creo que Italia lo rechazó, Prusia le dijo que lo amaba… esto es delicado, no deben meterse.- Les indicó mirándolos con severidad. -Es asunto de ellos, _Frog,_ te lo digo especialmente a vos. Ellos calramente pueden manejar esto solos, no conviertan algo complicado en algo muchisimo peor.

-Solo queremos ayudar, _mon amour_.

-Solo volvamos al Hotel por el amor de Dios, estoy cansado y hace mucho que pasó la hora del té.

Con aquella declaración dieron la incursión por terminada y regresaron con pasos calmos al _Rose Salva,_ sin embargo Hungría no estaba del todo tranquila. Quizás debería hablar con Italia, a solas, como en antaño. Gilbert no iba a decir palabra, lo conocía, seguramente empezaría a burlarse de ella hasta desesperarla y hacer que se distraiga queriéndolo matar con tal de que deje de preguntar.

Con Italia era distinto, eran confidentes, había visto una expresión en el castaño que hacía mucho tiempo no apreciaba, juraría que el chico querría hablar con él y ahí estaría ella. Estaba en aprietos, quería ayudar a Gilbert pero tampoco quería manipular a Feliciano, solo quería verlo y charlar, estaba preocupada, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, empezaba a pensar que eso de ser celestinas era bastante más complicado de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras escuchar el repiquetear de la campana que efectivamente casi les revienta los tímpanos al estar tan cerca, ambos decidieron emprender el regreso a casa, si no se apuraban llegarían muy tarde y Alemania iba a gritarles por media hora por ser unos impuntuales.

Toda posible incomodidad había sido disuelta, las bromas del prusiano habían vuelto a animar al Italiano que ahora andaba dando saltitos junto a él mientras comentaban con alegría sobre una serie de televisión que ambos veían cuando la profunda voz de los gondoleros que le cantaban con voz en cuello para sus pasajeros. -Ita-chan…- Llamó su atención con una sonrisa casi diabólica decorandole la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, _Prussia? Ve~_

-¿La góndola nos deja cerca de tu casa? - Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

El hombre ladeó apenas el rostro antes de soltar una risita alegre. -Si, de hecho hay una parada cerca de mi casa ¿Quieres subir? Pero es muy costoso, Ve~ - Comentó algo preocupado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sería asombroso viajar en góndola! Nunca lo hice, además aunque vos seguro ya lo hiciste ahora será diez mil veces mejor porque vas conmigo. - Alegó colocando los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo con un gesto invitante mientras reía, totalmente orgulloso y convencido de sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, ve~ será divertido.

Y así terminaron ambos metidos en la góndola, gracias a las travesuras de ambos, Italia había estado a punto de caer al canal dos veces mientras se sacaban fotos y cuando el gondolero comenzó a cantar, Italia lo imitó.

Tomandose aquello como alguna especie de desafío personal, Prusia comenzó a cantar con ellos, armando un escándalo muy difícil de ignorar y que había terminado en un ataque de risa por parte de ambas naciones por la pésima entonación del germano y su pobre intento de Italiano que sonaba muy parecido al graznido de una gaviota agónica.

Para cuando llegaron la parada donde debían bajarse sus cuerpos apenas coordinaban por el acceso de risa y al bajarse de la góndola, Italia resbaló con la humedad del muelle y esta vez, efectivamente cayó al canal. Con ayuda del gondolero habían logrado sacarlo del agua, que gracias a Dios por aquella zona no era tan profunda.

-Kesesesesese ¡Eso no fue nada asombroso, Ita-chan! Pareces un gatito mojado.- Comentó con algarabía, Italia no se había lastimado y como el susto ya había pasado podían bromear al respecto.

-Se arruinó mi traje, ve~ ve~- Se quejó con un enorme puchero en sus labios mientras arrastraba los pies por los adoquines, resonando el tacón bajo de sus zapatos de vestir junto al chapoteo húmedo de sus medias mojadas contra el cuero del calzado.

-Ya, ya, Ita-chan, en cuanto lleguemos te metes a bañar y ponemos a lavar tu ropa. - Intentó animarlo entre risas, ayudando al chico a quitarse el saco para luego quitarse el propio. -Toma, al menos te abrigará en lo que llegamos Keseseses.

Ahogando un sollozo se abrigó con el saco que le quedaba algo grande sintiendo algunos estremecimientos ante la brisa leve que comenzaba a correr a esa hora. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, se habían entretenido demasiado y comenzaba a atardecer. Ahora tenía frío.

-Ve~ _Prussia_ ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame!- Insistió mientras tiraba un poco de su brazo.

-Ay, qué remedio… - Aun risueño el hombre se agachó frente al más haciendo sus brazos hacia atrás. -Subete a mi espalda, Ita-chan.

Sin esperar a que el otro se lo pidiera dos veces se trepó, aferrándose a su cuello y envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura mientras sentía las firmes manos de Prusia, un poco más pequeñas que las de alemania, aferrar sus muslos para evitar que se cayera.

-Bueno ¿Cómo decis que era la canción? - Preguntó el germano, intentando volver encender el buen humor del chico al sentirlo temblar un poco por el frío contra su cuerpo

Pronto tenía al Italiano cantando contra su oído con melodiosa voz una conocida canción de _Andrea Bocelli._

Su llegada no pasó para nada inadvertida con el ruidaje que estaban ocasionado, estado solo a pasos de la entrada de la casa del castaño la puerta se abrió de golpe y del interior salió un enardecido Romano que corrió a ellos con el puño en alto, frunciendo aún más el ceño al ver en las condiciones que llegaba su hermano.

 _-Pervertito albino di patate cazzo! Che cazzo hai fatto a mio fratello? -_ El grito resonó contra las edificaciones cercanas mientras Prusia se detenía para dejar al norteño sobre su espalda bajarse.

- _Bruder!_ ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?! - Preguntó Alemania saliendo detrás de romano y seguido por un rezagado españa.

- _Fratello, Germania, Ve~_ No pasó nada, me caí cuando bajaba de la góndola. - Explicó con gesto tranquilo y jovial.

-¿Volvieron en góndola? - Preguntó Alemania con el ceño fruncido.

- _Fratello, sei inutile._ \- Resopló Romano con enfado.

-Ita-chan, necesitas un baño, vamos a adentro.- Pidió españa con su habitual amabilidad señalando el interior de la casa con una mano mientras el chico lo seguía tarareando bajito mientras se movía al ritmo de la melodía.

Romano por su parte se giró a ver al prusiano. -Escúchame bien, patata albina de mierda.- Dijo alzando una mano para señalar al antiguo imperio. - Le haces algo a _ill mio fratello,_ me llego a enterar de qué le hiciste algo, o que se cayó por tu culpa _E ti manderò a dormire con le pesche.-_ Y tras sus palabras giró sobre sus talones, huyendo al interior de la casa, ambos germanos casi podían imaginar que de ser un perro, el sureño estaría caminando con las orejas bajas y la cola entre las piernas mientras temblaba un poco.

Prusia soltó una risa entretenida, Romano podía decir mucho pero no creía que realmente fuera a hacerle algo, además tampoco le había él hecho nada malo a Italia del norte.

- _Bruder_ , volvieron muy tarde, nos tenían preocupados.

-Keseses, solo se nos fue un poco la hora.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a su hermano con una fingida cara de inocencia.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Solo paseabamos por el centro histórico, _Bruderlein_

-¿Por qué volvieron en góndola?

Una pálida ceja se arqueó y el mayor de los hermanos soltó un resoplido burlista mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza. -Esos celos… ¡Ay, _Bruderlein_! No son buenos consejeros, mejor evítalos. - Le aconsejó con alegría, había tenido un día asombroso, no iba a tener una discusión con _West_ apenas llegar a casa.

-East, no es… No importa, vamos adentro. - Pidió soltando un largo suspiro para luego regresar a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena había sido agradable, se la pasó bromeando con España mientras disfrutaban del calzone que Romano había preparado para todos y tras despedir a su buen amigo todos habían ido a acostarse temprano, al día siguiente seguirán las aburridas e improductivas reuniones del G8 y todos tenían que estar preparados para afrontarlas, además Alemania había hecho un efusivo reclamo acompañado de una amenaza de que si llegaban a llegar tarde de nuevo él mismo se encargaría de tirar toda la pasta de la reserva de los hermanos Italia a su amada laguna, así que más les valía a todos despertarse a tiempo y estar listo a la hora indicada para no sufrir ningún retraso.

Ahora él estaba recostado en su cama, se había duchado y tenía su espalda cómodamente apoyada contra las almohadas de la cabecera de la cama mientras escribía otra entrada de su diario.

 _ **Querido asombroso Diario:**_

 _ **Hoy fue el día más asombroso que he tenido en siglos, Italia y yo recorrimos un poco Venecia, nos tomamos fotos e hicimos algunos destrozos.**_

 _ **Pero más importante que todo eso, finalmente lo hice, finalmente me atrevía a decirle que lo amo.**_

 _ **Sé que la guerra la tengo casi perdida, pero no me importa, soy demasiado asombroso como para torturarme por eso de nuevo.**_

 _ **Italia me hizo prometerle que a pesar de todo seguiremos siendo amigos, y pienso cumplir.**_

 _ **Él ama a West…**_

 _ **Querido asombroso diario, a pesar de que le dije que no iba a hacerme ilusiones, no puedo evitar sentirlas, y son asombrosas. Conocer otra de sus facetas es asombroso, no sabía que Ita-chan podía ser tan serio.**_

 _ **El problema es que sé que mientras más grande es el imperio más dura es la caída.**_

 _ **Lo más asombroso de todo esto, es que aun así vale la pena.**_

 _ **Preu**_ _ **ßen.**_

Volvió a dejar el diario sobre su mesa de luz y con una sonrisa se arropó en la cama para descansar. De nuevo a levantarse temprano para trabajar. El día de mañana era incierto, pero intentaría, en la medida de lo posible, sacar provecho de su tiempo con el lindo Italia.

-.-.- Continuará.

Glosario de traducciones:

 _Shut the bloody hell up, frog! I don't care, you ask me for help so do as I say! : ¡Cerrá la maldita boca, sapo! ¡No me importa, ustedes me pidieron ayuda así que hagan lo que digo!_

 _leur de romance : Florezca el amor._

 _You are such a bloody Drama Queen! : ¡Eres una maldita Drama Queen!_

 _Che cosa prometti? : ¿Lo prometes?_

 _Ja, versprach er. : Si, lo prometo._

 _Dammit, Frog, we shouldn't be here in first place: Maldición, sapo, no deberíamos estar aquí en primer lugar_

 _Pervertito albino di patate cazzo! Che cazzo hai fatto a mio fratello? : ¡Pervertida patata albina de mierda! ¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi hermano?_

 _Fratello, sei inutile.: Hermano, sos un inútil._

 _E ti manderò a dormire con le pesche: Y te mando a dormir con los peces._

 _Bruderlein: Querido hermano._

 _Notas finales de Sioa: Buenooo… me costó dos vidas escribir este capítulo. Solo digo, no es que me queje, encontré mucha información interesante pero no quería hacer demasiado densa la cosa de una sola vez así que en otro capítulo agregare otro par de cosas que pude ir viendo por allí. ¡La historia de Venecia es muy interesante! especialmente la parte de los Doxe, pensar que es cierto que Venecia era quien controlaba casi todo el mediterráneo, tenía una influencia por todo Europa que es apabullante._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a_ _FanFiker-FanFinal_ _que a fin de cuentas me ayudado bastante con este capítulo y lo que es la información de Venecia. Acá es donde viene el Spam salvaje, si quieren pueden pasar a leer su fic "_ _ **A las doce en el Campanile"**_ _cuyas descripciones detalladas de Venecia me ayudaron bastante para ubicarme y ver más o menos como desarrollar las descripciones que igual siento que han quedado algo pobres, intentaré hacerlas un poco mejor más adelante, es difícil describir algo que en realidad no conoces._

 _Les doy un adelanto de lo que creo que incluirá el próximo capítulo:_

 _-Muchas discusiones en la reunión, países intentado matarse._

 _-Una charla con hungría._

 _-Un Romano psicópata._

 _-Algún acercamiento de Alemania con Italia._

 _-La tanga de tu madre y otros yuyos varios._

 _Lo tiró así, en plan Brain-storm de nuevo ¿Alguna sugerencia productiva? Espero sus reviews, a ver para donde nos lleva esto, cada vez estoy más indecisa de con quien se va a quedar Italia._

 _Sin más que añadir. Me despido._

 _Sioa Shun Uchiha-san._


	7. ¡Ayúdame Hungría!

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Jueves 30 de Mayo del 2019.

 **Encrucijada**

 **Capítulo 7: ¡Ayudame, Hungría!**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Dormir había sido imposible, había logrado conciliar el sueño solo por un par de horas pero no había descansado nada, los extraños sueños que había tenido no lo ayudaron. Estaba sentado en la cama, con el rostro serio y las ojeras apenas marcadas en sus párpados inferiores.

Decir que estaba confundido era un eufemismo, se sentía perdido. Durante años había estado enamorado de Alemania, siempre permaneció a su lado como amigo, siendo su aliado, intentado por varios medios que el hombre notara que sentía por él más que mero compañerismo sin embargo nunca había conseguido nada, sabía que su forma de actuar no hacía otra cosa que confundir al rubio pero siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que tarde o temprano el de azules ojos finalmente se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba y le corresponderia, nunca había sentito dudas por sus sentimientos, bueno quizás eso fuera mentira, al principio sí que estaba confundido, sabía que Alemania era para él alguien preciado pero comparar el sentimiento que tenía por él con el que tuvo en su momento por Sacro Imperio Romano lo asustaba por aquel entonces.

No fue hasta que Alemania hicieran una extraña actuación en un San Valentín allá por fines de la segunda guerra que se sentó seriamente a evaluarse a sí mismo y sus acciones que se atrevió a ponerle el titulo de _amor_ a lo que sentía, sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese día, quizás ya demasiado.

Con andar aletargado se sacó las mantas de encima y miró distraídamente el despertador que tenía a un costado de la cama, eran las cinco de la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo así que desactivo la alarma que estaba programada para las seis y fue a ducharse haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbar a su hermano y sus invitados.

Una vez en la ducha con el agua caliente corriendo sobre su agarrotado cuerpo cerró sus ojos y recordó el sueño que lo atormentó esa noche.

En él todo era hermoso al principio, estaba con _Germania_ paseando por las calles de Berlín junto a sus perros, conversaban y él revoloteaba a su alrededor con la típica alegría que lo caracterizaba mientras el rubio lo regañaba por estar haciendo demasiado escándalo en la vía pública, cosa que claramente él ignoraba, le resultaba tierno que el hombre intentara corregir sus escandalosas costumbres, eso claramente nunca iba a pasar pero era adorable que después de tantos años el germano no se hubiera rendido en su manía de intentar enseñarle disciplina.

Ni en sus sueños dejaba de ser un pobre torpe y había tropezado en las vereda, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y raspando sus rodillas en el proceso, el rubio no había dudado en agacharse a su lado para revisar la herida mientras con voz bastante mas suave rezaba un regaño casi amoroso. _"Por eso te digo que no puedes ir tan atolondrado por la vida, Italien, tienes que prestar más atención por donde vas, te lastimaste, mejor vamos a una farmacia a comprar algo para limpiar el raspón y que no se infecte ¿Puedes pararte?"_ No le había dado ni tiempo a contestar porque sin dudarlo el musculoso sujeto lo había levantado en brazos cual princesa de cuento para comenzar a caminar con él. Los perros habían desaparecido, las calles también, todo lo que los rodeaba había desaparecido, solo estaba ellos, él se sentía protegido y feliz entre esos fuertes brazos y aquellas palabras que podrían sonar parcas para cualquiera para él sonaban dulces y llenas de preocupación y afecto.

Su rostro se sonrojó un poco mientras recordaba que en el sueño él había llenado de besos el rostro del Aleman en medio de halagos mientras veía al parco sujeto ponerse nervioso y protestar pero en ningún momento se había resistido, _Germania_ nunca se resistía en sus sueños sin importar que clase de cosas él le hiciera, pero fue entonces que una voz llamó su atención a sus espaldas. Era la voz de Prusia, recordó con claridad la imagen del albino parado en medio de un fondo tan blanco como sus cabellos, con aquellos ojos sangre brillando y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, soltando esa risa tan particular que parecía irritar a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo que los contagiaba de energía. _"Ich liebe dich, Italien"_ Le había escuchado decir, abriendo sus brazos para él y cuando se quiso dar cuenta él estaba parado en medio de la blancura de ese espacio mirando de frente al teutón que esperaba por él y a su espalda estaba Alemania que lo miraba con su rostro serio y los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, parado cual firme soldado.

- _Cosa mi sta succedendo? -_ Se cuestionó mientras apoyaba su frente en los empañados azulejos de la ducha, él día de ayer había sido divertido, había pasado una buena tarde como hacía demasiado tiempo no hacía, pasear con Prusia había sido especial, cada halago que el mayor hacía a su ciudad, a su historia, a sus monumentos lo hacían feliz, lo llenaban de confianza en sí mismo, cada payasada que habían hecho juntos lo había hecho olvidarse de todas sus obligaciones y le habían permitido ser él mismo, escandaloso y despistado sin recibir recriminaciones por su alborotada forma de ser pero todo se había ido bastante al caño cuando el albino le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Era un tonto, debió prever eso, había pasado toda la noche analizando las cosas y era cierto que Prusia lo trataba diferente a los demás, a todos los demás, con él no hacía bromas de mal gusto, ni lo molestaba, con él era atento, cuidadoso, celebraba sus tonterías y siempre estaba ahí para levantarle el ánimo en cada desplante que su rubio hermano le hacía por temas de trabajo. Prusia le daba regalos, lo abrazaba, usaba cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con él si tenía oportunidad, lo dejaba jugar con Gilbrid ¡No dejaba que nadie tocara a ese polluelo! ¡Solo se lo dejaba tocar a él! Sin embargo cuando pronunció aquellas palabras _"Me gustas, en serio me gustas demasiado Italia"_ fue como una guantada sin mano para él.

Es cierto, él jamás había dudado de su amor por _Germania_ una vez que lo había aceptado por mucho que otras personas se le declararan o que hubiera pasado noches en compañía de amantes ocasionales. El era un país de buenos amantes, y a pesar de ser una nación eso no lo dejaba exento de las necesidades de la carne, ya lo había pensado antes, pese a no ser humano tenía necesidades muy humanas. El sexo siempre había sido solo eso, nunca ninguno de sus amantes le había hecho olvidar el amor por _Germania,_ pero entonces llegó Prusia con sus sentimientos en bandeja pidiéndole una oportunidad y por primera vez sentía la incertidumbre.

Algo había, Prusia algo de especial tenía porque sino no estaría en este estado, desvelado, confundido por un sueño tórrido, cuestionando cuando el teutón se había convertido en alguien diferente del resto para él. Él era una persona carismática y sociable, se llevaba bien casi con todo el mundo, era amigo de sus amigos y los quería a todos muchísimo pero estaba seguro de que de haber sido cualquier otra nación la que hubiera confesado esos sentimientos no estaría tan contrariado, estaba así porque se trataba de Prusia, porque algo tenía que estaba haciendo a su corazón sentirse consternado.

No lo entendía ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué? ¿Podía si quiera comprar lo que sentía por el albino a lo que sentía por _Germania_? Le asustaba siquiera intentarlo.

Su cuerpo se había movido como autómata y ya había terminado de lavarse mientras sus pensamientos se enredaban cada vez más, así que resignado cerró la llave de agua y salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla en la cadera y tomó otra para secar su cabello, caminando de regreso a la habitación donde el despertador marcaba que eran las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana.

Tenía tiempo de sobra antes de que todos en la casa despertaran, se vistió con uno de sus costosos y estilosos trajes, escogió una camisa negra, una corbata turquesa, saco y pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

Arreglado y peinado fue a la cocina para prepararse un café muy cargado, iba a necesitarlo si quería encontrar la energía para pretender que estaba perfecto y que nadie sospechara de su estado emocional

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo había una persona en quien tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, estaba agradecido a que gracias a la reunión del G8 ella estuviera ahí en una inesperada visita. Hungría siempre había estado ahí para él desde que era muy pequeño, siempre había velado por él mientras estuvo en la casa del señor Austria y la quería mucho, con los años realmente su amistad se había convertido en una especie de hermandad, esperaba que ella supiera aconcejarlo.

Prusia había conseguido dejarlo totalmente desorientado con su confesión, no sabía que tantos estragos podría hacer en él si empezaba con sus intentos por conquistarlo, no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, si atreverse a dejarle una ventana abierta al albino y ver que ocurría o enclaustrar su corazón en cuatro paredes consolándose a sí mismo con que _Germanía_ era el único con la llave para abrir la puerta y destrabar las ventanas, esperando que el hombre algún día utilizara la llave que hace tiempo tenía en sus manos y pudieran de una vez ser felices juntos.

-¡Ita-chan! ¡Mierda! ¡Me asustaste!- Ante esa estridente voz se giró para encontrarse con el responsable de sus caóticos pensamientos parado en la puerta de la cocina, vistiendo un traje azul prusia con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

-Ve~ Perdón, _Prussia_.

-No es nada, es que no esperaba que estuvieras despierto ya, son apenas las seis y diez de la mañana, se ve que la amenaza de _West_ fue muy efectiva. - Comentó entre alegres risas.

- _"¿Amenaza? Cierto, Germania dijo que si llegabamos tarde de nuevo iba a tirar mi pasta al canal, lo había olvidado… No puedo creer que lo olvidara por estar pensando en Prussia." -_ Pensó para luego reír animadamente como si nada lo estuviera inquietando, los otros países se sorprenderían mucho si supieran lo buen actor que podía llegar a ser lo bien que podía mentir cuando lo ameritaba. -Ve~ No puedo permitir que tiré mi pasta, sería aterrador comer patatas pisadas mientras por los días que ustedes se queden aquí. - Alegó sonriente.

-¡Ey! ¡Nuestra comida es asombrosa! ¡Nadie habla mal de las patatas y el _Wurst_ en mi presencia, Ita-chan!- Alegó el albino acercándose a despeinarlo suavemente. - _Guten morgen. -_ Saludó inclinándose a besar su mejilla derecha para luego girar su rostro y depositar otro en la izquierda, más este último fue más cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro del italiano pero aun así sonrió alegremente, intentado ignorar el leve cosquilleo que esos finos y pálidos labios habían dejado sobre su piel. - _Buongornio, Prussia!_ \- Correspondió al saludo, parándose de puntitas para dejar un beso en cada mejilla del más alto, alejándose de él con pasos discretamente acelerados, prefiriendo fingir que no había notado la sonrisa ladina del hombre que claramente había notado su ligera turbación. -¿Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno, ve~ ? _Germania y il mio fratello_ se levantarán pronto.

El teutón asintió y entre los dos prepararon una nutritiva y variada comida para todos, la reunión sería larga así que necesitaban energía para afrontar el largo día que tendrían por delante.

Estaban sirviendo la mesa cuando Alemania hizo acto de presencia en la cocina y solo minutos más tarde llegó romano con un claro gesto de aun tener la almohada pegada a la cara mientras se quejaba en voz pastosa sobre lo inhumano que era ser obligado a salir de la cama antes de las siete de la mañana y despotricando entre dientes en contra de lo obsesivo compulsivo que era cierto rubio con la puntualidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para placer personal de Alemania habían llegado más que a tiempo al hotel, de hecho era los primeros en la sala de juntas, como correspondía ya que se suponía que los hermanos Italia eran quienes presidían las conferencias de ese año.

-¡Nos hiciste venir tan jodidamente temprano que no hay nadie! ¡Maldito macho patatas!.- Despotricó Romano mientras se sentaba en su sitió, revisando a desgana unos papeles, hoy empezarían exponiendo un resumen de las propuestas sobre los tratados económicos internacionales que se habían hablado el día anterior y el resto de naciones faltantes harían su correspondiente disertación, si por algún puto milagro todo saldría bien, terminarían las reuniones de ese día con las ideas medianamente claras y con alguna votación a favor o en contra de cada propuesta. ¡Tenía que estar soñando despierto si creía realmente que iba a ser tan productivo ese día!

Suspirando Alemania giró su mirada a Italia del norte quien miraba distraído los documentos con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro, hoy era su oportunidad, su hermano había pasado todo el día anterior con el chico y no sabía que habría pasado entre ellos, que hubieran regresado en góndola juntos le estaba minando la mente con imágenes de una situación romántica entre ellos, con la voz gruesa del gondolero cantando una balada para ellos con el atardecer Veneciano de fondo. Aquella imagen lo ponía casi enfermo. No podía dejarse ganar, tenía que pensar en algo para atraer la atención del castaño hacia él y no hacia su hermano.

- _Italien_. - Lo llamó acercándose a él con paso casi militar.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasa _Germania_?

-¿Te molestaría que fuéramos a almorzar juntos en el receso?- Consultó con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y un tono nervioso en su voz.

El Italiano ladeó un poco su cabeza pero luego sonrió ampliamente. -¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría, _Germania_! - Aceptó gustoso, quizás pasar algo de tiempo con el de azules ojos le ayudara a aclarar sus confusas ideas, no podía evitar el leve calor en su pecho ante esa inocente propuesta pero su traicionera mente le hizo recordar el beso en la comisura de sus labios de esa mañana y el rostro sonriente del albino haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran y los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaron levemente la zona que había sentido cosquillear por ese recuerdo.

-¿Estás bien, _Italien?_

-¿Ve~ ? ¡Si, si, _Germania_! - Contestó rápidamente, intentado desechar esas ideas de su mente y concentrarse en la mirada preocupada del más alto, era tierno, verlo consternado por él era algo que siempre lo hacía sentir querido, empero, en ese momento con aquellas ideas en su cabeza solo podía sentirse culpable, la sensación de estar traicionando sus sentimientos por el menor parecía no querer alejarse de él. -Hoy se me antoja comer _carpaccio_ ¿Qué te parece?

-Me agrada, al menos no és pasta. - Contestó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa el rubio.

Prusia los miraba hablar desde su asiento, acomodando sus papeles y las hojas en blanco donde haría las notas de la junta, al parecer su _bruderlein_ estaba haciendo su movimiento sin embargo se permitió sonreír con cierta satisfacción al notar que el castaño acariciaba la zona que él había besado esa mañana con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, podía sentir cierta esperanza, al menos un poco. El chico había reaccionado de manera bastante favorable con aquel pequeño acercamiento, no tenía nada de malo alegrarse un poco por eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las dos calmadas naciones que entraban en la sala, Inglaterra caminaba con su andar elegante de siempre, como si se tratara del dueño del lugar, exudando confianza y tranquilidad mientras hablaba alegremente con un sonriente Canadá que parecía a punto de desaparecer por momentos. Ambos saludaron a los presentes con diferentes entonaciones en inglés y los presentes correspondieron con amabilidad, minutos más tarde y haciendo un pequeño escándalo entraron Francia y Hungría que se sentaron a cada lado del albino, él galo a su izquierda y la marimacha a su derecha.

- _Bonjour, mon ami!_ ¿Qué te cuentas de nuevo?- Preguntó alegremente el rubio, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del teutón.

- _Guten morgen, mein freund!_ \- Saludó alegremente correspondiendo el gesto del otro al pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del galo. -Aquí, siendo asombroso, como siempre.

-¡No empieces con tus estupideces tan temprano!- Protestó la hungara. -Tienes de asombroso lo que yo de bailarina de valet.

-Oh, estoy confundido, Hungría, no sabía que una marimacha pudiera ser buena en valet.

-¡Eres un descarado!

-¡Soy asombroso!

-¡Asombrosamente desesperante!

-Ah, pero soy asombroso al fin y al cabo, gracias por aceptarlo. - Alegó dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a la mujer como si se tratara de otro de sus camaradas varones.

-¡Ay! ¡Eres un bruto!- Se quejó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Vos sos una bestia!- Alegó frotando la zona agregidad. -¿Me quieres dejar sin brazo, o qué?

-¡Oh! ¿No que eras muy fuerte? ¿Te duele el golpecito de una chica?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy demasiado asombroso para sentir dolor!

-¡Te quejas como magdalena!

-Ey, ey, _mon amis,_ no peleen tan temprano.- Pidió el francés con una gran sonrisa, al menos podía estar tranquilo ahora, pese al rechazo del día anterior Prusia no parecía deprimido, era una preocupación menos, de hecho lo veía muy animado si ya estaba a punto de matarse con Hungría, le alegraba tanto ver que su amigo recuperaba su típica vitalidad.

En medio de su disputa había llegado Japón quien se había tomado un momento para charlar con Alemania e Italia antes de tomar asiento, la entrada de Rusia había hecho que más de uno se sintiera incómodo pero Prusia era él que más detestaba al hombre aparte del aún ausente U.S.A, el rencor que le tenía aquella nación no era algo fácil de describir con palabras, había escuchado su " _Privet, Gilbert"_ al saludarlo pero prefería ignorarlo, el tiempo que había tenido que pasar con ese sádico enfermo antes de la caída del muro aún podía traer pesadillas a su mente en sus días oscuros y el desprecio con que pronunciaba su nombre humano empleandolo como un insulto tácito lo enfermaba, era preferible fingir que no estaba compartiendo aire con ese fenómeno.

Solo faltaba América y España, que como siempre llegaban bastante tarde que pasaban de las ocho y cuarto.

La habitación se llenaba de bullicio y para todos era claro que Alemania empezaba a perder la paciencia, pobre hombre aún ni siquiera empezaba la peor parte y él ya sentía acercarse la migraña.

- _The greatest hero is here, my friends!_ \- Gritó el americano entrando con una teatral patada a la puerta y una pose de superioridad mientras acomodaba sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

- _The greatest idiot in the world would you mean! you're late as always, U.S.A! What's your bloody problem? don't you have a watch, or don't you know how to use it? -_ Gritó colérico el británico.

- _Ow! England, try not to be a jerk so early in the morning, please! I made such a great entrance and you are so mean with me!_ \- Se quejó el rubio llevando la botella coca-cola que cargaba a su boca para dar un largo sorbo antes de sentarse en su lugar.

-¡Por favor!- Gritó Alemania en cuanto notó que Inglaterra iba a seguir la discusión con el americano. -¡Ya estamos todos, así que empecemos de una vez! - Suplicó con hartazgo.

-Ve~ pero hermano España aún no llega. - Comentó Italia alzando su mano como si estuviera en una clase de colegio y necesitará permiso para hablar.

-¡No hay que esperar a ese bastardo! ¡Qué se las arregle! ¡El es solo un invitado así que empecemos con esta mierda!- Alegó romano levantándose de su asiento para comenzar con la maldita reunión de una jodida vez pero cuando estaba en medio del discurso la puerta se volvió a abrir no tan bruscamente como con el rubio pero igualmente interrumpiendo.

- _Perdón, amigos, me quedé dormido. -_ Habló en su lengua madre el país de la pasión entrando con pasos lentos y una sonrisa alegre.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡No hubieras venido!- Gritó romano con enojo iniciando una discusión donde él gritaba improperios y España solo sonreía alegremente disculpándose antes de ir a sentarse junto a Hungría.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Interrumpió Alemania, entre romano que peleaba con España, Inglaterra que ahora mismo no sabía porqué se estaba ahorcando con Francia, su hermano que discutía con Hungría y las risas tenebrosas de Rusia las cosas se habían vuelto a salir de control. -¡Quiero que todos hagan silencio, Romano terminará de leer el resumen de ayer y procederemos con la disertación de Alemania que estará a cargo de mi hermano! ¿Entendierón? - Gritó con su voz potente y autoritaria.

- _Sì, capitano!_ \- Italia fue el único que contestó mientras todos volvían a sus lugares y suspiraban algo asustado después del regaño del rubio.

-¡Puedo manejar solo a esta bola de idiotas, macho patatas! ¡No tienes que intervenir!- Gritó Romano antes de levantarse y carraspear con sus papeles en la mano. -Bueno, como decía antes de que el bastardo de España interrumpiera con su mierda de alegría estúpida, ayer se trató el tema de los tratados de comercio exterior, los países que dieron sus propuestas fueron Italia, Canadá, U.S.A y Japón durante la primera mitad de la junta y durante la siguiente sólo pudo exponer Inglaterra, sus propuestas respectivamente se trataron de…- Continuó hablando, explicando las mociones y las problemáticas expuestas por cada nación y luego de un par de minutos hablando dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa notando que el caos de nuevo reinaba en la sala. -¡YA CALLENSE, JODER! ¡PARVADA DE IMBÉCILES! ¡ME VALE CINCO HECTÁREAS DE MADRES SI NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJE! ¡MUERANSE!

-¡Lovi- lovi~ no te ofusques que te arrugas!- Canturreaba alegremente el español. -¡Yo si estaba escuchando!

-¡PUDRETE, ESPAÑA! ¡PATATA ALBINA DEL CARAJO, ES TU MALDITO TURNO! ¡A VER SI HACES CALLAR A ESTOS IDIOTAS!- Dejándose caer en su asiento se cruzó de brazos con muchísimo fastidio, él que se había empeñado en tener todo perfecto para esa puta conferencia y todos ahí como la bola de imbeciles que era no le prestaban atención.

Italia del norte solo resopló un corto ve~ mientras se encogía de hombros, su hermano era demasiado agresivo pero la verdad sea dicha no inspiraba una pizca de autoridad o respeto, además que fuera tan mal hablado era algo que a él le parecía bastante desagradable, quería a Romano, era su hermano, pero que se la pasara gritando improperios hasta a él lo canzaba. Pobre de su hermano españa.

-Kesesese~ Gracias por la palabra.- Dijo el albino, carraspeando antes de levantarse y alzar un poco la voz. -Orden, por favor.- Pidió, más bien decretó, todos los presentes dejaron sus respectivas actividades para girarse a mirarlo en respetuoso silencio, hacía años que el antiguo Reino de Prusia, ahora Alemania del este, no tomaba la palabra en una junta, quizás habría pasado una buena década desde la última vez. Italia del norte se removió en su asiento, sentándose derecho, había olvidado que el hombre a pesar de siempre ser tan jovial cuando se trataba de trabaja daba tanto o más miedo que Alemania, su rostro serio mirando a cada una de las naciones, desafiandolos a todos con sus rojos ojos a atreverse a interrumpirlo si les daban las pelotas lo hizo estremecer un poco. Si, Prusia serio daba un miedo de cojones. -Gracias. - Dijo una vez considero que todo estaba con suficiente calma como para hablar. -Procederé a explicar la postura de La República Federal de Alemania ante el tema que nos atañe hoy a los aquí presentes…- Comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba profunda y su postura firme acompañada de la fuerza y autoridad que imprimía a cada una de sus palabras parecía tener a todos hipnotizados e Italia del norte no era la excepción.

Él nunca prestaba atención en aquellas reuniones, era más divertido molestar a Alemania o a Japón, quizás dedicarse a dibujar, al único que escuchaba era su rubio amigo o a su hermano durante las disertaciones pero en ese momento la voz de Prusia lo tenía en una especie de trance, no estaba realmente escuchando qué decía sino que escuchaba atentamente _cómo_ lo decía, era desconocido para él aquel tono, esa confianza, esa postura, esa expresión pasivo-agresiva que advertía de horrorosos castigos a quien fuere que osara interrumpirlo, el inglés sonaba rasposo en su acento germano pero el albino modulaba claramente cada palabra, sin darse cuenta sus ojos ambarinos estaban posados en la forma en que se movían aquellos finos labios. ¿ _Prussia_ había sido siempre así de atractivo? ¿Así de imponente? ¿Así de atrayente? Si, ahora que lo pensaba si, pero nunca se había detenido a prestarle tanta atención.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a usar su lapicera en la parte posterior de sus copias de los documentos oficiales, trazando un dibujo que intentaba reflejar la postura severa del teutón, sus ojos iban de su dibujo a su modelo, reproduciendo su imagen en el papel sin dejar de escuchar embelesado la forma en que su voz hacía eco contra las paredes, era tan inspirado como Alemania cuando hablaba, escuchar a _Prussia_ contestar a cada seria pregunta que realizaba Japón o Inglaterra era en alguna medida tranquilizador, no sabría definirlo pero así como era de imponente el prusiano se mostraba accesible, paciente, dispuesto a responder cualquier duda sobre su informe, sobre sus propuestas, hasta amable podría decir, era intimidante pero no al punto en que podía ser parco e inexpresivo _Germania_ , cuando era el rubio quien hablaba era cierto que casi todos lo escuchaban, pero casi nunca había preguntas o diálogos con otros países durante sus disertaciones, sus discursos no motivaban a nadie a hablarle, era pragmáticos, cortos, concisos y sin dar un mínimo lugar a réplicas, en cambio _Prussia_ era lo suficientemente duro como para evitar interrupciones pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente flexible como para aceptar críticas, sugerencias, contestar preguntas, su discurso era fluido pero invitaba a todos a participar. _Germania y Prussia_ eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos.

-Y con eso concluyo mi exposición. - Tras sus palabras el de ojos carmesí, se sentó en su lugar, dejando los documentos frente a él con la misma sonrisa maliciosa y arrogante de siempre. Había hablado por poco más de una hora y sin mucha ceremonia tomó el vaso de agua frente a él, vaciandolo de un solo sorbo. -¡¿Viste eso marimacha?! ¡Los dejé impactados con mi asombroso ser!

-Eres insufrible, lo que pasa es que el sonido de tu voz es tan irritante que nadie pudo pensar lo suficiente como para hacer escándalo.

-¡Mi voz es _awesome_ , no irritante, marimacha! ¡Hazte ver los oidos porque te estas quedando sorda! - Alegó con indignación por semejante acusación.

-¡Tu eres el que está sordo! ¿No escuchas tu propia voz? ¡A cualquiera dejarías imbécil con su irritante sonido!

-¡Claramente tu buen gusto para el sonido está arruinado después de escuchar tanta música mala del podrido señorito de tu novio!

-¡¿Qué dijiste de Austria, tu maldito patan?! - Protestó a punto de estrangularlo.

-Oh, _mon amis_ , no peleen.- Pidió alegremente francia. -Fue una disertación impecable Prusia, como siempre, me alegra volver a verte en el trabajo.- Alegó el francés guiñando un ojo.

-¡Deja de dar cumplidos vacíos, _Wine bastad!_ \- Protestó inglaterra ¿Quién se creía el estúpido de su novio halagando a Prusia? ¡A él no le había dicho absolutamente nada bueno cuando había hecho su exposición el día anterior! ¡Es más, el maldito descarado lo había interrumpido todo el maldito tiempo con comentarios de mierda y alegando que no votaría sus mociones!

-Ahora que Gilbert término, hablaré yo, _da._ \- Dijo Rusia levantándose de su sitio mientras el prusiano chasqueaba su lengua con mal disimulado fastidio al escuchar su nombre de aquella forma despectiva, sosteniendole la mirada amatista y mal intencionada al muy bastardo.

- _No one want to hear your Communist shits, you bastard! -_ Interrumpió con tono cantarín pero agresivo el americano.

-De todos modos haré mi disertación, cerdo capitalista. - Contestó el Ruso mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a quien lo interrumpía.

-¡A nadie le importa! - Protestó molesto el americano.

-Tendrán que escucharme, de todos modos algún día todos ustedes serán parte de la madre Rusia. - Alegó el alto hombre sin perder su tétrica aura que hizo estremecer a más de uno, es más se pudo escuchar el grito de _"Germania, protégeme, Rusia es aterrador. Ve~"_

 _-The greatest hero never will be part of you, bastard! -_ Contestó entre exageradas risas las representación de United States of America.

- _Behave, America! -_ Gritó Inglaterra con fastidio.

Romano estalló, el gordo bastardo de las hamburguesas estaba riendo tan fuerte que le dolían los tímpanos. -¡Callate gordo imbécil!

 _-I'M NOT FAT!_ \- Chillo el rubio con un puchero en sus labios.

-Si dejaras de comer chatarra nadie te diría que estás gordo. - Contestó cruzado de brazos y piernas el británico con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios acompañando su elegante postura.

-¡Mira quien habla de comer chatarra! ¡No tienes calidad moral para decir eso, Inglaterra! - Contestó el español desde su lugar. -¡Tu gente le puso CHORIZO a mi amada paella!

- _Shut up, bloody Spain! Do you want me to kick your ass again?_ \- Contestó el anglosajón.

Levantándose de su sitió el país de la pasión se acercó rápidamente al rubio para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa. -¿Quieres que te recuerde quién le pateaba el trasero a quién, Inglaterra?

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol~ - Entre la risa tétrica de Rusia y el ambiente intimidante entre Inglaterra y españa que cada vez que discutían parecía que ellos regresaban a sus épocas corsarias, era como volver al 1600 d.c y parecía que ambos estaban a punto de sacar sus viejos y oxidados sables para batirse a duelo en medio de la conferencia, aquello parecía un circo romano.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- El grito de Alemania detuvo las peleas y con una mano señaló a Rusia. -¡Por favor, escuchemos el disertación de Rusia! - Pidió mirando el enorme reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, ya pasaban de las diez y medía de la mañana. -Luego de su exposición tomaremos una hora de receso para almorzar. - Decreto. -¡España, Inglaterra! ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!

Soltandose con la amenaza brillando en sus ojos los antiguos corsarios se acomodaron en sus sillas con un chasquido molesto de sus labios permitiendo que el ruso hablara.

Si disertación fue larga y varias veces interrumpida, cuando no eran los gritos de América, era algún comentario mal intencionado de Prusia, Alemania ya tenía una migraña de cuidado, Italia del norte estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa, Francia, España, Hungría y Prusia charlaban sobre a dónde irían a almorzar, Japón suspiraba bajo, claramente cansado, Canadá parecía ser el único que atendía al discurso del hombre con la tubería, para cuando finalmente habían logrado dar por terminada la primera etapa del la junta ya eran casi las doce del medio día.

- _Italien_ ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó tras haber dejado acomodadas sus cosas, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo de su siesta. - _Italien,_ estas babeando tus documentos. - Le reclamó con el ceño fruncido sin conseguir despertar al castaño, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en los papeles y pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano firmemente parado con sus documentos en sus manos dando su discurso, el retrato era detallado y aunque solo estaba hecho con tinta negra se veía sencillamente increíble. Una punzada de celos atacó su pecho ¿Por qué Italia estaba dibujando a Prusia? Era estúpido ponerse así por un dibujo, más teniendo en cuenta que Italia del norte tendía a hacer dibujos de todo lo que llamara su atención, lo había visto retratando a Japón, a España, a Hungría, incluso a Romano y a él mismo pero le asustaba que tras esa imagen pudiera haber algo más. -¡ _ITALIEN!_ \- Gritó con la voz en cuello, usando su tono de sargento, el monstruo verde de los celos había podido más que él y había dejado salir su enojo en aquel injustificado grito.

-¡VE~! - Chilló el italiano parándose de golpe de su asiento con gesto aterrado, girándose a ver al rubio y retrocediendo un poco ante el enojo en su cara. -¡Perdón, _Germania_!

-¡MACHO PATATAS! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA GRITARLE A MI ESTÚPIDO HERMANO!- Renegó molesto Romano, los demás ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban ellos tres en la habitación.

El alemán resopló con cansancio, masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. -Lo siento, Italia, no debí gritar.- Se disculpó ante la reacción que había tenido el más bajo con su brusca forma de despertarlo. -¡Vamos a almorzar! ¡Y no vuelvas a dormirte en las juntas! - Reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, _Germania,_ no dormí muy bien anoche.- Se disculpó con un leve puchero antes de acercarse para tomar del brazo al más alto. -¿Vamos a comer?

-Si, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde. - Pidió dando un resoplido suave.

-¡Oigan! ¡Iré con ustedes!- Se auto-invitó el sureño, apuntando al rubio con un dedo. -Ni creas que te dejaré solo con _il mio fratello_ , pervertido macho patatas, ayer la patata albina tuvo suerte pero vos no tendrás tanta. - Alegó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué estás hablando, _fratello?_ \- Preguntó confundido el norteño.

-Nada, eres un idiota ignorante y feliz, Veneciano.- Alegó el mayor negando con su cabeza antes de salir frente a los otros dos de la sala.

Alemania suspiró ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? Solo quería un momento a solas con Italia ¿Era tanto pedir? Ahora tendría Italia del sur con ellos quejándose, nunca iba a entender porque el hombre lo odiaba tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían terminado en un elegante restaurante del casco histórico de Venecia, sentados en una mesa para cuatro con Romano intentado matarlo con la mirada. Ya habían pedido la comida y estaban esperando que esta llegara, mientras tanto ante ellos habían dejado el vino, las copas y una cesta de pan casero con una especie de salsa para picotear algo mientras llegaba su orden.

- _Italien_ , dijiste que no dormiste muy bien anoche ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó intentando sacar algo de charla e ignorar al que esperaba pronto fuera su cuñado.

-Ah, es que tuve aterradoras pesadillas donde Inglaterra me perseguía con sus horribles scones y me obligaba a comer su espantosa comida. - Comentó con el horror pintado en su cara, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Era impresionante su calidad de mentiroso si así lo quería, pero es que no podía hablarle al rubio respecto a su extraño sueño y las dudas que asaltaron su mente durante toda la noche, no podía decir que había intentado desesperadamente discernir si se sentía atraído por Prusia o no durante toda la madrugada.

-En serio tienes pesadillas extrañas, Italia.- Alegó el alemán con un resoplido de resignación, estirando una mano para acariciar sus cabellos en un gesto protector. -Inglaterra no te va a hacer nada.

- _Ve~ Grazie, Germania._ \- Contestó con una sonrisa, la calidez de las grandes manos del rubio siempre lograban tranquilizarlo, esas caricias tan breves dadas por alguien tan reacio al contacto físico eran sus pequeños tesoros, se sentía en cierta medida especial al saber que el hombre solo tenía esos gestos con él.

-¡No lo toques, bastardo de las patatas!- Chilló Romano, dándole un suave golpe en la mano al rubio mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve~ _fratello_ ¿Qué te ocurre hoy?- Preguntó algo descolocado por la por demás agresiva actitud de su hermano.

-Nada. - Gruñó el mayor entre dientes.

-Ve~ Ve ~ Estas muy raro. - Alegó dando un largo suspiro. -Por cierto _Germania_ , hoy tampoco regresaré a casa con ustedes, lo siento.- Informó con una apacible sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó un poco descolocado ¿No podía ser que Prusia volviera a salir con él a solas o si? ¡Su hermano estaba jugando sucio si pretendía monopolizar la atención del italiano!

-Iré a ver a hermana Hungría.- Explicó alegremente el mayor, ladeando un poco su cabeza. -¿No te molesta, verdad?- Consultó al haber notado un gesto un tanto molesto en el inexpresivo rostro del de ojos claros.

-No, _Italien_ , para nada, de todos modos tendré que llenar informes después de la junta. - Comentó un poco más relajado al saber que no era con su hermano con quien el chico iba a estar.

-Ve~ También estas raro, _Germania_ ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?- Consultó un poco desconcertado.

-No estoy raro, son ideas tuyas. - Contestó con sus mejillas encendidas. Era vergonzoso pero al menos el hombre frente a él había notado que intentaba acercarse un poco más a él.

-¡Pervertida patata!- Alegó Romano al ver el leve sonrojo del rubio, mal interpretandolo ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando ese desgraciado para ponerse así? ¡Por su madre que no iba a dejar que ese depravado tocará a su atolondrado hermanito menor!

-Romano ¿Puedo saber por qué me odias tanto?- Consultó el alemán ya cansado de la continua hostilidad, estaba muy intentado a echar a ese tipo, pero no podía hacerlo sin hacer sentir mal a Italia del norte.

-¡Porque eres un pervertido macho patatas que intenta pervertir a mi hermano!- Lo acusó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve~ Ve ~ _Fratello_ , estas imaginando cosas.- Protestó apaciblemente Italia, negando suavemente con su cabeza. - _Germania_ solo es mi amigo. - Agregó después, sorprendiendose un poco al notar que el dolor que siempre surgía en su pecho cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras no era tan intenso, de hecho, no lo había sentido, apenas había sido una ligera incomodidad ¿Qué significaba eso?

- _Italien_ , yo…- Murmuró el germano, más fue interrumpido por un grito sostenido del sureño.

-¡Eres demasiado inocente, Veneciano!

Alemania resopló y miró al de cabello castaño obscuro con el ceño apenas fruncido. -Romano ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento? - Consultó educadamente.

Italia se giró a ver con sorpresa a su amigo y luego giró su rostro al de expresión desconcertada de su hermano mayor. -Ve~ Romano, _per favore._ \- Insistió antes de que éste empezara a quejarse.

-¡Joder con ustedes dos!- Chilló levantándose con fastidio, había estado a punto de decirle al alemán hasta de los males que iba a morirse pero ante el pedido de Italia tuvo que callarse y muy a disgusto abandonó la mesa para dirigirse al baño y darles algo de privacidad a esos dos idiotas.

-Querías decirme algo ¿Verdad, _Germania, Ve~?_ Perdón por Romano, está algo alterado, quizás se peleó con hermano mayor España y por eso esta un poco más irritable de lo normal.- Explicó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte, Romano siempre me ha odiado, aunque no tengo claro porque.- Admitió dejando caer sus hombros con cierta pesadez.

-No te odia, solo no le agradas tanto ve~

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Consultó arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, a vos te tolera, no es como con hermano mayor Francia o Turquía, a ellos no puede ni verlos. Ve~ - Explicó con cierta diversión.

- _Italien_ , yo… Quería hablarte de algo desde que llegué pero no he encontrado la forma correcta de hacerlo.- Comenzó a hablar con seriedad, endureciendo un poco su expresión pero con un tenue camín decorando su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata? - Consultó con genuina curiosidad, ver a _Germania_ tan nervioso era algo muy inusual y por algún motivo tenía un extraño presentimiento.

- _Italien, ich mag dich._ \- Pronunció apresuradamente, sintiendo su rostro arder, había sido conciso, directo, como siempre, pero más tenían que ver sus nervios y la presión que sentía porque Romano no regresará en un momento inoportuno

" _Italia, me gustas"_ Había esperado esas palabras por más de cincuenta años y ahora que las escuchaba no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado estático, mirando al rubio con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y sintiendo su corazón dolorosamente acelerado, su pecho insoportablemente cálido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Era acaso eso real? ¿Seguía durmiendo sobre la mesa en la sala de juntas?

- _Cosa?_ \- Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de articular. El hombre frente a él parecía pronto a mutar en un tomate maduro y balbuceó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar, casi temblando entre los nervios y la ansiedad.

-Me gustas, Italia, más que como un amigo.- La vida entera le había costado volver a decir aquello, ahora en inglés, un idioma que ambos manejaban muy bien, quizás el italiano no había logrado entenderlo al decirlo en su lengua materna, pero es que los nervios lo traicionaban.

- _Germania…_ \- Murmuró incapaz de decir nada, con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. Estaba sucediendo, como en alguno de sus muchos sueños con el rubio, su gran amigo y aliado se le estaba confesando en medio de un elegante restaurante de su adorada Venecia a punto de disfrutar de su gloriosa gastronomía y él estaba ahí, petrificado, confundido, sin ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada, la imagen de Prusia se plantó en su mente, tal y como en su sueño, con la sonrisa amplia y sus brazos abiertos, declarando un "Te amo", no un simple "Me gustas" y sobrepasado por sus emociones comenzó a llorar.

- _¡Italien!_ \- Asustado, Alemania se había levantado para acercarse a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando cuidadosamente sus lágrimas y esas manos cálidas se sintieron bien, tan tranquilizadoras y seguras como siempre, pero había algo más, sentía un retro de dolor en su corazón que no sabía explicar, su mente era un caótico desfile de ideas confusas y con su nublada vista se fijó en los preocupados ojos azules. -Lo siento, Italien, por favor, no llores.- Pedía el germano, nervioso, alterado, claramente sin tener idea de cómo consolarlo. Él quería un abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba alejarse, demasiado contrariado como para saber exactamente qué quería o qué necesitaba.

Apartando con suavidad las manos del rubio de su rostro negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras intentaba detener su llanto. - _Scuse, Germania,_ necesito ir… un momento al baño, ve~ - Dijo con cierta torpeza, levantándose y secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su fino traje, pasando junto al rubio para perderse en dirección al baño, sin notar que casi había chocado con su hermano y sin escuchar las quejas de este al verlo en ese estado.

Gracias a Dios en baño de ese restaurante era individual así que entró y trabó la puerta, mirando el reflejo que le devolvía el gesto en el amplio espejo para luego apoyar sus manos sobre el lavamanos.

-¿Qué me ocurre?- Volvió a preguntarse, antes de hundir su rostro entre sus manos, soltando un sentido llanto que no sabía de dónde venía, no sabía porque lloraba, quizás por alegría, por nostalgia, por tristeza, o por confusión, sentía todas esas cosas revueltas en su pecho. Había esperado una confesión de _Germania_ por tanto tiempo y ahora que la tenía había huido de la mesa, dejando a su amigo solo y preocupado por su reacción. No sabía que hacer, no podía entenderse a sí mismo, hace un par de años atrás estaba seguro que se habría arrojado al cuello del más alto para devorar sus labios en un beso que le mostraría al rubio porque se habla tanto de la pasión italiana, pero ahora ahí estaba, encerrado en un baño llorando sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Respirando profundo intentó tranquilizarse, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que el ritmo de su corazón volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y luego lavó su rostro con agua helada. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Hungría.

Cuando se sintió más calmado y su rostro estaba menos hinchado regresó a la mesa donde se encontró su hermano furico y tanto más preocupado de lo que parecía estar el Alemán. La comida ya estaba servida pero nadie había tomado bocado aun. Armándose de valor les enseño una de sus brillantes sonrisa y volvió a sentarse. -Ve~ Comida… - Canturreó alegremente.

- _Italien!_

- _Fratello!_

Escuchó el reclamo de ambos, buscando una explicación, esperando algo de su parte que él no estaba en las condiciones para dar y tampoco quería hacerlo. -Ve~ Ve~ Se enfriará la comida. - Le hizo notar mientras se disponía a comer, algo que le dejó claro a sus acompañantes que no pensaba soltar palabra sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

Romano miró con resentimiento a la bastarda patata frente a él pero decidió simplemente comer, después de todo en breve tendrían que volver a la torturante reunión y el germano con gesto entre culpable y preocupado lo imitó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La Reunión en la tarde se había prolongado por otras tres horas, Francia había dado una accidentada exposición entre los gritos de Inglaterra, las burlas de América y acotaciones de Canadá que nadie escuchó.

Prusia por su parte no había podido prestar atención, ni a la exposición de su amigo, ni a las peleas, ni a la vaga votación de mociones que había comenzado, sus ojos y toda su concentración estaban puestas en el Italiano dueño de sus afectos y en su amado hermano.

 _West_ había llegado con una expresión de velorio muy preocupante, le asustaba realmente ver tan alterado a su pequeño, no estaba bien, claramente no estaba bien, puede que para todos aquella faz solo mostrara seriedad, pero él lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado bien y los ojos de su hermano, lo tenso de sus facciones, todo le estaba mandando flamantes banderas rojas con el mensaje de "Me siento devastado"

Italia era otro poco de lo mismo, sonreía y tarareaba como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados, enrojecidos y las ojeras que había notado esa mañana se habían acentuado demasiado, por momentos el chico parecía ausente pero luego volvía a su actitud alegre que jamás le había parecido tan enfermantemente falsa como en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado? Él había ido a almorzar con sus amigos a un lugar de comida rápida de donde los terminaron echando por escandalosos solo para darle algo de tiempo a solas a los otros dos y algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado para que sus adoraciones regresaran en semejante estado.

Se estaba desquiciando de la preocupación.

Necesitaba que la junta terminara de una vez, quería hablar con _West_ , se estaba devanando los sesos intentando adivinar qué había ocurrido, y no lo entendía, necesitaba asegurarse de que su hermanito estaba bien y saber el motivo que había hecho llorar a su Ita-chan.

Cuando finalmente Romano dio por levantada la sesión de ese día con un grito atronador, guardó torpemente las notas de ese día en su maletín y se apresuró a dirigirse a su hermano.

-¡ _West, kesesese~ !-_ Lo llamó alegremente, no dejando ver lo angustiado que lo tenía ver en ese estado a dos personas que amaba tanto.

-Ah, _East_ ¿Regresarás con nosotros o irás con Francia y España?- Preguntó distraídamente mientras arreglaba sus notas, mirando de reojo a Italia del norte, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el albino.

-Oh, Francia y España me invitaron a beber, pero eso será en la noche, hoy el asombroso yo te ayudará con el papeleo, _bruderlein. -_ Contestó entre alegres risas dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al menor, observando de reojo como Ita-chan hablaba con Hungría abandonando juntos el recinto.

- _Oh, Danke, bruder!_

En serio necesitaba saber que carajos había ocurrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italia y Hungría se alejaron del bullicio que hacían sus compañeros, Francia estaba intentado secuestrar a Inglaterra mientras América molestaba con algo a Canadá, nada fuera de lo común.

Salieron del hotel juntos, ya que el italiano había invitado a la bella señorita a merendar con él, alegando que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una salida los dos solos.

Se dirigieron guiados por el lugareño a una cafetería concurrida donde la música y el bullicio de la gente hablando en tono exageradamente alto hacían que el italiano se sintiera confortablemente a gusto.

Habían pedido un café con leche cada uno acompañado de facturas dulces mientras hablaban de trivialidades, Hungría estaba preocupada, Italia claramente había llorado y no estaban ahí solo para hablar de lo lindo que estaba el clima así que dejando su taza delicadamente sobre su correspondiente plato alzó su mirada al rostro de marcadas ojeras frente a ella.

-Ita-chan ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te angustia? - Se atrevió a formular, apoyando ambas manos sobre su regazo en un gesto fluido, elegante y femenino.

-Hermana Hungría ¿Es tan obvio?

-Te conozco, Italia, has llorado ¿Qué ocurre? - Consultó con el tono amoroso de que solo una buena amiga sabe poner, ese que trata de dar consuelo al mismo tiempo demuestra que le preocupa tu estado, ese tan cuidadoso y cálido que lo hacía a él sentir tan querido y apoyado.

-Estoy muy confundido Hungría, estoy desesperado. - Admitió bajando su mirada a la taza de café con leche entre sus manos, mirando las profundidades de ese liquido como si él fuera a darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-¿Por qué? - Se atrevió a consultar suavemente, mirando la expresión abatida del menor.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando un sentimiento se gasta?- Preguntó con aire taciturno y meditativo. -¿En siquiera posible que el amor se gaste? ¿Cómo sabes cuando algo nuevo te atrae?

-Ita-chan…- Murmuró algo contrariada, intentado entender qué quería transmitir el castaño. -No estoy segura de entenderte pero… el amor si se gasta. - Contestó luego de pensarlo por un segundo, notando como los ambarinos ojos del chico volvían a fijarse en los propios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ita-chan los sentimientos son cambiantes, no son eternos, nosotros somos casi inmortales así que nuestro corazón no cambia tan rápido como el de los humanos, podemos estar enamorados o sostener el odio por siglos pero eso no quita que nuestros sentimientos cambian, que el odio pueda convertirse en tolerancia y luego en amistad, los sentimientos son muy volubles, el amor también puede transformarse en odio, también puede desgastarse si no es alimentado con propiedad, si estamos hablando de un amor romántico pues… éste puede diluirse con cada decepción, ese tipo de amor es el más frágil en ocasiones, mientras más se lo bastardea, mientras más se lo dé por sentado, más va desapareciendo o se transforma en rencor o solo amistad, solo amor fraternal

Italia la escuchaba con sus ojos inundados, temeroso ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba con Alemania? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡El amaba a Alemania! ¡Lo había amado por décadas! Se negaba a que ese sentimiento que había mantenido vivo dentro de él con esperanzas estuviera muriendo.

-¡Ita-chan! - Ver las lágrimas la asustó y con rapidez tomó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas. -Por favor, no llores, explícame que ocurre ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Hermana yo…- Murmuró con la voz entrecortada, afirmando más fuerte esa delicada mano, tan distinta de las grandes y cálidas de _Germania_ , tan diferentes de las ásperas, frías y pálidas manos de _Prussia,_ pero aún así ese simple agarre lo llenaba de seguridad y lo hacía sentir apoyado. -Estoy muy confundido, hoy ocurrió algo que he esperado por décadas… Alemania me dijo que le gusto. - Explicó con su mirada perdida en sus extremidades unidas, sin ver que a la mujer se le había cortado la respiración y que su expresión se había vuelto atónita. -Y no sentí la alegría desbordante que pensé que sentiría, todo se llenó de confusión, de nostalgia, me sentí hasta un poco herido.- Intentó explicarse. -En ese momento yo pensé en alguien más y también me llené de culpa.

-¿Alguien más? - Preguntó en un hilo ahogado de voz.

-Creo que tengo que explicarte el cuento completo.- Comentó el hombre, acariciando con galantería y delicadeza la mano que sostenía la propia, agradeciendo de esa forma el incondicional apoyo que representaba la mujer para él. -Ayer, Prusia se me declaró.- Explicó ahora ladeando un poco su cabeza, mirando con sus ojos llenos de dudas a su casi hermana. -Me confundió mucho, intenté rechazarlo pero él simplemente no me lo permitió, alegó que de todas formas iba a intentar conquistarme y nada que yo hiciera iba a detenerlo, que sabía de mis sentimientos por Alemania y que si lo elegía a él lo aceptaría pero que no se rendiría sin luchar.

-¡Ay ese tonto!- Resopló entre fastidiada y conmovida, usando su mano libre para tirar sus cabellos hacia atrás, alejándolos de su cara.

-Si, es un testarudo.- Admitió divertido el italiano. -Pero su determinación me conmovió, me dijo que yo le gustaba, que le gustaba demasiado pero luego…- Tragó saliva, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. -Dijo algo que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

-Dime que te dijo ese animal que lo agarro sartenazos hasta que no pueda caminar. - Alegó con el ceño fruncido ganándose a cambio la cantaría risa del menor.

-No merece que lo golpees por eso.- Lo defendió divertido. -Él me dijo _"Me cansé de ver a quien amo en los brazos de otro con los míos cruzados"_ \- Repitió aquella frase que se había quedado grabada en su mente casi con la precisión del fuego. -De cierta forma, confesó que me ama.- Explicó con sus ojos inundados y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. -Él no quiso decirlo, después empezó a maldecir en alemán o algo así, pero el caso es que me dijo que me ama, no solo que le gusto. - Explicó contrariado.

Hungría estaba impactada, esa frase le había hecho sentir un poco de culpa porque sabía que Prusia se refería a ella y a Austria con aquellas palabras también además la ternura la invadió, su amigo estaba enamorado, no solo "atraído", estaba enamorado.

-¿Por qué haces tanto hincapié en eso?- Preguntó intentando ser cautelosa, no queriendo alterar más al de por sí perturbado hombre.

-Porque hoy alemania me dijo _"me gustas más que como amigo"_ \- Contestó abatido. -Esperé muchísimo para escuchar una confesión de él y fue solo eso un "me gustas", no un "me gustas mucho" o un "te quiero" o un "te amo" fue solo un me gustas.- Dijo perdiendo la voz a cada palabras hasta que fue cortado por un sollozo.

La hungara lo dejó llorar, acariciando la mano que sostenía en la propia en completo silencio por un par de minutos hasta que al verlo un poco más compuesto decidió hablar. -Te decepcionó. - Se atrevió a afirmar.

Italia la miró por unos segundos, intentando buscar la veracidad en sus palabras hasta que la realidad lo golpeó casi brutalmente. -Si.- Contestó con otro sollozo.

Eso era lo que sentía, Hungría lo había dejado dolorosamente claro. Estaba decepcionado. Sabía que Alemania no era bueno para las palabras, para los sentimientos, para las demostraciones de afecto pero después de esperar por cincuenta años una declaración tan banal como un "me gustas" había sido dolorosamente decepcionante, hiriente, él estaba esperando algo más profundo que eso, le habría gustado escuchar un "te amo" con un "realmente te quiero" le alcanzaba pero no solo había obtenido un tosco "me gustas" y había sido horrible encontrarse en una realidad que no le hacía la más mínima justicia a sus fantasías, en cambio Prussia había empezado con un "me gustas demasiado" y había terminado declarando a medias que lo amaba con gran vehemencia y determinación, exigiendo una oportunidad para conquistarlo ¿Por qué alemania no había sido así? ¿Por qué no podía decirlo con esa misma pasión, con ese mismo fuego ardiendo en una mierda suplicante?

-Tuve un sueño extraño anoche.- Comenzó a narrar mientras intentaba calmar los sollozos. -Yo estaba parado en medio de ambos, Prusia me esperaba con los brazos abiertos frente a mi diciendome que me ama y a mi espalda Alemania estaba esperándome firme como un soldado pero sin decir palabra. Yo no lo entiendo, todo esto me confunde, amo a Alemania ¿Por qué no puede solo abrazarlo y besarlo como siempre pensé que haría cuando me dijo que le gusto? ¿Por qué tuve que salir huyendo al baño como un idiota?

-Ita-chan. - Lo llamó cautelosa, intentado tener tacto, viendo como el chico sujetaba su cabeza con su mano libre y su rostro bañado de lágrimas y sonrió cuando consiguió que éste la mirara a la cara. -¿Qué sientes por Prusia? - Consultó finalmente.

Italia entonces la soltó y apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, encogiendo sus hombros como si quisiera esconderse por completo entre las cuencas de sus palmas. -No lo sé.- Admitió con la voz ahogada. -Pensé en él, en lo que siento, prácticamente toda la noche y sé que hay algo especial en él, en lo que me hace sentir pero… Alemania.

-No pienses en Alemania por un momento, Ita-chan.- Suplicó la mujer con suavidad. -Piensa en Prusia ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con él? - Consultó sutilmente, sin forzar al chico a cambiar su postura, entendía que a pesar de tratarse de ella con quien hablaba, para ningún hombre es sencillo dejar su corazón abierto, con sus sentimientos expuestos.

Italia intentó seguir su consejo, sacar a alemania de la ecuación y concentrarse en el albino teutón. -Feliz.- Resumió en una palabra luego de varios minutos, alejando sus manos de su cara para volver a sentarse derecho en la silla, mirando nuevamente el café con leche como si él tuviera todas las respuestas. -A gusto, con Prusia siempre es divertido estar, él es alegre y escandaloso y me acompaña a hacer travesuras en lugar de regañarme, es como si él notara siempre que estoy decaído e hiciera más chistes y más bullicio para animarme y siempre lo consigue, puedo ser yo mismo a su alrededor y también me siento protegido con él, sé que él me cuidaría si algo me pasara y tambien lo admiro mucho, es muy disciplinado como Alemania para algunas cosas, como su puntualidad y que es muy ordenado, me gusta escucharlo hablar de sus viejas glorias, su rostro se vuelve nostálgico cuando me habla de cuando era un imperio, admiro lo eficiente que es para trabajar y me gusta escucharlo decir esas tonterías como que soy lindo o cuando me hace halagos por mis dibujos o bromea conmigo alegando que soy casi tan asombroso como él…

Hungría escuchaba atenta, mirando y detallando cada gesto en el rostro del menor con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. - Prusia es bastante táctil, he visto que te cargosea a veces ¿Qué…? - Carraspeó algo incómoda. -¿Qué sientes cuando te toca?

-Siempre me sentí a gusto con sus abrazos, sus palmadas en mi espalda, los besos de los saludos y esas cosas, siempre tiene las manos heladas pero de alguna forma él es cálido. -Intentó escribir. -Nunca le había prestado atención a eso hasta ayer, fuimos a recorrer Venecia y cuando caminamos de la mano por la Plaza San Marcos en rumbo al _Campanile_ con nuestras manos juntas lo noté.

- _"Eso fue antes de que se te confesará"_ \- Pensó Hungría ante su relato, recordando los suceso del día anterior.

-Ahora que lo pienso también lo noté hace unos meses.

-¿Perdón?- Consultó ella confundida y vió al menor negar suavemente con la cabeza.

-Prusia había estado decaído por varios días y me preocupaba, yo estaba de visita en Berlin y un día cuando fuí a casa de Alemania lo vi salir con un gesto más sombrío que él de costumbre.- Explicó tranquilamente. -Sentí la necesidad de seguirlo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, él siempre dice que es genial estar solo pero a veces lo veo tan solitario y apartado que me preocupa, mucho a decir verdad, ese día sentí que no podía dejarlo así. Al final él se dio cuenta que lo perseguía y terminó por dejar que lo acompañara, fuimos al cementerio, él quería ver a Federico el Grande y hablamos… Le conté un poco de Sacro Imperio Romano.- Explicó sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la Húngara que ahora lo veía boquiabierta. -Necesitaba preguntarle porque él si sobrevivió a la guerra, saber qué fue diferente entre ellos y terminé llorando.

-Italia…

El hombre volvió a negar. -Estoy bien, hermana. - La tranquilizó suavemente. -Él me explico un par de cosas, se preocupó por mi y me consoló, terminé dormido o desmayado después desahogarme y él me llevó a casa de Alemania, me cargó todo el camino, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo cálido que es su pecho y lo frías que tiene las manos, me sorprendió que fuera tan fuerte como para cargarme por tanto tiempo.- Explicó ahora con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas. -En realidad me hice el dormido la mitad del camino, era muy cómodo y agradable que él me cargara, no quería caminar, cuando llegamos me dejó en la habitación de _Germania,_ me arropó y besó mi frente para dejarme descansar. En realidad fue muy dulce.

Hungría mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa ¿Italia no notaba acaso todo lo que estaba diciendo? Comenzaba a pensar que su pequeño llevaba más tiempo de lo que él creía con extraños sentimientos por el teutón.

-En fin, contestando a tu pregunta, siempre me sentí muy cómodo con que Prusia sea alguien un tanto tactil conmigo, pero esta mañana…

-¿Qué ocurrió? - Consultó sintiendo ya al borde de un infarto, Italia no era consciente de lo emocionada que la tenían sus palabras.

-Cuando me saludo…- La mano derecha del hombre volvió a posarse sobre la comisura de su labio y murmuró nervios. -Casi me beso…

Hungría había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para no chillar con aquella noticia. -¿En serio? ¡Qué descarado!- Protestó frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo compostura.

-En problema es… que creo que me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.- Admitió ahora con su rostro nublado de culpa. -Hermana, siento que estoy traicionado todo lo que sentí y siento por _Germania._

-Ita-chan, lo que voy a decir puede lastimarte ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Si.

-No estas traicionado nada, Alemania y tu solo son amigos, no hay una relación, no hay responsabilidades entre ustedes. - Afirmó seriamente sintiéndose algo culpable por el dolor que cruzó el rostro del menor. -Para bien o para mal esa es la realidad, Italia, llevas más de cincuenta años conservando sentimientos por él basados en ilusiones y fantasías, esa es la diferencia, Prusia se plantó ante tí con con sentimientos claros y ofreciendo una posibilidad real, algo tangible, no un sueño, si tus sentimientos cambian o están cambiando por algo será, uno no puede vivir eternamente de ilusiones, Alemania nunca que dio algo más allá del cariño de un amigo y aun hoy solo te ofreció un "me gustas", sin nada más que eso, sin pedirte cortejo, sin mostrar algo más profundo, es normal que tu corazón dude y no puedes sentirte culpable por eso, los sentimientos cambian, no estoy diciendo que te tires a los brazos del oligofrénico narcisista de Prusia, por su puesto que no, todavía tienes que descubrir qué es lo que él significa para vos, pero quizás deberías plantearte también que sientes por Alemania sin forzarte a pensar que seguís enamorado, no quiero que tomes mis palabras como verdad absoluta pero quizás sin darte cuenta esa llama se apagó antes de que la encendieran, tal vez lo que sientes es solo cariño y no necesariamente amor romántico ¿Me entiendes lo que digo, Ita-chan?

El hombre inspiró todo el aire que entró en su pecho, sintiendo una dolorosa puntada en su sien, claramente había llorado demasiado ese día. -Quizás tengas razón, hermana Hungría.

-No me tomes la palabra sin discutirla, Ita-chan.- Pidió la mujer sonriéndole. -Solo piensalo ¿Si? Y por favor, no te culpes, sea cual sea tu caso, en el corazón no se manda, él desgraciado tiene voluntad independiente.

Italia no pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras y asintió con su cabeza. -Sabes.. Nuestra merienda se enfrió.

-Bueno, entonces pidamos otro café.- Sugirió alegremente entregandole un paquete de pañuelos de su bolso para que el chico secara su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La charla con Hungría lo había dejado muchísimo más calmado pero también más meditativo, era ya muy tarde pasaban de las diez e la noche, su hermana lo había llevado de compras luego de la merienda y habían terminado por cenar juntos en un modesto restaurante familiar, luego había acompañado a la dama hasta el hotel para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo y emprendió el regreso a su hogar.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con el lugar a oscuras, al parecer todos se habían ido a acostar, así que fue a la cocina a buscar algo que beber antes de irse a su habitación y sonrió al encontrar en la sala un muy preocupado Alemania esperándolo impaciente mientras fingía poner atención en el televisor encendido frente a él.

- _Italien! -_ Lo llamó levantándose del sofá. -Vuelves muy tarde.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no quise preocuparte ve~ pero hermana Hungría tenía muchos planes y pues se nos fue la hora. - Se justificó alegremente.

- _Italien_ , yo, lo de hoy… necesito… - Balbuceó nerviosamente.

El italiano sonrió con cierta tristeza y negó con su cabeza. -Ahora no, _Germania._ No quiero hablar de eso ¿Está bien?- Le pidió con seriedad pero semblante amable, cosa que pareció confundir al menor. -Mañana ¿Está bien?

-Pero…

-Mañana, estoy muy cansado y fueron demasiadas emociones por un día.- Explicó ante el desconcertado germano. Se acercó y parándose de puntitas dejo un beso en cada mejilla. _-Buona notte, Germania!_ \- Sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justo con su preocupado amigo, pero ya no podría tolerar otra profunda charla ese día, la cabeza lo estaba matado. Le sonrió por última vez y fué a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua y una aspirina y subió a su habitación, encontrándose en el pasillo con el otro hombre que estaba dando más vueltas que una calesita en su mente. El teutón iba desnudo, chorreando agua, apenas cubierto por una diminuta toalla envuelta sobre sus caderas.

-Kesesese~ Ita-chan, vuelves tarde ¿La marimacha te arrastró de compras?- Preguntó alegremente.

El italiano no pudo controlar a sus ojos que recorrieron de pies a cabeza al hombre frente a él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Prusia estaba muy bien definido, no tenía tanto músculo como su hermano pero era descaradamente atlético y absurda cantidad de cicatrices que decoraban su piel lejos de ser grotescas se veían sexys. -Ah, si, si, fuimos a merendar pero luego hermana Hungría quiso hacer compras y luego cenar, se nos pasó muy rápido la hora ve~...- Se justificó intentado despegar sus ojos de ese cuerpo, de las gotas que acariciaban la pálida piel.

Prusia sonrió ladino ¡No era ningún tonto! ¡Notaba la forma en que Ita-chan lo estaba mirando y no era para nada inocente! Cómo quién no quiere la cosa se apoyó cruzado de brazos sobre la puerta del que por el momento era su cuarto con sus brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su peso en su pierna derecha mientras flexionaba la izquierda haciendo que la toalla se abriera peligrosamente dejando ver más de sus muslos y sonriendo aún más al notar los ojos del menor recorrer la piel expuesta. -Keseses~ Mujeres, son unas pesadas con eso de las compras, hasta ella que casi ni mujer es… ¿Ves algo que te guste, Ita-chan?

El rostro del Italiano se prendió en llamas, no esperaba ser descubierto en su escrutinio y casi se le cayó el vaso por el susto que le provocó esa pregunta. -Ve~ - Balbuceó nervioso sin tener idea de qué decir después.

Prusia sonrió triunfante para luego acercarse al menor con andar decidido, Italia se estremeció al notar una mirada casi depredadora en aquellos llamativos ojos bermellón. -Se vé que estás cansado, Ita-chan, ve a dormir. - Le dijo acariciando suave su mejilla con una de sus manos deteniéndose a una distancia fríamente calculada, dejando sus cuerpos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se rozaran siquiera pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el menor pudiera sentir su calor, sin embargo todo su parte seductor se perdió al notar las marcadas ojeras y lo inchado de esos ojos almendra, Italia había estado llorando y mucho por lo que podía notar, eso lo preocupo. -Ita-chan ¿Estás bien?

No supo cómo reaccionar al ver esa brutal cambio de "Voy a hacerte hasta lo indecible" a "Estoy jodidamente preocupado por vos" y tragó saliva algo abrumado. -Estoy bien, Prusia.

-Has llorado.- Alegó él serio y con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- Contestó rápidamente dedicándole una sonrisa. -Ya me siento mejor así que no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Estás seguro? Ita-chan, si necesitas hablar estaré ahí ¿Si? No soy muy bueno para consolar pero… solo recuerda que estoy para vos ¿Está bien?- Pidió con seriedad.

Enternecido el menor asintió y dejó ver una sonrisa mucho más honesta, lo que tranquilizó al albino. -Gracias, Prusia, pero tenes razón estoy muy cansado me voy a dormir ya. - Aclaró moviendo despacio su cabeza para apartar la fría mano que acariciaba su mejilla para poder ponerse de puntitas y dejar un beso a cada lado del rostro contrario. - _Buona notte, Prussia!_

- _Gute nacht, Italien! -_ Respondió sonriéndole y devolviéndole los inocentes besos a cada lado de su cara. -Descansa, no quiero verte mañana con esas ojeras, no son nada asombrosas.

Italia se rió ante sus palabras y asintió antes de entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él para poder irse a dormir un poco, mañana sería la última junta y sería la más difícil porque sería cuando habría que ponerse todos de acuerdo para votar las mociones ¡Dios se apiadara de su alma!

Prusia sonrió al ver que había conseguido hacer reír al chico y se sintió menos agobiado al pensar que fuera lo que fuera que lo aquejaba quizás Hungría ya se habría encargado de consolarlo.

Entró en la habitación que le correspondía, terminó de secar su cuerpo y se colocó los boxers para luego meterse en la cama y tomar su diario.

 _ **Querido asombroso diario:**_

 _ **Hoy fue otro día asombroso en mi asombrosa vida, dejé a todos totalmente idiotizados con mi genial voz durante la disertación, me divertí con Francia, España y Hungría en el almuerzo, hicimos tanto escandalo que cuando la marimacha me arrojó el plato de comida a la cara nos echaron del restaurante.**_

 _ **Pero algo no tan asombroso pasó, cuando llegamos del almuerzo Ita-chan estaba triste y mi hermano ni hablemos, West parecía desolado, cuando llegamos a casa intenté que me contara algo pero no conseguí nada, estoy muy preocupado, Italia llegó tarde de su salida con la marimacha y parece que ha estado llorando mucho, sus ojos están rojos e inflamados y las ojeras de esta mañana están tres veces peor, tampoco quiso decirme que ocurre, solo espero que la otra casi mujer haya sabido ayudarle en lo que sea que le pase, me gustaría que me contara, quizás mañana cuando se vea menos agotado le pueda preguntar.**_

 _ **En otras noticias más asombrosas y menos deprimente, lo que no es asombroso para nada, Ita-chan no rechazó mis avances hoy, le besé la comisura del labio antes del desayuno y creo que le gusto si es que su estremecimiento y sonrojo me dicen algo y esta noche cuando me vio solo en toalla se me quedó mirando ¡Claro! ¿Quién no miraría al asombroso yo? En fin, se me hace tarde y todavía tengo que vestirme para ir a ver a Francis y España, espero que Venecia este preparada para la juerga que podemos armar nosotros.**_

 _ **Preußen**_

Tras terminar de escribir se dispuso a vestirse y luego salió disparado de la casa con rumbo al hotel donde el resto de naciones se hospedaban, la noche es joven y ellos tres muy descocados, si las cosas salían como correspondía para las tres de la mañana serían arrestados.

-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará. -

Glosario / Notas de traducción:

 _Cosa mi sta succedendo? : ¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

 _The greatest hero is here, my friends!: ¡El más grande héroe esta aqui, mis amigos!_

 _The greatest idiot in the world would you mean! you're late as always, U.S.A! What's your bloody problem? don't you have a watch, or don't you know how to use it? : ¡El más grande idiota del mundo querrás decir! ¡Siempre estás tarde, U.S.A! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿No tienes un reloj o no sabes como usarlo?_

 _Ow! England, try not to be a jerk so early in the morning, please! I made such a great entrance and you are so mean with me! : ¡Ow! ¡Inglaterra, intenta no ser un imbécil tan temprano en la mañana, por favor! ¡Hice una muy increible entrada y tu eres desagradable conmigo!_

 _No one want to hear your Communist shits, you bastard! : ¡Nadie quiere escuchar tus mierdas comunistas, bastardo!_

 _The greatest hero never will be part of you, bastard!: ¡El más grande héroe nunca será parte de ti, bastardo!_

- _Behave, America! : ¡Compórtate América!_

 _Shut up, bloody Spain! Do you want me to kick your ass again?: ¡Cállate, maldito España! ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero de nuevo?_

 _Notas de Sioa: Buenoooo… ME FUI AL HOYO ESCRIBIENDO. Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y creo yo que el más emocional, yo me emocioné mucho escribiendolo T.T Espero que a ustedes les cause algo, yo siento mi corazón dudar fuertemente respecto a todo esto, quiero que Ita-chan este con Prusia pero no quiero a Alemania sufrieno ¡AHHH! ¡Decisiones, decisiones! ¡la vida es dura amigos, pero más dura es la verdura! (?_

 _Okey, ya estoy delirando, me senté a escribir esto a las ocho de la noche y son las dos de la mañana, necesito cenar y dormir. -.-U_

 _Los veré en el próximo capítulo que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a ser._

 _¡Comenten gente, que los reviews no muerden (?)! Jajaja, nah, mentira, soy feliz viendo que al menos el fic tiene lecturas, al menos sé que hay gente que lee esto, eso es suficiente._

 _Cuidense mi gente, hasta la próxima._

 _Sioa Shun Uchiha-san_


	8. Sentimientos agridulces

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Jueves 13 de Junio del 2019.

 **Encrucijada.  
Capítulo 8: Sentimientos agridulces.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

¿Cómo habían terminado así? No era algo precisamente extraño para ellos que sus salidas acabarán como ahora, con los tres metidos dentro de una celda pequeña dentro de una comisaría.

Francia estaba sentado en el provisorio catre ubicado contra la pared posterior del habitáculo vistiendo solo sus boxers, Prussia estaba apoyado contra la pared lateral del lado izquierdo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Y por esto es que no deben apostar contra mi.- Comentó el antiguo imperio en un suspiro que presumía soberbia.

-¡Callate imbecil! ¡Estamos así por tu culpa!- Acusó España que estaba envuelto en una manta y bajo esta estaba totalmente desnudo, tiritando, se moría de frío.

- _Mon amis_ , es culpa de los tres por idiotas.- Alegó el francés entre risas bajas. -Igual fue divertido.

-Divertido hasta que terminamos presos y West no contestó el teléfono.- Resopló Prusia con gesto ahora sí un poco abatido, dejando caer su cabeza.

-Y _mon amour L'angleterre_ se rehusó a venir a buscarnos.- Lloriqueó Francia con pesar, dejándose caer contra la pared tras él.

-Solo queda mi llamada.- Alegó españa con pesar y una sonrisa débil en los labios, lo único bueno era que se les había pasado la ebriedad hacía un rato, pasaban de las cinco de la mañana y se les acababan las opciones, si no conseguían que con la llamada de España alguien fuera a buscarlos iban a estar ahí hasta las dos de la tarde que los soltarían. -Lovino no va a venir por nosotros.

-Además si West no atiende olvidalo que vamos a lograr despertar a los Italianos a esta hora.- Alegó el albino con gesto pensativo. -¿Y si llamamos a la marimacha?

-Se va a reír de nosotros, ni loca nos viene a sacar.- Admitió Francia con resignación.

-¿Japón?- Preguntó entonces España, quizás esa antigua nación se apiadara de ellos.

-¿Sabes en qué habitación del hotel esta?- Consultó Francia y los tres negaron con su cabeza con completa resignación, estaban atrapados.

-Bueno, cuando la reunión empiece sin nosotros tendrán que buscarnos, no pueden terminar las juntas si vos, Francia.- Comentó inteligentemente el teutón. -Tu novio vendrá a buscarte tarde o temprano.

-¡No voy a esperar a inglaterra hasta las nueve de la mañana que se decida a buscarnos! ¡Se me congelan las pelotas, Prusia!- Alegó España cuando una sonrisa iluminó su cara. -¿Y si llamo a América? Debe estar despierto jugando videojuegos ¿o no?

Las otras dos naciones se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, era buena idea. -No perdemos nada con intentar, es la última llamada.

El país de la pasión, que era el único de los tres con un italiano decente llamó al guardia para reclamar su derecho a llamada de forma educada, pronto había sido sacado de la celda y a los pocos minutos cuando regresó le sonrió a sus amigos. -¡Estamos salvados!

-Kesesesesese, le deberé una muy grande al chiflado de las hamburguesas con esto.- Comentó divertido el teutón.

Habría pasado media hora cuando uno de los policías los dejó salir, deseandoles poco amablemente que no volvieran y no se metieran en problemas, cuando llegaron al recibidor de la comisaría América estaba ahí, riendo jovial mientras conversaba alegremente con una de las efectivos femeninas en su acelerado inglés.

-Wow, _What had happen to you, guys?_ \- Preguntó al ver el estado de los otros tres.

-¿No te lo dijeron?- Consultó Francia sorprendido.

-Si, pero no les preste atención.- Admitió el rubio con su desbordante energía. -Cuando España dijo que necesitaban ayuda decidí actuar como el héroe que soy y venir a rescatarlos.- Comentó entre risas.

-¡Gracias Alfred!- Alegó el español con una enorme sonrisa, frente a los humanos debían tratarse por sus nombres mortales. -¡Te debemos una muy grande, _amigo_!

Pronto sus pertenencias les fueron devueltas y a los pocos minutos estaban regresando al hotel.

-¿Y bien qué les pasó?- Volvió a preguntar el americano con diversión. -Tienen mucha suerte de que haya estado despierto.

-¡Esto es culpa de Prusia!- Acusó Francia, haciendo reír al albino.

-Ey, yo no les puse un arma en la cabeza para que bebieran.- Contestó el teutón alzando las manos, desligandose de responsabilidad.

-¡Pero vos nos retaste a saltar desnudos al canal! - Reprochó el español.

-¡Y ustedes lo hicieron! ¡Yo no los desvesti y los arrojé, kesesesse!

-Inglaterra me dijo que ustedes tres tienen facilidad para terminar haciendo disturbios donde sea que vayan pero no pensé que iban a terminar presos por exhibicionismo.- Comentó entre risas el americano.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos de esta, _amigo!_ \- Dijo el español pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

-¡Para eso está el _hero!_ \- Contestó alegremente entre escandalosas carcajadas.

-Bueno yo me quedaré contigo Francia, necesito dormir algo antes de la junta, no tiene sentido que desperdicie tiempo en volver a casa de Italia.

Antes de notarlo estaban en el hotel, y cada uno se fue a su propia habitación, bueno Prusia se fue con Francia y ya una vez en la cama el galo se giró en su dirección, mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? Si pretendes follar la habitación del inglés no está muy lejos, suerte tendrás si no te saca a patadas por llamarlo desde la comisaría a las cuatro y media de la mañana.- Alegó con una sonrisa ladina el albino.

- _Non, non, mon ami_ , no es eso.- Contestó divertido, recostado boca abajo sin perder el contacto visual con su viejo compañero de desastres. -Solo me preguntaba qué te tiene tan animado, cuando fuí a visitarte a Berlín estabas hecho un estropajo y ahora pareces el mismo de siempre ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Eres una vieja chusma.- Alegó chasqueando la lengua.

-No seas cruel conmigo ¡Quiero saber! ¡Soy tu amigo!- Protestó con su ceño fruncido.

Prusia lo pensó para luego resoplar agotado. -Solo te diré que estoy haciendo lo que puedo para intentar conquistar a alguien, no me está yendo tan mal como esperaba, eso es todo.

-¿Tienes oportunidad con el pequeño Italia?- Preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna, divertido ante el gesto de sorpresa en el antiguo imperio.

-¿Cómo diablos…?

-Soy el país del _amour_ , claro que no ibas a poder ocultarme las cosas mucho tiempo.- Dijo guiñandole un ojo con picardía.

-No hagas un circo de esto, Francia.- Pidió mucho más serio. -Te conozco, no enloquezcas, no necesito ayuda y tampoco la quiero, un paso en falso con Italia y podría perderlo como amigo o terminar teniendo problemas con West y es lo que menos quiero.- Una mueca se instaló en sus labios al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior que aún no tenían respuesta para él. -Están algo extraños ambos, West no quiso decirme que ocurría pero espero que no sea nada tan grave.

-¿A qué te refieres, _mon ami?_

Negó con su cabeza y se giró dándole la espalda. -No es nada, solo déjame dormir de una vez, tenemos menos de dos horas para descansar antes de la junta.

-Bien, bien, como quieras.- Aceptó revisando la alarma de su celular para lograr conseguir también algo de descanso, su Inglaterra iba a matarlo apenas lo viera por sus travesuras nocturnas, necesitaría energía para aguantarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala de juntas era un caos, como de costumbre pero había dos personas ausentes que estaba haciendo que el alemán perdiera cada vez más los estribos, ya pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana y su paciencia estaba peligrosamente cerca de terminarse.

-¿Cómo rayos es que estás aquí, España?- Gritó Inglaterra mirando con enfado al moreno.

-¿Acaso no debería, inglesito?- Preguntó con burla mirando al anglosajón con sus ojos llenos de desafío.

-¿Dónde están el estúpido _frog_ y Prusia? ¡Deberían estar los tres todavía pudriéndose en una celda!

-Conseguimos salir y no gracias a vos, pirata.- Contestó con la voz en cuello el ibérico.

-¡Mira quien habla de pirata, estúpido bandalo!

América se reía escandaloso de fondo ante la discusión. - _The greatest hero saved them!_

 _-You did what? Why did you help that bunch of bastards?!_

 _-Cuz I'm the hero, dah!-_ Contestó moviendo su cabeza con condescendencia, tratando al mayor de idiota mientras explicaba la obviedad.

- _That's it, I'll kill you!_ ¡Maldito emancipado! - Gritó tirándose sobre el menor para intentar ahogarlo con sus manos.

-¡¿Cómo que una celda?! ¿Qué mierda hicieron, España bastardo?- Gritó Lovino, arrojando lo que tenía al alcance a la cabeza del país de la pasión, en este caso un pisapapeles.

-¡Fue culpa de Prusia, Lovi-lovi!- Contestó el hombre intentando cubrirse del proyectil.

-¡¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora?!- Gritó Hungría al español con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve~...

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto.- Comentó Japón suspirando resignado ante el escándalo de la sala.

-Creo que todos deberían calmarse, Alemania parece molesto y… - Canadá suspiró, nadie estaba prestandole atención y su voz de todos modos no se oía entre medio del griterío.

-¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN, CHIQUITAS!- Se escuchó el grito al mismo tiempo que las puertas eran abiertas de par en par, dejando ver a la representación de Alemania del este junto a Francia, ambos parecían estar recién bañados aunque desgraciadamente la ropa del albino olía claramente a alcohol y tabaco.

- _Bruder!_ ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Gritó Alemania mirándolo con reproche mientras veía a su hermano caminar totalmente tranquilo a su puesto junto a España y Hungría.

-Dormí con Francia.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros divertido. -West, tienes el sueño pesado ¡No contestaste mi llamada anoche!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DURMIÓ CONTIGO, _WINE BASTARD?!_

-Tranquilo, _mon amour,_ solo dormimos.- Alegó el francés con una sonrisa seductora antes de cambiarla por un puchero. -¡Si no te hubieras negado a irnos a buscar cuando te llame no habríamos llegado tan tarde y Prusia no tendría que haber dormido conmigo!

 _-FUCK YOU!_

En ese momento un aura negra se extendió por toda la sala de juntas y el golpe seco de la tubería sobre la mesa hizo a todos sobresaltarse, girando en dirección al ruido.

-¿Empezamos con las votaciones, _da_?

-Ve~ ve~ bu-bueno…- Italia del norte se levantó asustado y amedrentado por la violenta interrupción de Rusia, todos habían vuelto a sus puestos después de eso y tomó sus papeles asustado. -Las mociones fueron de los últimos días fueron…- Dijo comenzando a repasar todo lo hablado en días anteriores para comenzar con la votación y una nueva batalla campal dío inicio.

Alemania había interrumpido los gritos un par de veces pero aun así no había logrado que nadie se tomara en serio la junta, esa misma tarde varios de los países tenían sus vuelos de regreso a sus casas así que les gustara o no tenían que llegar a un acuerdo ese día.

Para las dos de la tarde finalmente habían llegado al acuerdo y cada nación había firmado los documentos pertinentes que cada uno tendría que llevarle a sus respectivos jefes con las resoluciones votadas en la junta.

El rubio germano entonces mientras los demás se despedían se acercó al menor de los hermanos Italia que juntaba distraídamente sus documentos mirando de reojo como su hermano insultaba a los gritos a su hermano España por crear disturbios. - _Italien_ , ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

La castaña nación observó a rubio con una sonrisa suave, era verdad, tenía temas que aclarar con él pero en realidad aún no sabía que iba a decirle. -Ve~ claro, _Germania_.- Accedió levantándose y deliberadamente discreto tomó el brazo del hombre pasa salir de la sala sin que nadie lo notara, necesitaba estar a solas con Alemania.

Hungría fue la única, aparte de Prusia en notar a los otros dos, la mujer suspiró deseando lo mejor a su pequeño hermanito del corazón, esperaba que él pudiera aclarar sus emociones, desgraciadamente sabía que ahí alguién iba a terminar dolido, solo esperaba que no fuera el propio Italia quien terminara de esa forma.

-Oye, marimacha ¿Regresarás hoy?- Preguntó el albino acercándose a ella que inmediatamente cubrió su nariz con una mano abanicándose con la otra.

-Apestas a borracho, Prusia.

-Es la ropa, no yo.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros entre risas. -Estarías igual si hubieras aceptado salir con nosotros.

-No gracias, estoy harta de verle _la torre Eiffel_ a Francia cada vez que bebe de más.- Alegó negando con su cabeza. -Además una dama no puede terminar arrestada por exhibicionismo.

-Todos sabemos que no eres una dama, Hungría.- Alegó divertido esquivando a tiempo el golpe de la mujer.

-¡Idiota! Pues si, me voy hoy, el vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche.- Alegó negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos almorzar juntos?- Propuso divertido. -Romano ya se llevó a patadas a España y Francia está persiguiendo a Inglaterra para que lo perdone por la metida de pata de anoche.

-Son unos falderos.- Comentó la hungara con diversión. -Claro, vamos de todos modos tenemos que comer.

-Kesesese así se dice marimacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un restaurante familiar y acogedor, Italia del norte y Alemania del oeste se miraban en un silencio incómodo, no escuchaban el típico bullicio a su alrededor, esperaban que llegara la comida pero ambos sabían que no estaban ahí solo para degustar la famosa gastronomía típica el lugar pero ninguno de los dos sabían cómo abordar el tema que les competía.

- _Italien_ , yo…

- _Germania_ , espera.- Pidió el mayor con gesto apacible, alzando sus hermosos ojos ambarinos a los celestecielo de su amigo. -Antes que digas nada yo me quiero disculpar por reaccionar así ayer.- Murmuró bajando luego su cabeza, encogiendo un poco sus hombros. -Lamento haberte preocupado así.

-Fue mi culpa.- Respondió finalmente el menor, cerrando sus ojos. -Creo que me precipite demasiado.

El hombre lo miró con duda, casi con temor. -¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó dudoso. -¿Acaso no te gusto? -Formuló con cierta dificultad. ¿ _Germania_ se arrepentía de sus palabras?

-No, no es eso, _Italien._ \- Se apresuró a aclarar con las mejillas sonrojadas y claramente nervioso. -Si me gustas, digo, te quiero, es que… lo que intento decir.- Balbuceó

Eso lo hizo sonreír, el alemán era muy adorable cuando comenzaba a tartamudear, verlo nervioso era algo realmente poco común al menos lo tranquilizaba saber que él no se arrepentía de sus palabras pero eso no lo ayudaba a dilucidar del todo sus emociones, ahora había escuchado un "te quiero" aparte de ese torme "me gustas" y aunque lo hacía feliz en alguna medida seguía confundido. - _Germania.-_ Lo llamó en un intento de atraer su atención de nuevo y que dejara de murmurar entre dientes, afortunadamente lo consiguió. -Yo… en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo esperando escucharte decir eso. - Confesó, notando como las pálidas mejillas apenas sonrosadas ahora podían compararse a una señal de alto.

Alemania sonrió, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir más tranquilo escuchar esas palabras de parte del castaño y con un gesto dudoso pero dulce estiró su mano para tomar la del mayor, apretandola suavemente. -Debí decirlo antes, solo que no sabía cómo. - Explicó un poco más calmado. -En serio me gustas, _Italien,_ yo… me gustaría que nosotros…

Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer dentro de su pecho, los nervios y la vergüenza de la otra nación parecían estar contagiandolo ¿Alemania iba a proponerle algo más? Apretó sus labios, esperando, necesitando escucharlo, saber que no era solo una imaginación suya.

-Lo que intento decir, _Italien_ , es que me gustaría que nosotros fuéramos más que solo amigos. - Le había costado su vida y obra pronunciar aquella frase, las palabras habían salido atropelladas en su tosco inglés pero sus ojos celestes estaban puesto en los ambar contrarios, esperando algún tipo de respuesta e instintivamente apretó un poco más su mano.

Italia lo observó en silencio, las imágenes de Prusia pidiéndole una oportunidad, su preocupación la noche anterior y la forma seductora en que había intentado provocarlo minaron su mente, sus ojos algo perdidos se encontraron entonces con la el panorama dulce de Alemania frente a él, esperando una respuesta, sosteniendo su mano mientras luchaba porque el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas no fuera tan escandalosamente notorio y su propio corazón se encogió.

Alemania estaba haciendo lo posible por demostrarle lo que sentía, sabía lo poco hábil que era su amigo para interacciones y demostraciones sin embargo estaba esforzándose y eso lo enterneció profundamente, empero, Prusia, Prusia seguía en su mente ¿No se suponía que ante una confesión el hombre que había amado por años todo a su alrededor debería desaparecer?

- _Germania_ , yo no...- Comenzó a hablar pero no pudo continuar, la expresión en el siempre estoico rubio había reflejado dolor y eso hizo que la culpa en él aumentará, dejándole una sensación agónica en su pecho.

- _Italien_ , antes de que me rechaces danos al menos una oportunidad.

- _Germania_ , estoy muy confundido ahora.- Admitió negando suavemente con su cabeza. -Yo no puedo aceptar, no lo sé, es muy complicado yo…

-¿Es por mi _bruder?_ \- Consultó seriamente soltando suavemente la mano al notar la incomodidad del mayor que con movimientos lentos había intentado deshacer el agarre.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Él me dijo que está enamorado de vos, que intentaría conquistarte.- Explicó el rubio, escrutando con sus ojos la expresión triste y confundida de la nación mediterránea.

- _Germania_ , estoy muy aturdido.- Admitió con pesadez, dando un largo suspiro. -Yo no quiero que ustedes peleen o que nosotros dejemos de ser amigos, esto es muy complicado y no sé qué siento yo... - Tartamudeo intentado explicarse con sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

-Déjame invitarte a una cita.- Pidió el rubio, sintiendo su rostro arder, no tenía idea en realidad de cómo podría tener una cita con el italiano pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, Veneciano no estaba dando un no rotundo, estaba claramente dudoso, se odiaba por haber demorado tanto en intentar algo, en hacer un avance, en confesarse pero ya estaba ahí, ya había mostrado parte de sus cartas y el juego todavía no había terminado, no iba a ser él quien levantara primero la bandera blanca, aún no había perdido, todavía tenía oportunidad, había investigado antes de hacer el viaje a Italia para poder proponer una salida, para intentar conquistar a su enamorado pero ahora mismo sentía que todo lo que había leído simplemente se borraba de su cabeza, había sido soltado en un campo de batalla sin armas para luchar, pero aun así lo intentaría.

Italia miraba boquiabierto al menor, no sabía qué contestar y como salvado por la campana llegó el mozo para entregarles su pedido. Cómo nunca antes comieron en silencio, no sabía si Alemania estaba simplemente dándole su espacio para pensar y contestarle o estaba simplemente tan conmocionado como él mismo.

Quizás debía darle la oportunidad, una parte de él estaba ansiosa y deseaba poder disfrutar de una cita romántica con el hombre que por tantos años había tenido la llave de su corazón, tenía la esperanza que tras pasar más tiempo con él sus sentimientos se aclararan pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era injusto, que tal vez estaba alimentando esperanzas vanas, aún así quería, necesitaba desesperadamente comprobar aquello que le aterraba, saber si lo que sentía por el rubio seguía estando ahí, que su amor seguía ahí, el problema era que esa cita podría traer consigo consecuencias que no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a afrontar.

- _Germania_ …- Lo llamó, dejando a un lado sus cubiertos con el plato de pasta a medio terminar. -Esta bien, yo… acepto tener una cita contigo.- Dijo finalmente, él que no apuesta no gana, no saldría de la confusión si no intentaba al menos averiguar qué emociones guardaba su corazón para él con el germano frente a él. La sonrisa apacible y discreta que sus palabras habían ocasionado en el mayor lo hicieron sentir calidez e intentó seguir el consejo de Hungría, trataría primero que nada de dilucidar qué significaba ahora Alemania para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y lo hicieron! ¡Son unos idiotas!- Explicó entre risas el albino. -Se tiraron al canal en pelotas, me estaba riendo de ellos cuando llegó la policía no pudimos escapar.

-Son unos estúpidos.- Resopló la mujer intentando no reírse mientras disfrutaba de su comida. -¿Es que no pueden salir sin meterse en problemas como gente normal?

-No, eso es demasiado aburrido, al menos no fuimos presos por una pelea en el bar como la última vez Keseseses.

La hungara negó con su cabeza suavemente mientras resoplaba entre dientes. -Son un trio de impresentables.

-Un trío de asombrosos impresentables, pero muchas gracias por el halago, marimacha.- Alegó haciendo una teatral reverencia entre risas.

-No era un halago, subnormal.- Alegó divertida antes de dar un largo suspiro. -Sabes, Prusia en realidad quería comentar algo contigo.

-Dime, marimacha.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te dejo el plato de sombrero.- Advirtió con el ceño fruncido antes de dejar caer sus hombros con resignación. -Hablé con Italia, no voy a decirte absolutamente nada respecto a eso solo quiero pedirte algo.

El albino entonces borró la sonrisa juguetona de sus labios y se sentó derecho en su asiento. -Dime entonces, Hungría.

-Me alegra que te tomes esto en serio.- Dijo un poco más relajada al notar el cambio en la postura de su amigo tomando su copa para beber un trago de su vino. -Escucha, espero que tengas buenas intenciones con Ita-chan, te quiero pero si lo llegas a lastimar vamos a tener un problema.

-No es mi intención lastimarlo Hungría. - Aclaró tranquilamente. -Voy en serio.

-Si es una de tus conquistas te juro que..

-Hungría, no lo es, te lo juro.- Contestó el hombre interrumpiendolo en su perorata, mirándola a los ojos con su expresión suavizada. -Él es diferente ¿Si? Creeme que no pienso presionar nada ni hace nada que pueda herirlo a él o a West.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo, te deseo suerte, también te mereces ser feliz. - Admitió con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-Se que tengo las de perder, pero gracias Hungría.

-Soy tu amiga después de todo, idiota, no agradezcas.- Alegó divertida mientras ambos bebían de su copa de vino. -Además necesito que alguien me acompañe al aeropuerto para ayudarme con mis maletas.

-¡Ey! ¡Sabía que no podías estar siendo tan buena por amor al arte!

-Nada es gratis en este mundo.

-Marimacha aprovechada, bien que tienes la suficiente fuerza para cargar sola con todas las mierdas que hayas comprado, no voy a ser tu esclavo.- Contestó entre risas sacando burlesco la lengua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de salir del restaurante Alemania e Italia se dirigieron a la plaza San Marcos para pasear un poco por la concurrida zona, el mayor iba caminando distraído mientras sonreía suavemente, un tanto más relajado, disfrutaría de la cita con lo que fuera que el germano tuviera preparado para él.

- _Italien,_ fijate por donde vas o chocaras con la gente.- Regañó en tono moderado y casi resignado el rubio mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ve~ ve~ pero si no estoy haciendo nada, _Germania_.- Contestó alegremente acercándose a tomar al rubio del brazo con una sonrisa. -Mira, hay una feria de artesanos ¿Vamos a ver?- Propuso tirando un poco del menor.

El rubio lo siguió con calma observando los puestos bien distribuidos donde podían encontrar desde bisutería hecha a mano de diferentes tipos hasta productos regionales pasando por manualidades varias como adornos curiosos, fundas de almohadones, tés en hebras, y puestos con esencias aromáticas y cremas naturales.

El italiano no había dudado en consultar precios y preguntar con sorpresa y curiosidad a los artesanos como hacían algunas de sus obras, mirando fascinado a uno de ellos cuando le hizo una demostración de cómo construía esas pequeñas esculturas en miniatura con alambre dulce de diferentes colores.

Entre puesto y puesto, donde alemania rechazaba educadamente cualquier intento de los feriantes de ofrecerle nada e Italia aceptaba gustoso y curioso todo cosa que le vaía un par de regaños leves del germano las horas fueron pasando.

El rubio no sabía muy bien cómo encarar eso de la cita, él lo había invitado, pero no tenía idea de a donde debía llevar al hombre, estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo era cómodo y se sentía natural simplemente pasear con el Italiano, sin embargo sabía que no era suficiente.

-Ve~ ve~ _Germania_ ¿Queres que vayamos a ver máscaras?- Preguntó el chico señalando una de las vidrieras cercanas donde se podían ver cientos de máscaras típicas de los carnavales de venecia sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar ya estaba siendo arrastrado al local.

Entraron con paso tranquilo y Veneciano saludó a la dependienta del local con coquetería ganándose algunas risitas y piropos de regreso. Nunca podría entender como era que los Italianos podían actuar tan descarados.

-Ve~ ve~ podrías llevarte una de recuerdo.- Propuso el castaño sonriéndole. -Tengo una idea, yo elijo una para vos y tu escojes una para mi.

-Bueno, parece buena idea.- Aceptó, intercambiar regalos, podía ser algo lindo y romantico si se quería no le parecía mal. Comenzó a pasear entre las estanterías observando la infinidad de diseños que estaban disponibles hasta que una llamó su atención, era un antifaz de un color ámbar parecido al tono de los ojos del castaño con ribetes negros por los bordes y del costado izquierdo sobresalían dos plumas negras, tenía un par de tiras para atarla a la cabeza en cinta blanca y sonrió suavemente. Italia se vería hermoso con el.

-Feliciano.- Lo llamó acercándose a donde el chico estaba parado entremedio de los estantes, sostenía entre sus manos dos antifaces. -¿Encontraste algo?

-¡Ah! Si, si, Ludwig.- Murmuró saliendo de su ensoñación, dejando sobre el estante uno de los antifaces con gesto algo perdido. Se trataba de un antifaz totalmente negro con arabescos blancos por los rebordes de los ojos y las tiras para atarlas era de un rojo escarlata. La había tomado porque tan solo verla le había hecho pensar en el albino teutón, estaba tentado a comprarla para él pero no, simplemente no, se suponía que estaba en una cita con su _Germania_ , tenía que dejar de pensar en Prusia. -Te elegí esta, pruebatela ve~ ve~ - Pidió tendiendole un antifaz celeste que tenía notas musicales blancas sobre un pentagrama que recorría el lado derecho.

Alemania tomó cuidadosamente lo que le era entregado y se la colocó con tranquilidad. -¿Te gusta?

-Ve~ ve~ se te ve muy bien, Lud.- Contestó alegremente asintiendo con su cabeza mirando en sus manos la máscara que el más alto acababa de entregarle y se la devolvió. -Ponmela vos.- Pidió a lo que el hombre suspiró.

-¿Aún no aprendes a hacer nudos, Feliciano?- Cuestionó resignado pero enternecido disponiéndose a colocarle el antifaz con calma y cuando el italiano se giró a mirarlo observó sus hermosos ojos resaltando y brillando mientras preguntaba con inocencia si se veía bien ¿Cómo decirle a la nación que se veía simplemente precioso? Sus mejillas se colorearon y no pudo más que asentir débilmente mientras tragaba saliva y luego ambos se dispusieron a pagar sus adquisiciones. Italia compró la de Alemania y él hizo lo propio con la del mayor.

Salieron de ahí con sus regalos bien resguardados en bolsitas de papel para luego adentrarse en una confitería donde merendaron tranquilamente entre charlas más distendidas, Feliciano comentaba con algarabía lo feliz que estaba de que las reuniones al fin terminaran para poder dormir todo lo que era necesario y no tener que volver a levantarse tan temprano y Alemania lo escuchaba con calma, interviniendo poco y nada, apenas asintiendo cuando lo escuchaba comentar sobre las peleas que habían habido entre las otras naciones.

Se hacía tarde y era hora de regresar a casa, él y su hermano partirían muy temprano en la mañana de regreso a Berlín, su vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana.

Había sugerido volver en góndola, y una vez en ella de forma tímida el rubio pasó un brazo tras las caderas del Italiano, apegándose a su cuerpo en aquel reducido espacio mientras veía cómo la gente iba y venía por los puentes.

Italia sonrió ante ese gesto y no dudo en acurrucarse un poco contra el pecho del menor, no le importaba si alguien los veía mal o no, asique solo lo disfrutó, el perfume del germano era agradable y su cuerpo era cálido, lo abrigaba en el frío que comenzaba a caer a esa horas de la tarde, pronto comenzaría a anochecer.

- _Germania_ , la pasé muy bien hoy.- Murmuró bajito, casi temiendo romper el ambiente que los rodeaba mientras el gondolero cantaba a viva voz tras ellos.

-Yo también, es una lastima que tenga que regresar mañana.- Admitió con un pequeño suspiro.

-Ve~ tienes que ir a entregarle los documentos a tu jefe, pero quizás pueda ir de visita en unos días.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa.- Contestó apretando un poco el abrazo y cuando llegaron a su parada, sabiendo el accidentado final que había tenido el chico en su último paseo en góndola, se bajó el primero para luego tenderle sus manos al mayor, ayudándolo a bajar.

Italia sonrió, su amigo siempre cuidaba de él, esa clase de gestos dulces eran parte de lo que lo había enamorado en primer lugar, saber que siempre tendría el apoyo de ese hombre que lo cuidaba y protegía.

Comenzaron a caminar por los adoquines uno junto a él otro y cuando quiso tomarse del brazo de su amigo éste se soltó, estuvo a punto de preguntar qué ocurría pero su respuesta llegó en cuanto Alemania tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos sin decir palabra y con la mirada desviada a un costado. No se quejó y solo correspondió el gesto, la mano de Alemania era cálida, grande, cubría totalmente la propia y extrañamente eran muy suaves.

-Me recuerda a cuando me enseñaste a disparar un rifle.- Comentó con gesto pensativo ante esos viejos recuerdos.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas, _Italien?-_ Consultó girándose a mirarlo extrañado por su comentario

-Nuestras manos juntas, me recuerda a cuando me enseñabas a disparar. - Contestó con aire nostálgico. -Solías poner tus manos sobre las mías para explicarme cómo sostenerlo, sigues teniendolas muy suaves. - Rió divertido al notar el bochorno en el alemán y continuó su marcha y cuando llegaron a su casa buscó su llave para entrar pero fue detenido.

-Espera, _Italien,_ no entremos aún. - Pidió en un murmullo, usando su mano libre para tomar el rostro del mayor, sujetando débilmente su barbilla.

-¿Ve? ¿Qué ocurre _Germa-...? -_ Sus palabras fueron interrumpida por un par de ásperos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad al notar lo que ocurría _Germania lo estaba besando_ , sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y la mano que aun estaba enlazada con la ajena apretó el agarre.

Era un beso dulce, casto, estaba sorprendido, anonadado, era un beso que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del contacto suave ladeando su rostro solo un poco, la boca de Alemania se movía lento sobre la suya, sin buscar más contacto, sin ir más allá simplemente buscando conocer los pliegues de sus labios, descubrir su forma.

Suavemente soltó el agarre de sus manos y alzó ambos brazos para envolver su cuello, entreabriendo suavemente su boca para invitar al menor a invadirlo pero eso no ocurrió, cuando comenzaba a disfrutar del contacto el hombre se apartó de él, mirándolo a los ojos antes de carraspear y alejarse un paso.

El bochorno estaba pintado en toda su cara, era algo adorable y digno de ver así que esta vez fue él quien avanzó y parandose de puntitas volvió a abrazarlo. - _Germania, baciami._ \- Pidió con sus ojos entreabiertos, no parón más que un par de segundos para sentir las grandes manos en sus caderas y nuevamente la calidez de la boca contraría sobre la propia así que cerró del todo sus párpados, esta vez el nexo había sido un poco más apacionado pero seguía teniendo esa cadencia lenta, dulce, las lenguas se encontraron y acariciaron con delicadeza frotandose suavemente una contra la otra.

Sentía tantas cosas, solo podía hacer eso, sentir, su mente no estaba realmente respondiendo, no estaba pensado, solo sentía. Sentía la calidez respiración de ambos contra su rostro, el sabor a manzanas de la boca de Alemania, la delicadeza de su tacto, el calor de sus manos, la tibieza que se movía en su pecho, sentía nostalgia, cariño.

No supo en qué momento habían vuelto a separarse pero ambos compartieron una última sonrisa antes de entrar en la casa. Alemania se despidió para ir a hacer sus maletas e Italia se fue directo a la cocina donde se encontró a su hermano sacando las cosas para hacer la cena. Suavemente dejó su bolsita de papel con el antifaz sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ayudar.

Fue ahí, mientras cortaba la cebolla para la salsa que se permitió pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, había algo aún, sabía que lo había, había sido una hermosa tarde pero la verdad era que algo faltaba, se sentía muy a gusto con Alemania y ese beso había removido muchas cosas, lo había hecho sentir bien, seguro, querido pero ciertamente no había sido tan especial, faltaba algo, faltaba esa chispa, no había sentido amor.

Ahí estaba el detalle, había habido cariño, un gran cariño pero ese beso no había despertado nada más profundo, no había hecho vibrar su cuerpo de emociones ni había provocado esa necesidad de no separarse, esa felicidad que se supone que está ahí cuando es esa persona especia. Las palabras de Hungría volvieron a su mente _"Esa llama se apagó antes de que la encendieran"_ y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, podría echarle la culpa a la acidez de la verdura en caso de que Romano preguntara pero la verdad era que dolía, era ese dolor agudo que se siente cuando la realidad te golpea, cuando sientes que perdiste algo importante o cuando te has dado cuenta que has sido un tonto. Después de tantos años parecía que su amor no había sido más que una ilusión inocente, tan inocente como había sido ese beso, quedaba algo, estaba ahí, quería pensar que podría rescatar esas brazas y quizás permitir que Alemania las convirtiera en una hoguera pero ¿Y si eso no funcionaba?

Podía intentarlo, podía intentar revivir sus sentimientos y esperar que algo bueno saliera de todo eso pero temía lastimar al rubio en el proceso si es que las cosas no salían bien.

Suspiró y negó levemente con su cabeza mientras continuaba con su trabajo escuchando a lo lejos el escándalo de Prusia que acababa de entrar quejándose en alta voz de que su hermana Hungría era una abusadora.

Sonrió, no tenía tiempo para deprimirse, esa sería la última noche de los germanos en la casa y quería despedirlos por todo lo alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena había estado increíble y se habían quedado un rato charlando antes de ir a la cama, los hermanos habían insistido en que no hacía falta despedirlos ya que tendrían que partir de la casa cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana para llegar al aeropuerto a las seis y ninguno de los dos tenía el corazón para pedirle a Italia levantarse a tan inhumana hora para despedirlos.

Italia llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama, su cabeza era un hervidero y simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse que estaba sucediendo con él, el beso lo había dejado con demasiadas cuestiones sin resolver y luego de hartarse se levantó y bajó a la cocina para buscar agua, sin embargo al regresar al pasillo de las habitaciones con el objeto en sus manos se detuvo, observando las puertas de los cuartos de sus invitados.

 _Germania y Prusia_ eran tan distintos pero se parecían tanto, sus sentimientos por el rubio aun estaban algo difusos, lo quería, podía entender eso, pero del amor que una vez tuvo sentía que quedaban solo vestigios y a Prusia… Prusia era un enigma, le atraía, podía ser claro en eso, le atraía mucho, le gustaba estar con él y lo quería pero ¿Amor? Ese era un sentimiento que dudaba tener sin embargo estaba ese algo que sentía al estar a su lado, esa chispa a la que no quería ponerle un nombre, el día anterior realmente había deseado que el beso que fue dejado en la comisura de su boca hubiera sido en sus labios ¿Cómo serían los besos de ese hombre?

Con pasos lentos se acercó a su puerta, solo quería verlo dormir quizás eso lograra calmar un poco su agitación y luego volvería a su cuarto para descansar. Entró en la habitación con sigilo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras él, encaminó su andar hasta la cama y dejó el vaso que cargaba sobre la mesita de luz, sonriendo al ver al albino despatarrado cuán ancho y largo era en toda la cama con las sábanas deshechas sobre él, roncaba levemente y su rostro estaba relajado entonces sus ojos repararon en el cuaderno que él mismo le había regalado y con cuidado lo tomó.

Abrió la libreta para encontrarse con el dibujo hecho por su mano y sonrió, ese día había pensado que Prusia se veía simplemente hermoso recostado de esa forma en el parque, se veía alegre y no pudo contener el deseo de retratarlo, no se arrepentía, ciertamente estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Despacio volteó la hoja y comenzó a leer la primera entrada, la caligrafía del hombre era hermosa, estilizada, clara y firme, lastima que escribía en alemán, no podía entender nada de lo que hacía decía excepto su propio nombre, continuó mirando cada entrada sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban porque su nombre estaba escrito en cada una de ellas, le encantaría saber qué era lo que el teutón escribía sobre él.

Sin embargo su pequeña incursión de espionaje se vio interrumpida cuando una fuerte y helada mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, tirando de él con violencia, antes de notarlo estaba de cara contra el colchón con su brazo dolorosamente retorcido a su espalda una mano presionando su nuca, ahogando su queja de dolor y sorpresa contra la almohada.

- _Verdammt! Italien Was zum Teufel machst du?_ \- El agarre se soltó, Prusia respiraba aceleradamente, había despertado al sentir algo raro en la habitación y al notar una silueta junto a él en la cama los viejos hábitos pudieron más que su razonamiento lógico, su cuerpo reaccionó como si estuviera en peligro y lo primero que hizo fue someter la potencial amenaza, pero ahora más despierto, tras notar que el posible agresor no era otra persona que Italia se sentía terrible. -Lo lamento mucho, Ita-chan ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? - Se apresuró a consultar tomando con muchísima más delicadeza su mano revisando la muñeca que tenía ahora la marca levemente enrojecida de sus dedos y soltó un insulto bajo en su lengua madre. -¿Qué hacías parado junto a mi cama? Tienes suerte de que no te haya lastimado de verdad, no vuelvas a hacer eso Ita-chan.- Pidió mientras acariciaba con cuidado la zona afectada. -¿Te duele?

Negó levemente con su cabeza, sonriendo al notar la mirada llena de culpa en el mayor que frotaba su muñeca de forma delicada intentado aliviarlo. -Ve~ Lo lamento Prusia, no debí entrar así, estoy bien, duele un poco pero no es nada.

-Soy un bestia.- Se lamentó mientras acariciaba con cuidado inclinándose a besar superficialmente la piel marcada. -En serio lo siento ¿Tu hombro está bien?- Consultó alzando sus ojos escarlata a él.

-Estoy bien, Prusia, no me hiciste nada.- Mintió, claro que le dolía el hombro, si él no fuera una nación y en cambio se tratara de un simple mortal probablemente la fuerza que él otro había ejercido hubiera alcanzado para dislocarle el hombro, aun así sus mejillas se colorearon al sentir la forma en que el mayor acariciaba su muñeca y sus labios sobre su piel, aún en un contacto tan inocente como ese lo había hecho estremecer levemente.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, Ita-chan?

-Solo venía a ver que estuvieras durmiendo bien, ve~ yo no podía dormir. - Confesó con un suspiro suave.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pesadillas?- Preguntó ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa amplia. -¿Quieres dormir conmigo? No me molesta, Ita-chan.

-¿De verdad no te molesta ve~? _Germania_ me echa de su cuarto cuando me meto en su cama. - Alegó algo inseguro.

-¿No te he dicho siempre que en mi habitación eres bienvenido? Bueno, siempre que no entres mientras estoy dormido, en serio perdón, viejos hábitos, nunca tengo la guardia totalmente abajo.- Alegó con cierto nerviosismo, ya no dormía con un ojo abierto como solía hacer durante los años que se vio confinado en la casa de Rusia, pero cierto era que su sueño era tan ligero que a la menor perturbación reaccionaba de malas formas, _estres_ _post-traumático_ dirían los humanos, él prefería llamarse a sí mismo un buen soldado siempre atento. Despacio se movió en la cama para darle lugar al castaño, acomodándose a su lado mientras tendía las mantas sobre ambos. -Eso si, se te quedas te despertará mi alarma.

-Gracias, Prusia, ve~ve~ no me importa la arma.- Sin pensárselo mucho arrimó su cuerpo al del mayor, girándose en su dirección para acurrucarse contra su pecho desnudo, el hombre solo vestía un par de boxer y su atención volvió a fijarse sobre la gran cantidad de cicatrices que lo cubrían. La historia de Prusia estaba envuelta en sangre y fuego, y siempre le producía cierta tristeza ver las marcas que años de guerra habían dejado sobre el cuerpo del antiguo imperio, él siempre hablaba con orgullo de sus glorias pasadas pero no quería imaginar por lo dolorosas que habían sido esas batallas para él.

-Descansa, Italia.- Murmuró el mayor, acomodando uno de sus brazos bajo el cuerpo del castaño para abrazarlo contra él, cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir un poco más antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto, no sabía qué preocupaciones habían llevado al chico a meterse en su cuarto pero no preguntaría, solo se quedaría abrazándolo contra él, intentado decirle con ese gesto que ahí estaba seguro y que no tendría que preocuparse.

- _Buona notte.-_ Susurró, cerrando sus ojos mientras acariciaba el pecho bajo su mano, Prusia era cálido aunque sus manos estuviera heladas y la forma en que apretaba su cintura lo hacían sentir protegido, sonrió suavemente al sentir que el mayor se inclinaba un poco para alcanzar su frente, dejando un débil beso sobre ella y el sueño que había estado escapando de él durante toda la noche por fin llegó a él, estaba tan relajado, nada malo podía pasarle ahí y simplemente se dejó llevar por su cansancio, cerrando los ojos para dormir y olvidar toda la confusión, todas sus preocupaciones.

-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Glosario de traducciones:

 _What had happen to you, guys? : ¿Qué les pasó chicos?_

 _The greatest hero saved them! : El más grande héroe los salvó._

 _You did what? Why did you help that bunch of bastards?! : Vos hiciste qué? ¿Por qué ayudaste a este puñado de bastardos?_

 _Cuz I'm the hero, dah! : ¡Porque soy el héroe,dah!_.

 _That's it, I'll kill you!: Eso es todo ¡Te matare!_

 _Notas de sioa: Hellow… ¡He vuelto! ¡Esta actualización me costó bastante! No saben todo lo que me devané los sesos para escribir la puta cita que creo que quedo muy chafa, ya tomé una decisión respecto a qué hacer con Italia asique espero que les guste, con suerte unos dos o tres capítulos más termino este martirio de historia._

 _En el próximo capítulo habrá despedida interesante ;D y algo de angst no tengo mucha más idea de que decirles sin hacer spoilers ¿Algo importante que agotar? Me demoré un poco en este cap porque soy un desastre y me puse a escribir otra cosa y estoy peleando con un capítulo jodido de otros fic que me está costando seguir, y facultad, y bla,bla,bla se que no les importa mi vida pero yo igual les cuento._

 _Los veo en el próximo capítulo gente, para no perder la costumbre igual les pido comentarios xD_

 _Besos._

 _Sioa Shun Uchiha-san._


	9. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Lunes 01 de Julio del 2019.

 **Encrucijada.**

 **Capítulo 9 Final: En la vida y en el amor, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.**

 **By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Cuando la alarma de su celular sonó a las cinco de la mañana, abrió sus ojos y sintió un peso extra sobre su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una cabeza castaña recostada entre sus pectorales, Italia tenía una mano acurrucada contra su propio torso y la otra apoyada sobre sus abdominales y una pierna sobre él, entrelazada con las suyas.

Despacio, intentando moverse lo menos posible alcanzó su celular con su mano disponible y apagó la arma quedandose tendido unos segundos mientras sonreía ¿Cómo haría ahora para levantarse sin despertar al menor? No quería tener que moverse, odiaba con todo su ser tener que alistarse para ir al aeropuerto, resoplando entre dientes escuchó en medio del silencio de la madrugada los movimientos que venían del cuarto de al lado su hermano claramente ya estaba levantado.

Volvió a fijarse en Feliciano, el chico respiraba liguero y su aliento hacía cosquillas contra su pálida piel, mordió discreto su labio inferior al notar un suave movimiento del chico que acomodó su pierna entre las propias arrimandose un poco más y un sonrojo decoró sus mejillas.

¡Mierda! No había pensado en ese detalle cuando lo invitó a quedarse a su lado la noche anterior, ahora lo tenía tan pegado que era difícil mantener pensamientos castos.

-Ita-chan…- Murmuró usando la mano con la que había abrazado su cadera para comenzar a acariciar su espalda, su piel era suave y cálida, pudo sentir algunas cicatrices bajo la yema de sus dedos y frunció suavemente el ceño, no era algo de lo que sorprenderse, todos ellos tenían en su piel la marca de sus guerras, de sus desastres naturales, llevaban en la carne las marcas de su historia, pero siendo Italia un joven tan alegre y dulce era complicado darse cuenta que también había sufrido tanto como cualquiera.

-¡Mnngh…!- Escuchó la queja ahogada y como la mano que estaba sobre su abdomen envolvía su cadera con algo más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que la mejilla de la castaña nación se frotaba contra él obligándolo a ahogar un suspiro.

-Ita-chan, es hora de despertar.- Insistió intentado mostrar toda la calma que interiormente no tenía y despacio comenzó a moverse para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, si seguía sintiendo a la nación mediterránea tan pegada a él no iba a poder mantener sus manos quietas y no solo no tenía tiempo para distraerse sino que no se permitiría ser tan descaradamente irrespetuoso con el chico estando dormido.

Entre sus sueños escuchó la voz que lo llamaba y los movimientos bajo él así que entreabrió sus ojos antes de parpadear lentamente aun somnoliento. - _Che succede?_ \- Preguntó con la voz arrastrada incorporándose despacio hasta quedar sentado en la cama con sus piernas flexionadas a los lados de su cuerpo, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos.

Prusia lo observó por un largo momento que pareció eterno, la imagen del castaño recién despertado estaba entre las cosas más adorables que hubiera visto en su vida y disimulando un poco su fascinación le sonrió ampliamente mientras también se sentaba en el borde del lecho apoyando sus pies en el piso fuera del lecho. - _Guten morgen, Ita-chan._ \- Saludó alegremente. -Lamento haber tenido que despertarte pero si no me soltabas no podía levantarme.- Explicó al mismo tiempo que salía totalmente de la cama paseandose en boxer por el cuarto hasta la silla donde su conjunto de ropa descansaba perfectamente doblado. -Puedes volver a dormir ahora.

El italiano miró a su alrededor algo confundido ¿Por qué estaba con Prusia? Recordó entonces vagamente su fallida incursión de espionaje la noche anterior mientras fijaba ahora sus ojos en la silueta del albino moviéndose diligente para comenzar a vestirse.

- _Boungiorno Prussia. -_ Saludó con una sonrisa ya más despabilado. -¿Qué hora es? - Consultó al recordar que desgraciadamente sus vicitas regresaban a su casa ese día, no veía el caso en volver a dormirse, quizás pudiera despedirlos ahora que ya estaba despierto.

-Deben ser las cinco y diez de la mañana. - Contestó volteando a mirarlo mientras se colocaba la camisa, abotonándola con pasividad. -¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-Si, eres muy calentito.- Comentó con alegría mientras cruzaba sus piernas a lo indio en el centro de la cama. -Dormí muy cómodo.

-Kesesesese me alegra oír eso ¿No vas a volver a dormir? Es muy temprano Ita-chan.

Negando con su cabeza con sus ojos aun atentos a las acciones del teutón el italiano volvió a hablar. -No, está bien, ya me desperté así que creo que podría acompañarlos a desayunar antes de que se vayan, es una lástima que tengan que marcharse tan pronto.

-¿Esa es una invitación para que me quedé, Ita-chan?- Bromeó arqueando una ceja con divertimento mientras tomaba el pantalón para comenzar a ponerselo.

Algo sonrojado por esa pregunta rió y se encogió de hombros. -Me gustaría que se quedarán pero sé que ambos tienen trabajo que hacer con su jefe.

-West se encarga de esas cosas.- Contestó el albino con calma acomodando la camisa bajo el pantalón para luego proceder a colocarse el cinturón para luego acercarse a la cama y sentarse junto al castaño, estirando su mano para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos. -¿Qué pasó anoche, Italia? ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y giró su rostro para poder mirar esos ojos escarlatas que ahora lo miraban con cierta preocupación, hizo una leve mueca y se encogió de hombros. -No es nada, Prusia.

-No voy a presionar para que me digas nada Ita-chan pero has estado un poco triste estos últimos días, me preocupas.- Admitió con seriedad paseando sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos con suavidad. -Sé que has estado llorando, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea que te cruce por la cabeza.

La nación mediterránea soltó un ahogado suspiro desvió su mirada a las mantas, quizás Prusia no fuera el más indicado para discutir las preocupaciones que rondaban su mente, ya había hablado con Hungría al respecto pero el hombre a su lado le inspiraba confianza, cerrando sus ojos dejó caer ambas manos sobre sus tobillos cruzados. -Solo estoy muy confundido.- Admitió en un tono débil. -Anoche no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar… en ustedes...en _Germania_ y en vos.

El antiguo imperio tragó saliva con dificultad al ver ese rostro decaído y pensativo, dolía verlo así por su causa, Italia era una persona enérgica y feliz, verlo en ese estado era descorazonador. -Lamento que te hayamos puesto en una situación difícil, Italia.

El chico negó con su cabeza y volvió a alzar sus ojos ambarinos a los escarlata de su interlocutor. -No es su culpa.- Contestó con más firmeza. -Soy yo que no puedo aclararme y tengo miedo de lastimarlos.- Admitió con tristeza. -Estuve enamorado de _Germania_ por mucho tiempo y ahora simplemente no sé qué siento, ayer cuando me besó después de nuestra cita yo no sentí lo que pensé que sentiría.

Prusia detuvo las caricias, dejando su mano inmóvil sobre la cabeza del chico mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir ¿West había besado a Italia? Sentía como si acababa de tragarse una roca que había caído pesada y dolorosamente en su estómago.

-¿Prusia?- Preguntó al notar el gesto estático del germano.

-Perdón Ita-cha, solo me tomaste desprevenido.- Se justificó volviendo a acariciar las castañas hebras con delicadeza. -Dime ¿Qué pensaste qué sentirías? A veces uno idealiza las cosas y por eso luego resultan un poco decepcionantes pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido realmente malo, solo es nuestra cabeza haciéndonos una mala jugada. - Sabía que estaba sirviendo todo en bandeja de plata para que el país mediterráneo huyera de su cama y fuera a buscar a su hermano, pero nunca sería tan rastrero como para usar la confusión del chico en su beneficio, solo quería que Italia fuera feliz y no que un día despertara a su lado mirándolo con resentimiento por causa de acciones deleznables por su parte.

Pensó las palabras del hombre con cuidado, si, era cierto que siempre había idealizado a Alemanía y la forma en que su relación podría avanzar al siguiente escalon, había imaginado que sentiría con sus besos, con sus caricias, con poder decirle mi amor en las mañanas, pero no estaba seguro realmente de que eso tuviera realmente que ver. Si, había pensado en todo eso pero porque estaba enamorado de él y ahora lo miraba y… y veía a su gran amigo Alemania, ese beso había sido cálido, lleno de emociones mezcladas e inconexas, pero luego se había sentido casi vacío y decepcionado, muy profundamente en su interior supo que en aquel nexo no había habido al menos de su parte ningún sentimiento que fuera más allá del cariño, ni siquiera sintió esa chispa de pasión, para su propio tormento se descubrió en una situación similar a la de un niño pequeño que esperó un año para recibir un regalo en navidad por el que suplicó con ahínco pero al tenerlo en sus manos descubrió que ya no era de su interés, y aunque atesora el obsequio, solo es uno más de los muchos otros que tiene sin nada de especial.

Una lágrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, pero ésta fue borrada por el pulgar del albino a su lado obligándolo a alzar sus ojos ámbar a esos inquietantes rubíes que lo alteraban. -Italia, ya no llores.- Pidió con la voz dulcificada y tranquila, intentado transmitirle calma a su interlocutor. -En asuntos del corazón no debes apresurarte demasiado, quizás estamos presionando demasiado y te hemos abrumado, hazme un favor, respira profundo. - Pidió sonriendo levemente al ver al chico cerrar sus ojos y obedecer con confianza ciega en él. -Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, West y yo siempre vamos a estar para ti ¿Si? No vas a perder a nadie y este no es un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Pero… ¿Entonces porque siento que se me acaba el tiempo? - Susurró sin abrir sus ojos, dejando ver pequeñas gotas de agua salina atrapadas entre sus pestañas.

-Italia, West y yo nos marchamos a casa ahora, pero nada más, puedes ir a visitarnos, podemos venir a verte, nada va a cambiar, esto no es una carrera.- Le aclaró inclinándose a besar suavemente la comisura de uno de sus ojos. -Tomate un tiempo para pensar si crees que es lo que necesitas, se impulsivo si crees que eso te ayudará, pero recuerda que tomes la desición que tomes, el mundo no se acabara por eso y no perderás la amistad de nadie. - Tras terminar de hablar sintió al más bajo moverse en la cama de forma algo brusca, y en cuestión de un instante tenía los delgados brazos del amante de la pasta enredándose en su cuello, el diminuto cuerpo del chico parecía caber a la perfección contra su pecho y aunque por un segundo no supo qué hacer su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente y envolvió sus caderas para corresponder al cálido y necesitado abrazo.

-Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso. - Susurró contra el cuello del antiguo imperio, ignorando los estragos que su aliento acariciante provocaba en él.

Involuntariamente apretó más el abrazo, no quería soltar al joven con alma de artista y un suspiro suave escapó de su boca mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para poder apreciar el rostro contrario, dejándolos a ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia, siendo consciente de que la puerta continua se abría y el ruido de una valija y pasos se alejaba por el pasillo, su hermano ya estaba listo para partir. -Ita-chan, tengo que irme. - Murmuró casi temiendo romper el ambiente en torno a ellos, hechizado por los ojos entreabiertos de su adoración.

El italiano no respondió, ni deshizo el contacto que los unía, el rostro del teutón estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración levemente acelerada contra su rostro y su mirada se redirigió a sus labios. Nuevamente los pensamientos sobre cómo serían sus besos lo asaltaron, ahora más que nunca necesitaba probarlos, no había otro pensamiento en su mente, solo la necesidad que estaba cosquilleando en su cuerpo por sentir al germano más cerca y esa sensación asfixiante en su corazón acelerado que solo parecía gritarle por qué se acercara más, haciéndolo sentir incapaz de controlarse.

Las manos de Prusia subieron por su espalda, erizandole la piel ante la casi inocente caricia y volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras se acercaba a él, nadie supo decir quién había iniciado el movimiento, pero ambos sintieron la electricidad sacudir sus cuerpos en cuanto sus labios se encontraron.

Despacio el albino separó sus bocas sólo por milímetros dejando salir un suspiro ahogado pero antes de que terminara de expulsarlo, Italiana estaba succionando despacio su labio inferior y aquellas delicadas manos subían en una caricia seductora por su nunca hasta sus cabellos. Incapaz de pensar impulsó su cuerpo contra él, dejando salir su lengua para para acariciar su labio superior y eso fue todo.

Sus bocas habían iniciado una danza lenta, buscándose mutuamente, un gemido sofocado cortó el aire pero nunca se supo a quién pertenecía y sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, se envolvían, se reconocían, invadian el territorio ajeno y luego se dejaban invadir. Los delgados dedos del castaño tiraron de los blanquecinos cabellos para acercar aún más a aquel hombre contra él como si eso pudiera ser posible y las heladas del más alto apretaron su columna para hacer colisionar sus pechos que se agitaban con la cadencia acelerada de su respiración.

Nunca supieron si fue Italia quien se dejó caer en la cama para llevar al otro consigo o si fue el teutón quien lo empujó al lecho, todo era suave, fluido, simplemente natural, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Habían olvidado donde estaban, sus obligación, el hecho de que Prusia tenía un vuelo que tomar en solo poco más en una hora y media.

Las caricias que se regalaban eran lentas, se exploraban la nación mediterránea había dejado a sus dedos bajar por los formados hombros ajenos para luego deslizarse sobre el pecho, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos bajo la tela como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba a su acompañante, como si no conociera su cuerpo y Prusia subía con sus manos por los bordes de la estrecha cintura, apoyando su peso en un brazo que apoyaba junto al rostro de más bajo dibujando un camino imaginario con sus dedos hasta alcanzar una de las mejillas del castaño, sosteniendola con adoración mientras su pulgar acariciaba la piel.

Nada de sexual había en aquella escena, el beso jamás aumento el ritmo, solo estaban ahí conociéndose de una manera distinta, obnubilados por las sensaciones y los sentimientos que se agolpaban en sus pechos disfrutando de ese éxtasis alcanzado que nada tenía que ver con lo carnal y así, con la misma lentitud con que habían empezado ambos se separaron al unísono y abrieron sus ojos para mirarse a los ojos en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dilucidar qué demonios había pasado, cuando o como habían terminados en aquella posición en la cama, una sonrisa entre la travesura y la incredulidad surcó sus rostros y fue el albino quien dejo salir una carcajada mientras apoyaba su frente en la contraria sintiendo que su cuello era nuevamente abrigado por los delgados brazos del italiano.

-¿Qué fue eso, Ita-chan? - Preguntó casi en un ronroneó ladeando apenas su rostro para dejar que sus narices se rozaran con delicadeza en un gesto mimoso.

Aquello volvió a enviar escalofríos por su cuerpo. Jamás había imaginado que Prusia podía ser tan delicado, tan dulce y tan… tan.. no podía describir lo que sentía con palabras, quizás aquel beso no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero jamás se había sentido tan pleno, y en paz después de beso, jamás había sentido que algo tan simple como aquello podía sentirse tan íntimo. -No tengo idea…- Respondió con la voz apenas risueña, pero todo el ambiente fue interrumpido cuando se escucharon dos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

- _Bruter, wir müssen gehen._ \- La voz de Alemania los sacó de su ensoñación y casi como polos idénticos de dos imanes, se repelieron mutuamente, levantandose de la cama cada uno un costado distinto.

- _Ich gehe, West!_ \- Gritó para dar aviso al menor de que lo había escuchado y que no dormía, se apresuró a tomar su maleta y su chaqueta y se giró a ver al castaño que sonreía suavemente para él, transmitiendole un poco de consuelo a esa sensación de haber sido atrapado como una rata en una situación delicada.

Fue el castaño quien se acercó a la puerta primero para abrirla y le sonrió al rubio que lo miraba desconcertado, pues lo último que esperaba era ver a su interes romantico a esa horas en el cuarto de su hermano.

- _Italien, Was…? -_ Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el italiano que alzó sus brazos a él mientras giraba su rostro, esperando sus besos de buenos días.

 _-Ve~ ve~ Buongiorno Germania. -_ Saludó con calma, por primera vez en todos esos vertiginosos días se sentía realmente tranquilo.

- _Guten morgen, Italien. -_ Saludó resignado a que seguramente el chico habría despertado para despedirlo, seguramente habría ido primero a buscarlo a él y al no encontrarlo fue con su hermano al cuarto continuo. Con calma se agachó para besar ambas mejillas del chico y luego recibir los suyos. -Ya es tarde tenemos que partir.

-Tranquilizate West, el avión no se irá sin nosotros. - Interrumpió Prusia con tono jovial. -Ita-chan solo quiere despedirse.

-Si, los acompañaré a la puerta. -Sin importarle el hecho de que vestía solo una camisa abierta y unos boxers bajó con ellos al recibidor y allí abrazó a ambos, primero al rubio y luego al albino, notando como la cercanía de este último parecía hacer que cada nervio de su anatomía se activará de una manera placentera y casi relajante. - _Buon viaggio._

Vio a los hermanos irse, conversando entre ellos en su áspera lengua madre y no fue hasta que los vio a lo lejos subirse a la góndola que cerró la puerta, suspirando con pesadez.

Ahora las cosas estaban más claras, pero las aguas seguían agitadas. Lo sucedido esa mañana era algo que aún necesitaba digerir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

LLegar a casa después de un viaje siempre es gratificante pero para los germanos aquel hecho también estaba velado de incertidumbre. Prusia sonrió al escuchar que los perros habían comenzado a ladrar en cuanto el taxi los había dejado en la entrada y tras dejar las cosas en el pasillo se dirigió al patio trasero para ir a saludar a sus mascotas, Alemania había procedido a hacer lo mismo y tras varios saltos, ladridos, llantos y lamidas de los caninos se giró a ver a su hermano.

-¿Que hacía italia en tu habitación, _bruter_? - Consultó mirándolo de reojo.

Golpeado por sus palabras los ojos carmesí del mayor se dirigieron sorprendidos a los pozos celeste cielo del contrario. -Durmió conmigo anoche, al parecer tenía pesadillas o algo así y no podía dormir.

Un suspiro de resignación abandono los labios del rubio que dejó caer sus hombros y negó con su cabeza. -¿Cuándo dejará de actuar como un niño?

-Kesesese, Ita-chan es adorable cuando hace eso, dejalo West.- Defendió divertido el albino. -¿Te encargas de sacar a los perros? Yo necesito guardar mis cosas y dormir un poco, Ita-chan casi me mata de un infarto cuando entró en el cuarto a hurtadillas anoche y dormí muy poco.

-Claro, descansa. - Accedió mientras buscaba las correas de los perro para sacarlos a pasear.

Prusia volvió al interior de la saca, tomó su valija e ingresó en el sótano que era su cuarto, Gilbrid piaba desesperado, así que abrió su jaula y lo saludo con cariño, dejando que el ave revoloteaba con libertad mientras él guardaba nuevamente sus pertenencias, separando aquellas cosas que tendría que poner a lavar, aun pensando con una sonrisa en aquel beso que había compartido con el castaño.

Estaba feliz, solo quería terminar con eso para poder recostarse y escribir en su asombroso diario lo asombroso que había sido tener a Italia de esa forma al menos por una vez en su vida, pero, una de vez desarmado todo su equipaje se encontró con un aterrador detalle.

Su diario no estaba.

Buscó desesperado, volvió a sacar cada prenda que acababa de guardar, dio vuelta sus bolsos, revisó en el piso pero nada, no quería entrar en pánico pero es que ¡No estaba! ¡Ese era el momento más indicado para entrar en pánico! ¿Cómo era posible que haya desaparecido? ¡No podía perder el más asombroso diario de toda su asombrosa colección!

Se detuvo en seco para respirar profundo e intentar calmarse ¿Donde lo había visto por última vez? ¿Lo había sacado en el avión? No podía recordarlo ¿En la góndola? Tampoco podía acordarse ¿Lo había guardado si quiera? ¡Si, claro que lo había guardado! ¿Cómo no guardar algo tan importante? Espera… ¿Y si no lo guardó? No podía recordar haber tomado el cuaderno para meterlo en las maletas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de despedir a sus visitantes había regresado a su cuarto para dormir un poco más pero por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño no lo lograba, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de esa mañana.

No era tonto, sabía que Prusia había despertado en él cosas con ese beso que no había sentido antes, una mezcla entre pasión y paz llena de sentimientos indefinidos pero definitivamente agradables, había sido diferente a lo que él pensaba que serían los besos del teutón pero para nada decepcionante, el problema radicaba en ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No sentía amor por el albino, pero tampoco podía negar que le movía los cimientos. Estaba siendo testarudo. Con pesadez se sentó en su cama y soltó un suspiro. Después de todo resultaba que su hermano tenía razón y él solo era un idiota.

Pasaban ya de las diez de la mañana, llevaba casi cinco horas pensando y girando en su cama como un perro que persigue su cola y ya estaba harto así que era mejor dedicarse a algo productivo.

Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y luego se dispuso a limpiar su casa, Romano aun dormía como si su vida fuera en ello asique sabía que no había forma de que el ruido de la aspiradora pudiera perturbarlo. Decidió empezar arriba por su propio cuarto y el baño, luego cargado de sábanas limpias, perfumes ambientales, sanitizante y otros implementos de aseo entró en el cuarto de invitados que había ocupado Alemania. Sonrió encantado. Como siempre, su capitán era un hombre pulcro y terriblemente considerado. La cama estaba desarmada, las sabanas estaba prolijamente dobladas una sobre otra junto a las fundas de las almohadas a los pies de la cama y a su lado estaba el cobertor, la ventana estaba abierta dejando ventilar el espacio, la mesa de luz despejada, el pequeño tacho de basura junto a ella tenía su correspondiente bolsa llena de papeles perfectamente anudada esperando a ser retirada y el armario estaba cerrado pero al abrirlo comprobó que las perchas estaban todas acomodadas ordenadamente en un costado.

Con calma limpió, armó la cama con sábanas nuevas, sacó la basura y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado que había sido usado por Prusia, lo encontró ordenado a excepción de la cama que estaba tal cual la habían dejado esa mañana con la mantas deshechas. Un pequeño sonrojo cruzó su rostro al volver a recordar los eventos de esa madrugada y negó con su cabeza para disponerse a terminar con sus tareas, más cuando estaba ya todo casi terminado y se dedicaba a barrer el suelo el escobillón chocó con algo pesado debajo de la cama asique se agachó para recoger el objeto. Se trataba del diario del antiguo imperio.

Sorprendido en primera instancia por encontrar tan preciado objeto olvidado se cuestionó cómo había ido a parar eso ahí pero su cerebro fue rápido en recordarle que eso era su culpa. Él había estado mirándolo antes de que el albino lo redujera en la cama pensado que era una amenaza, probablemente lo había dejado caer y en la mañana gracias a que ambos estaban distraídos a Prusia se le hizo tarde, los dos habían olvidado aquel diario.

Seguramente el hombre estaría desesperado por encontrarlo en cuanto notara que no lo tenía consigo, sonrió un poco divertido al imaginar la cómica escena del germano dando vuelta todos los muebles gritando con la voz en cuello en la casa de Alemania. Suavemente guardó el objeto en su delantal y se dispuso a terminar con la limpieza.

Para las tres de la tarde, no solo ya toda la casa relucía de limpio sino que ya había almorzado en compañía de su hermano y ya no tenía otra ocupación que lo entretuviera asique se encerró en su cuarto sin tener realmente ánimos de salir.

Con calma se sentó en su cama tomando el diario de Prusia entre sus manos y volvió a hojearlo, ahora mismo se detestaba por no saber hablar alemán pese a los años que había pasado en casa de austria y el tiempo de amistad que tenía con Alemania, solo entendía alguna que otra palabra suelta y su propio nombre que se repetía demasiado en cada página y que estaba matandolo de la curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre él el albino? ¿Por qué lo mencionaba tanto?

¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que estaba mal estar hurgando así en algo tan persona, pero Prusia había prometido que lo iba a dejar leer uno de sus diarios a cambio de su dibujo y él ya había cumplido su parte del trato, leer aquellas hojas no era nada terrible, solo estaba cobrando lo que el de ojos carmesí le debía, se preguntó si el señor Austria sería lo suficientemente amable de traducir aquellos escritos para él, pero de inmediato se imaginó al aristócrata dándole un largo discurso de moralidad y tocando enfurecido una pieza de piano para intentar que él entendiera porque aquello estaba mal, Suiza dudaba que siquiera volteara a verlo si iba a pedirle ese favor y sabía que su hermana Hungría también entendía esa lengua pero no quería pedirle a ella, que era toda una hermosa y correcta dama, hacer algo así.

Tenía otra opción, con calma se levantó para buscar su portátil y regresó a la cama. El traductor de google no era muy fiable pero al menos serviría para entender a rasgos generales los pensamientos que ese hombre había dejado plasmados en el papel para la posteridad.

Le tomó un par de horas transcribir hoja por hoja e ir leyendo la traducción, pero al terminar sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que sentía su rostro a punto de explotar. Estaba tan conmovido como avergonzado y profundamente halagado, y aunque sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era moralmente cuestionable no se arrepentía para nada.

Ahora se sentía más seguro para tomar una decisión, era arriesgada quizás, pero se permitiría ser valiente. Se tomó unos minutos para dejar todo listo y luego se recostó para tomar una larga y reparadora siesta bien merecida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rendido tras haber buscado como energúmeno, Prusia decidió escribirle a Italia para preguntar si había olvidado allí su diario, pero el castaño nunca contestó, asique harto había terminado por acostarse a dormir. Despertó entrada la noche, cerca de las diez y se levantó con gesto abatido.

Perezoso estiró su cuerpo una vez sentado en la cama y luego se estiró para tomar su teléfono y comprobar la hora a la par que revisaba si tenía algún mensaje de Ita-chan pero nada, no le había contestado.

Resignado se levantó se vistió y salió del sótano para ir a la cocina donde el agradable aroma a comida lo animó un poco. -¡West! ¿Qué cocinaste? - Preguntó acercándose a él para observar sobre el hombro del menor lo que sería su cena.

-Has dormido todo el día ¿te sientes bien, _bruter? -_ Preguntó el rubio girándose a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, si, estoy bien, solo llevaba varios días mal dormido nada más. - Lo relajó con un movimiento de su mano de forma despreocupada.-¿Qué hay de cenar?

- _Sauerkraut.-_ Respondió finalmente girando su cabeza para verlo mientras revolvía el contenido de la olla. -Mejor has algo productivo y pon la mesa o ayudame con el puré.

-Bien, bien, que gruñón. - Se mofó el albino mientras se disponía a probar si las papas que estaban en la otra olla estaban ya cocidas para luego disponerse a colarlas y preparar el puré.

-Sabes… - Llamó su atención el rubio, mirándolo de reojo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. -Besé a Italia…

Riendo bajito el antiguo imperio dejó lo que hacía para girarse a ver a su hermano . -Lo sé, West, Italia me lo contó.

-Ah.- Se limitó a decir volviendo su atención a la olla pero para Prusia era obvio que él menor aún tenía algo que quería decirle así que estiró una mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, West?- Consultó con tono más suave pero aún risueño. -Ey, soy tu hermano, hablale a tu hermano mayor.

-No es tan sencillo, Prusia, no con… con este tema…- Cortó con sus mejillas aun levemente sonrojadas pero sin perder nunca el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Ey, no seas idiota.- Protestó dándole un golpe en la nuca para luego desordenar los perfectos cabellos del rubio. -Olvidemos la estúpida declaración de guerra, _bruter_ ¿qué te preocupa?

Respirando profundo el alemán bajó el fuego a mínimo y se giró a ver al mayor con sus brazos ahora cruzados. -No creo que Italia me corresponda.

Eso dejó al albino algo descolocado, como siempre Alemania iba directo al punto cuando se decidía a hablar y aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso por unos cortos segundos se había quedado sin palabras. -¿Y qué con eso, West? - Preguntó para luego negar con su cabeza, había sonado demasiado cruel. -Escuchá, para, déjame ordenar la idea…- Dijo apartándose un poco llevando una mano a su rostro para frotarlo un poco con frustración y luego tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás. -Escucha, creo que hemos agobiado a Italia, ambos, hablé con él en la mañana antes de nuestro vuelo y el pobre está muy confundido, no creo que sea que no te corresponda sino que… todo esto fue muy repentino.

El rubio analizó sus palabras pero luego negó levemente con su cabeza con aires resignados. -No lo entiendo, nunca logro entender qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de italia, él es quien siempre hace cosas repentinas y agobiantes.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que el albino soltara una estruendosa carcajada mientras negaba con su cabeza. -West, tú piensas demasiado, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco afectuoso ¿sabes? Y en serio, no te preocupes, es mejor solo darle tiempo a todo esto pero tambien tengo algo que admitir.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras revolvía nuevamente la olla. -¿De qué se trata?

-Italia me besó esta mañana. - Confesó con fingida soltura pues sus hombros estaban tensos y sus manos que se aferraban ahora a la mesada de madera estaban tan apretadas que sus pálidos nudillos estaban aún más blancos. -Fue algo espontáneo, no voy a darte ningun detalle, no soy tan cruel pero no me hago ilusiones, él aún siente algo por ti asique no te preocupes tanto, en todo caso, él ya sabe de nuestros sentimientos e intenciones ahora está en sus manos, también podría mandarnos no querer nada con ninguno de nosotros y tendremos que aceptarlo ¿cierto? Yo le prometí que no iba a perdernos como amigos, no me hagas romper mi promesa, hermanito.

-Ah, odio cuando tienes razón.- Protestó entre dientes. -Dame los platos. - Pidió apagando el fuego haciendo que el mayor soltara una carcajada más relajada.

-El increible yo, siempre tiene razón, hermanito. - Contestó triunfante y sirvió el puré en los platos para luego pasarlos de a uno al rubio y así poder sentarse a cenar.

Para distender un poco el ambiente en torno a ambos, tras comer ambos se fueron al living a beber un par de cervezas mientras miraban un partido de football, era una repetición pero eso no hacía que ellos estuvieran menos emocionados o que dejarán de gritarle al árbitro de la pantalla como si él pudiera escucharlos.

Una noche normal entre los germanos pasó, Alemania se había ido a acostar relativamente temprano al día siguiente tendría una reunión con su jefe para explicarle todo lo hablado durante la reunión y las mociones votadas, entregar los informes y tener algunas reuniones con ministros, en fin, mucho trabajo y necesitaba descansar un poco.

Prusia sin embargo había dormido todo el día asique por más que lo intentó, acostarse había sido inútil asique volvió a tomar su teléfono a la espera de la respuesta de la nación mediterránea, sonriendo levemente al notar que efectivamente tenía un mensaje de él.

 **-** _ **Hola Prusia! Si, si, tu diario quedó olvidado aquí, lo encontré cuando limpiaba el cuarto ¿Cómo llegaron?**_

Sintió como si su alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo tras leer la breve respuesta, al menos no había perdido aquel importante objeto, asique rodando sobre su espalda se acomodó boca arriba en la cama para contestar, pasaban ya de las dos de la mañana no creía que el italiano estuviera despierto, pero mejor contestar tarde que nunca.

 _ **-¡Menos mal que está ahí! ¡Creí que lo había perdido! ¿Podrías enviarmelo por correo, Ita-chan? Y hemos llegado bien, Gilbrid esta molesto conmigo aún por haberlo dejado y mañana West estará tapado de trabajo, asique volvimos a la aburrida y nada asombrosa rutina de siempre.**_ \- Sonrió un poco e iba a dejar el celular a un costado cuando la palabra escribiendo apareció bajo el nombre de Italia.

 _ **-Pensaba ir a llevartelo, Romano es él que se encargará de hablar con nuestro jefe y esas cosas, me grita porque dice que no soy bueno para manejar documentos así que él prefiere hacer esas cosas ¿Crees que a Alemania le moleste que vaya a visitarlos en unos días? -**_ Italia estaba en una situación parecida en su cuarto, no lograba dormir a pesar de estar ya acostado asique cuando su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje se apresuró a responder, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que se trataba del teutón aunque la mención del diario lo puso un poco nervioso, se preguntaba si el albino se molestaría con él al saber que había leído las pocas páginas escritas que este tenía.

 _ **-Por supuesto que no, Ita-chan, de todos modos siempre vienes cuando quieres asique no te preocupes aunque si vienes a ver a West seguro estará tapado de trabajo estos días. -**_ Una visita de Italia siempre era bienvenida en su casa apenas lo había visto esa misma mañana pero ciertamente ya echaba un poco en falta la alegría y la energía que destilaba el castaño.

 _ **-Veré de conseguir un vuelo para la semana siguiente, así te doy el diario en persona y voy a visitarlos a ambos, no solo a Germania. -**_ Contestó algo apresurado, volvió a leer el mensaje enviado y dudó por unos segundos antes de volver a escribir. _**-En realidad, quiero hablar contigo, Prusia.**_

El teutón leyó el mensaje una, dos, tres hasta cinco veces sin saber exactamente qué contestar ¿Italia quería hablar con él? ¿De qué? Probablemente quisiera rechazarlo en persona, la nación mediterránea tendría fama de cobarde pero él sabía que el castaño no era tan descorazonado como para darle una respuesta definitiva a sus cortejos por teléfono o por carta, no sabía muy bien que contestar a eso y volvió a quedarse inmóvil al ver que el castaño estaba escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **-Leí tu diario. -**_ Aquellas tres palabras dejaron al de ojos carmín en jaque por unos segundos sonrojándose levemente mientras comprendía el peso de esa afirmación.

 _ **-Creí que no entendías alemán. -**_ Fue toda su contestación porque no estaba preparado ni mental ni emocionalmente como para hacer otra pregunta, no sabía si debía disculparse por las cosas en esas hojas plasmadas, lo que en realidad al final de cuentas no tenía sentido, el diario era suyo tenía todo derecho de escribir lo que quisiera en él se suponía que debería estar molesto por esa invasión a su privacidad pero simplemente no podía enfadarse con el castaño, al final solo se sentía bastante abochornado.

 _ **-En realidad no, use internet para traducirlo, lo siento, sé que estuvo mal. -**_ Se apresuró a contestar el castaño mordiendo su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo, respirando profundo para darse valor antes de preguntar lo que realmente quería. _**-Todo lo que escribiste de mi… ¿Todo es verdad?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué escribiría mentiras en uno de mis asombrosos diarios? Las mentiras no son asombrosas Ita-chan. -**_ Leyó su propio mensaje y luego suspiro antes de continuar escribiendo. _**-Es mejor hablar de esto en persona ¿No crees, Ita-chan?**_

 _ **-Iré en unos días, pero… solo quería saber si todo lo que leí era verdad. -**_ Estaba nervioso, a pesar de que se encontraba solo en su cuarto a obscuras se sentía un tanto vulnerable con esa charla.

 _ **-No me miento a mi mismo, Ita-chan, eso no es nada asombroso para alguien como yo ¿Por qué leíste el diario en primer lugar? -**_ Consultó sabiéndose totalmente expuesto, aunque al menos agradece que el castaño solo hubiera leído ese diario y no él anterior donde había quizas cosas aun más comprometidas o íntimas de sí mismo.

 _ **-Dijiste que ibas a dejarme leer uno de tus diarios, no pensé que fueran tan malo leer este, estaba aquí y me dio curiosidad. -**_ La respuesta fue sincera, Prusia no esperaba menos del castaño y sonrió suavemente ante eso.

 _ **-Está bien, no estoy molesto, había olvidado que te prometí eso. -**_ Miró la pantalla por unos segundos y se giró de lado en la cama con el rostro congelado en una mueca meditativa. _**-Ita-chan, si vas a rechazarme preferiría que me lo dijeras ahora.**_

 _ **-Tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir ya, hablaremos en unos días. -**_ Había sido cobarde de su parte contestar tan tajantemente a ese mensaje pero realmente no pensaba que fuera buena idea hablar de eso por teléfono, su decisión estaba clara ya en su cabeza a pesar de las dudas y el miedo que siempre está presente en situaciones así, pero quería ver a Prusia a los ojos cuando decidiera dar su respuesta.

El albino suspiró ante esa contestación y se levantó pesadamente de la cama, necesitaba algo de aire. _**-Descansa, Ita-chan.-**_ Se despidió antes de cambiarse para salir a caminar por las frías calles de Berlín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final para desdicha de pruso él también había terminado hundido en trabajo, no había tenido más opciones que ayudar a su hermano, asistir a varias reuniones, llenar papeleo y discutir con humanos. Al menos había estado jodidamente ocupado durante la semana sin dejarle demasiado tiempo a su mente de volver a divagar por terrenos sinuosos.

Así había llegado el fin de semana, y había decidido retomar su saludable rutina antes de verse envuelto por el espiral caótico en el que había estado los últimos meses y se levantó de la cama a las siete y media de la mañana se vistió con un pantalón negro de gimnasia sus zapatillas y una musculosa blanca de hombros anchos, al salir del sótano y entrar en la cocina se encontró con su hermano quien también vestía un conjunto deportivo aunque totalmente negro mientras desayunaba despreocupadamente una manzana.

-Ah, _guten morgen, bruter._ \- Saludó con calma mirándolo sorprendido.

- _Guten morgen, West_ ¿Aún no sales?- Preguntó mientras tomaba una fruta para sí mismo.

-No ¿Irás a correr?- Preguntó sorprendido aunque aliviado de que su hermano finalmente volviera a su rutina normal, había extrañado su compañía en los ejercicios matinales.

-Si, creo que ya me estoy oxidando de tanto no hacer nada, eso no es nada asombroso. - Rió mientras devoraba su desayuno.

-Bien, apresúrate que se hará tarde. - Contestó el rubio con una diminuta sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina con paso marcial.

-Voy detrás de ti, _bruder._ \- Contestó saliendo tras él de la casa para luego sonreír ladino antes de darle una fuerte palmada en su espalda y comenzar a correr tan rápido como le era posible. -¡El que llegue al último limpiara solo la casa por un mes! - Gritó mientras tomaba la ventaja.

- _¡PREUSSEN!_ \- Gritó molesto mientras corría tras él por esa infantil apuesta, su hermano no cambiaba más, su personalidad era un dolor de cabeza, pero honestamente prefería verlo así de animado antes que taciturno y constantemente ausente de la casa.

Les tomó una tres horas su rutina de ejercicios antes de regresar a su casa ambos sudando a raudales cansados y tratando uno junto a otro a buen ritmo.

-Ni creas que voy a hacerme cargo solo de la limpieza de la casa por un mes, Prusia. - Advirtió el rubio con molestia.

-No seas mal perdedor, hermanito, gané la carrera así que acepta su derrota _kesesese._ \- Comentó entre jadeos leves por el esfuerzo.

-Tomaste una ventaja injusta. - Protestó ya con pocas ganas el alemán, sabía que iba a lograr que al mayor se le quite de la cabeza esa estúpida apuesta.

-La vida no es justa, West. -Contestó entre risas más al notar que el rubio dejaba de mirarlo giró su cabeza hacia el frente y la sonrisa que desbordó su boca fue imposible de contener al ver parado frente a su puerta a Italia del norte, agitando su mano a ellos a modo de saludo.

De manera casi automática ambos aceleraron el paso de su trote en en apenas unos instantes alcanzaron la reja de la casa justo a tiempo para que Italia la abriera y se arrojara sobre ambos, besando primero la mejilla del rubio y luego la del albino.

- _Buon Giorno, ve~_ \- Saludó alegremente para luego apartarse con una sonrisa alegre. -Están todos mojados.

-Salimos a entrenar, Italia. - Contestó Alemania rascando un poco su nuca con su mano derecha.

 _-ve~_ Pero es sábado.- Comentó el castaño ladeando un poco su cabeza. -Y es muy temprano… ¿Y mi saludo? - Preguntó entonces sonriendo mientras entrelaza sus manos juntas a su espalda inclinándose al frente a la espera de sus besos de bienvenida.

Riendo el albino levantó un poco su remera para usar la tela de toalla y secar un poco su sudoroso rostro antes de inclinarse a besar ambas mejillas del castaño. -Bienvenido Ita-chan. - Saludó alegremente.

Alemania solo suspiro y se inclinó también a besar sus mejillas. -¿Qué haces aquí, _Italien_? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Vine de visita ¿No podía venir de visita, _Germania_? - Preguntó ahora un poco dudoso el mediterráneo.

-No seas malo con Ita-chan, West.- Protestó el albino con tono afable. -Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras Ita-can, vamos adentro, está poniendose frío aquí. - Alegó haciendo un ademán con su mano tomando de paso la valija que estaba junto a la puerta y que asumió era del amante de la pasta para luego abrir la puerta. -Ponte cómodo, Ita-chan, nosotros vamos a ducharnos.

-No rompas nada. - Pidió el rubio cerrando la puerta tras ellos para irse luego al baño del segundo piso.

- _Sì, capitano.-_ Contestó apresuradamente el castaño con aire distraído parándose firme y haciendo un saludo marcial que arrancó una leve risa del prusiano mientras Alemania solo dejaba caer sus hombros y suspiró rendido totalmente a esas actitudes de su amigo.

Una vez solo, Italia se quitó su abrigo, todo estaba como siempre, ninguno de los dos germanos lo trataba diferente ese aire de normalidad había alcanzado para calmar sus nervios, Prusia parecía haberle dicho la verdad y pese a la extraña situación en que estaban los tres ellos no dejaban de quererlo y tratarlo como siempre.

Estaba ahí para dar su respuesta, así que armándose de valor encaminó sus pasos al sótano. Pocas veces había estado ahí, Prusia y él solían pasar su tiempo juntos fuera de la casa o en el salón de la misma asique dudo un poco antes de tomar el picaporte, sin embargo finalmente lo hizo y con andar algo inseguro se encaminó dentro de la habitación.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, todo perfectamente ordenado, sonrió divertido ante el piar de Gilbird y extendió sus manos para dejar que el polluelo se posara en ellas, acariciándolo despacio después mientras se sentaba en la cama del antiguo imperio, esperando por él. Tenían que hablar.

No habrían pasado más de diez minutos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego los pasos en las escaleras acompañados de un relajado silbido, haciendo que levantara la vista, arrepintiéndose segundos después al notar con aterradora claridad que el dueño de ese cuarto vestía solo una diminuta toalla atada a la cintura.

-¡Ita-chan! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Consultó sorprendido el albino al llegar al final de la escalera y notar que el castaño estaba sentado en su cama.

-Estaba esperándote para hablar con vos pero mejor dejo que te cambies primero. - Contestó levantándose de la cama algo apresurado, ahora ya no parecía tan buena idea haberse metido en el sótano, más cuando el albino sonrió ladino y cruzó sus brazos sobre su fuerte pecho.

-No hace falta que te vayas, Ita-chan, solo me sorprendiste. - Contestó acercándose a él a paso lento. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te ponga nervioso?- Consultó con malicia deteniéndose justo frente al castaño dejando su cuerpo semi desnudo totalmente a la vista del mediterráneo mientras apoyaba ahora ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

Los ojos almendra del europeo recorrieron la anatomía el albino expuesta frente a él y sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo un tenue rubor, ciertamente se sentía algo nervioso aunque no fuera esa la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver de esa forma al antiguo imperio pero ese no era el momento para perderse en la contemplación y negó apenas con su cabeza. -No, solo… solo venía a hablar con vos.

-Bien, entonces espera un momento a que me cambie, Ita-chan. - Aceptó sin perder su sonrisa, alejándose del castaño con andar relajado mientras se quitaba sin pudor alguno la toalla, usandola para secar un poco su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que abría su armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

Italia enmudeció y desvió su mirada mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse aún más de nervios y también ¿Por qué no admitirlo? de excitación, tenía a Prusia integramente desnudo a unos metros de distancia y no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que el mayor estaba provocandolo intencionalmente, quizás como un juego, quizás con toda la doble intención del mundo, el hombre sabía que era atractivo y no tenía ningún pudor o problema con presumir su cuerpo.

Tan concentrado estaba en evitar el contacto visual con el teutón que no fue consciente de su acercamiento hasta que sintió la cama hundirse a su costado devolviendo su mente al plano terrenal.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Italia? - Escuchó su voz, repentinamente desprovista de su tono jocoso o burlista, tan seria, tan profunda que lo obligó a girarse para enfrentarse a su mirada carmesí.

-Sabes de que lo que quiero hablarte, Prusia.- Contestó tras tomar una bocanada de aire, mostrando su lado serio, sereno, sin atisbo de su atolondrada personalidad diaria.

Una discreta sonrisa apareció en los labios del teutón, estirando su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente el cabello castaño y luego bajar a su mejilla con delicadeza, sosteniendola en su palma sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento. -Entonces supongo que ya tienes mi respuesta, Ita-chan ¿Me darás una oportunidad? - Cuestionó directamente, intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que se preparaba mentalmente para cualquiera fuera la respuesta del chico.

-Yo… no te amo, Prusia.- Contestó mientras levantaba su mano para tomar suavemente la del mayor y presionarla un poco contra su rostro mientras apoyaba su mejilla en él, notando la tristeza velada que aquellos ojos rojos cual rubíes.

-Lo sé, Ita-chan, gracias por decirmelo en persona. - Contestó inclinándose a besar su frente con suavidad.

El castaño cerró sus ojos ante aquel inocente contacto, plenamente consciente de que la mano ajena que sostenía estaba temblando. -No he terminado de hablar, Prusia.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Ita-chan, no tienes que explicarme nada. - Contestó apartándose despacio. -Solo quiero que seas feliz, entiendo que no me ames y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no estás obligado a corresponderme y supe desde el principio que esto iba a terminar… - Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los suaves labios del castaño sobre los propios y aunque al principio la sorpresa fue demasiada, relajó su cuerpo para permitirse corresponder a esa íntima caricia, dejando que sus bocas se reconocieran por unos segundos en un mimo delicado antes de que el menor se apartara unos centímetros apoyando después su frente en la propia.

-No, déjame hablar. -Insistió y esta vez el germano asintió en silencio. Italia cerró sus ojos y suavemente apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho aún descubierto del albino. -No te amo, pero… pero creo que podría llegar a hacerlo. - Admitió en un murmullo. -Quiero darnos una oportunidad, me gustas Prusia, me gustas mucho y… quiero intentarlo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la caída nación llevando ambas manos al rostro del menor lo obligó a levantarlo un poco para poder apreciar sus facciones. -¿Estás seguro, Italia?

-No…- Admitió entreabriendo sus ojos con verguenza. -Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal pero…

-¿Y lo que sientes por West?- Consultó, inseguro de todo aquello, era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que Italia lo aceptara a él por encima de su hermano era demasiado bueno, algo así no le podía pasar a él con su suerte tan maldita.

El italiano negó con su cabeza suavemente. -Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho pero no de esta forma. - Admitió con cierto nerviosismo. - _Germania_ siempre va a ser especial para mi pero en algún momento solo dejé de amarlo de forma romántica, no se explicarlo pero él…- Sintió su sonrojo aumentar aún mes y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, sobre su propio corazón acelerado. -Él ya no hace que me sienta tan agitado como me siento cuando estoy contigo, con él no me siento así... quiero saber a dónde nos llevará esto.

Prusia tragó saliva con dificultad y acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba del castaño para volver a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso nervioso y cargado de emoción. -Descubramoslo juntos, Italia.- Murmuró contra su boca recibiendo esta vez él un beso de aquella boca mientras las delicadas y suaves manos del artista se envolvían en su cuello.

Ambos lo sintieron, esa magia, esa chispa de algo que crecía en sus pechos mientras sus lenguas eran quienes ahora tomaban protagonismo en el beso acariciandose de forma suave, descubriendose, explorandose mientras sus torsos se pegaban uno al otro como si no quisiera que si quiera el aire se interpuciera entre ambos.

Las manos del italiano acariciaban suavemente la nuca y los cabellos a su alcance, mientras que el germano se conformaba con dibujar suaves figuras abstractas sobre la cadera y la espalda del menor por los largos minutos que duró su nexo hasta que el aire fue necesario para ambos.

-Entonces…¿Aceptas ser mi novio, Italia? - Preguntó el prusiano en un murmullo agitado sin desligarse del abrazo que los mantenía unidos.

- _Sì. -_ Confirmó el castaño sonriendo ante la suave caricia de la nariz del mayor contra la propia. -Pero si todo sale mal…

-Ese es un problema que aún no tenemos, asique no te preocupes. - Pidió con calma, negando suavemente con su cabeza mientras una risa floja escapaba de sus labios. -Ahora… ahora tenemos que hablar con West.

-Yo hablaré con él. - Indicó el castaño apartándose despacio mientras se levantaba de la cama. -Solo espero que no lastimarlo.

El albino tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás con un gesto preocupado. -Así es la guerra, Italia, y la vida, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, hay que vivir con eso. West estará bien.- Le prometió levantándose para acariciar los castaños cabellos del menor. -Solo necesitará tiempo, sé que esto quizás me haga una mala persona pero… estoy feliz de que me aceptaras.

Sonriendo el artista se paró apenas en puntitas para dejar otro beso en los labios del mayor. -No te hace una mala persona, no digas eso, gracias por todo esto.

-¿Por qué agradeces?- Preguntó un poco sorprendido por esa extraña combinación de palabras mientras abrazaba las caderas del más bajo para atraerlo a él.

-No sé si esto va a funcionar o no, Prusia, pero… me alegra poder tomar un paso al frente y avanzar, llevaba demasiado tiempo engañándome a mí mismo con un amor que ya no sentía. - Admitió con una sonrisa algo triste. -No importa que pase, solo estoy feliz de haberme decidido a continuar, iré a hablar con _Germania._

-¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe? - Consultó con calma y soltó un suave suspiro al verlo negar con su cabeza. -Está bien…- Tras un último beso el menor avanzó escaleras arriba dejando al antiguo imperio desarmado.

 _-Dankeschön, der alte Fritz._ \- Murmuró para si mismo el albino dejándose caer en su cama cuan largo y ancho era mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, parecía que finalmente ese era su turno de ser feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió las alacenas de la izquierda y soltó un resoplido resignado, más pasta ¿Por qué rayos todas sus alacenas estaban llenas de pasta? Ah, si, ya lo recordaba ese fin de semana su cuñado vendría a quedarse por un mes en su casa.

- _¡Bruter!_ ¿Dónde están mis conserva de Chucrut?- Gritó desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Las puse en la heladera, West!- Contestó el teutón que ingresaba a lugar con una toalla rodeando su cuello que usaba para secar el sudor de su frente, recién terminaba de hacer una rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio de su casa.

-¿No te parece demasiado exagerada la cantidad de pasta que compraste? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la heladera para tomar el frasco de vidrio con su preciado chucrut.

-Prácticamente es lo único que come aquí, siempre se queja de nuestra comida ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Algo tiene que comer.- Comentó divertido mientras se aproximaba para tomar una botella de agua.

-Lo consientes demasiado, _bruter_.- Resopló entre dientes mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Kesesesese~ Intentá vos decirle que no a la linda carita de Ita-chan. - Contestó dándole una fuerte palmada en su espalda. -De todos modos no te fastidiaremos tanto, solo estaremos aquí una semana.

Ante esa información el rubio arqueó una ceja. -¿Perdón? ¿A dónde irán?

-Es una sorpresa para Ita-chan, cumplimos seis meses quería hacer algo especial así que pensaba llevarlo de viaje, lo llevaré a Kasse, alquile una cabaña por dos semanas y luego dejaré que él elija a donde ir. - Admitió con una sonrisa divertida.

-No sabía que podías ser romántico, _bruter_. - Se permitió la mofa con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¡Ay, ya callate West, es solo un viaje! - Protestó alejándose con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado escuchando mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del sótano la risa de su hermano menor.

Alemania detuvo su carcajada luego de unos instantes y se dispuso a continuar con su tostadas con chucrut como aperitivo de media tarde. Si, al principio había sido difícil para él aceptar la relación naciente de su hermano y su primer amor pero verlos a ellos tan felices, ver cómo mes a mes su relación se fortalecía era suficiente premio de consolación.

Nunca había visto a su hermano tan feliz, tan atolondradamente feliz y si antes había pensado que Italia podía ser ruidoso o molesto no había tenido en consideración que algún día lo iba a tener correteando por la casa con su hermano como si fueran unos críos de cinco años.

No podía sentir rencor ni estar enfadado con ninguno de ellos, los dos eran de las personas más importantes de su vida, y aunque a veces era doloroso encontrandolos besándose en el sofá del salón o verlos dormir abrazados en aquel lugar con la televisión encendida la verdad era que era incapaz de tenerles resentimiento.

Con su aperitivo ya preparado se dirigió a su oficina para terminar con su trabajo y sonrió de manera distraída mientras ordenaba los documentos en los que trabajaba. Seis meses hacía que esos dos eran pareja y aunque su primera decepción amorosa había sido aplastante, desde el fondo de su corazón les deseo a ambos toda la felicidad que ambos merecían, y resopló resignado al escuchar el golpeteo rítmico de su puerta que luego fue acompañado del irritante sonido del timbre.

-¡Ita-chan!- Escuchó el escandaloso sonido de la voz de su hermano gritando desde el sótano y sus pesados borcegos trotando por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

¿En qué momento había terminado teniendo que soportar un romance adolescente en su casa? Negó con su cabeza al escuchar la puerta de entrada ser abierta y la alegre voz de Italia saludando a su pareja, luego el sonido de algo cayendo, una queja, risas y un golpe. ¿Y ahora qué mierda había roto esos dos?

-¡PRUSIA, ITALIA!- Gritó con fuerzas desde su oficina y más escandalosas risas se dejaron escuchar acompañadas de una despedida y un portazo, esos dos habían huido antes de que pudiera atraparlos con la manos en la mesa.

Salió del estudio para apresurarse al recibidor donde vio el jarrón que su jefe le había regalado y que tenía a modo de decoración en la entrada tumbado en el suelo y hecho pedazos, arqueo una ceja y miró por la ventana de su puerta encontrado que a unos cuantos metros Prusia e Italia corrían tomados de la mano entre risas.

Ya iba a gritarles cuando regresaran. Maldita su suerte de tener que pagar los platos rotos por hacer a esos dos cabezas de corcho felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin.

Glosario de traducciones:

 _wir müssen gehen (Alemán) : Tenemos que irnos._

 _Ich gehe (Alemán): Ya voy._

Notas de Sioa Shun Uchiha-san : ¡Hola! Me van a matar lo sé, me demoré siglos con esto pero juro que no es solo mi culpa mis circunstancias fueron una mierda, entre la falta de inspiración, el hecho de que mi computadora decidió romperse, no tener un peso partido al medio para arreglarla, sumarle una mudanza a la otra punta del país, las fiestas, búsqueda de trabajo y finalmente la cuarentena fueron una suma de muchos inconvenientes como para terminar esto, pero finalmente está aquí, tarde pero está.

La verdad estoy bastante conforme con el final pero me quedé con las ganas de escribir un par de cosas que quedaban muy colgadas de los pelos en este capítulo asique habrá un extra o un epílogo que publicaré si dios quiere y me ayuda en una o dos semanas.

Desde ya quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena, gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo incluso a aquellas personitas que se tomaron hasta el trabajo de corregir algunos errores cometidos en las frases en otros idiomas, le haré una edición a cada capítulo para corregir todas esas cosas ahora que tengo tiempo y que finalmente está terminado el fic.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, espero sus comentarios que son de mucha ayuda, la devolución de ustedes los lectores ayuda mucho a los autores a mejorar y conocer sus propias fallas además de que da muchos ánimos saber que lo que se escribió fue disfrutado.

Espero verlos también en algunos de mis otros trabajos.

Hats la próxima.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


End file.
